All My Love Is For You
by EnjoyS0ne
Summary: C'est bientôt le jour de la remise des diplomes, une année est passée, si vite et tellement de choses sont arrivées. Mon cœur bat rapidement alors que je me tiens devant cette maison. Je sais que notre destin sera scellé une fois que j'entrerai. Un vent violent traverse mes cheveux pendant que je me rappelle de nos souvenirs ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Tae Yeon**  
18ans, senior au lycée SoWon.  
C'est la fille la plus populaire et mystérieuse du lycée.

Puisque ses parents sont toujours à l'étranger à cause

de leur travail, Taeyeon a décidé de quitter le domicile

familiale afin de s'installer dans un petit appartement.

Contrairement à son visage mignon et son corps mince,

elle est extrêmement froide et introvertie. Depuis qu'elle

s'est inscrite dans cette école, elle ne s'est jamais fait d'

amis, et n'a jamais parlé à personne mise à part son amie

d'enfance Yuri. Son cœur avait construit des murs pour

se protéger, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les brise un par un.

******Hwang Tiffany**  
18ans, senior au lycée SoWon.  
Fany, comme ses amies l'appellent, est une fille ordinaire.

Ni populaire ni mise à l'écart, c'est une fille gaie et positive

qui ne voit que le meilleur dans chaque

une famille modeste, elle n'aime pas les gens arrogant

et c'est cela qu'elle a une très mauvaise impression de

TaeYeon. Mais bientôt, le destin les réunira.

******Kwon Yuri**  
18ans, senior au lycée SoWon.  
Yuri est l'amie d'enfance de Taeyeon, et la seule  
qui la comprend. Comparé à son amie, Yuri est  
extravertie et pleine d'énergie. Malgré qu'elle vive  
dans un environnement de fille riche, elle est  
extrêmement terre-à-terre et ne regarde pas de  
haut les gens moins fortunés. C'est une éternelle  
romantique dont le seul rêve est de rencontrer  
quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle est.  
C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'  
elle ne se sente attiré par la fameuse Ice Princess.

******Jung Jessica**  
18ans, senior au lycée SoWon.

On la surnomme Ice Princess, en raison de son

manque d'expression sur le visage et de son

attitude je-me-fiche-de-tout. Elle était dans une

autre école avant de venir au lycée SoWon. La

raison de ce changement est inconnue de tous

excepté de sa meilleure amie Tiffany. Jessica

était une fille qui croyait en l'amour et au

bonheur, malheureusement, c'était avant qu'elle

ne trouve le vrai bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPITRE 01 - DERRIÈRE LES YEUX DU DIABLE**

******Lycée SoWon , Seoul**

**PDV de Tiffany**

_Ça me rendait triste de savoir que c'était ma dernière année dans cette école. Je me tenais devant le portail d'entrée et n'arrivais pas a me rendre compte que mon premier jour en tant que senior commençait. Voir tous les nouveaux visages, certains avec des sourires excités, d'autres des expressions nerveuses, me rappelait mes premières années. Le lycée SoWon ne représente pas l'élite, il n'est pas chic non plus mais, ce lieu, c'est comme mon seconde chez moi. Les amis que je me suis faits ici resteront toujours dans mon cœur, même si nous prenons des chemins différents. Donc, en ce jour ensoleillé, je voulais me promettre, que je profiterai et chérirai chaque jours qu'ils me restait pleinement._

"Dernière année! J'aaaaarrive!" _J'ai crié en commençant à courir en direction de l'école, mais quelque chose attira mon attention et me fit m'arrêter. Un petit groupe d'élève était rassemblé autour de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas distingué. J'aperçus alors de deux mes amis parmi la foule et me décidai donc à les rejoindre._"Hey, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Ah Fany, viens la et regarde!" _Sooyoung dit tout en me poussant devant elle._

_Il y avait deux élèves qui se tenaient au milieu de tout ce monde, comme s'ils se préparaient à se battre. Je reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Ce visage.. Si pure et angélique, mais tellement illisible. Pourquoi j'ai si froid en la regardant?_

"C'est Kim Taeyeon, elle a encore des ennuies." _Hyoyeon murmura_

"Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé?" _Je demandais, mes yeux toujours sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi._

"Apparemment, Taeyeon a poussé ce nouvel élève parce qu'il lui bloquait le passage, et il a eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander de s'excuser. Pauvre garçon, si seulement il avait su.." _Elle répondit, un sourire aux lèvres. Je dois admettre que j'adore Hyoyeon, mais des fois, elle m'effraie un peu. Elle semble aimer ces bagarres un peu trop, à mon avis.__  
_  
J_e me sentais mal pour cet élève, c'était son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école et il a eu la malchance de rencontrer Kim TaeYeon. Je peux comprendre qu'il ai demandé des excuses mais malheureusement, Hyoyeon avait raison. Si seulement il connaissait TaeYeon.. une idole pour certains élèves, et un cauchemar pour d'autres. J'ai eu quelques cours avec elle mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je suis un peu renseignée sur sa vie bien sur, elle est d'une famille riche et elle ne parle qu'à son amie d'enfance, Yuri. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment une fille si insolente et rebelle pouvait être si populaire. Peut-être que c'était son image de mauvaise fille qui la rendait attirante..__Alors que j'étais un peu dans la lune, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Taeyeon avait commencé a marcher en direction de l'élève. _"Je n'ai pas peur de toi!" _Je l'ai entendu dire, mais son regard et son visage le trahissaient. Je me suis aussi demandé comment une si petite fille pouvait être si effrayante. Le garçon n'a pas bougé, peut-être qu'il aurait du s'enfuir quand il le pouvait encore. Ouais.. Il aurait vraiment dû..__  
__  
__Ce fut rapide, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà à terre, ses mains couvrant son nez. Mais ce a quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était la suite. Je pensais, nous pensions tous que Taeyeon s'en irait, comme elle fait toujours après une petite bagarre mais ce qui s'est passé après était vraiment effrayant. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger en la voyant, penchée au dessus de ce garçon, le frappant encore et encore.. Le sang sur ses mains, le sang sur son visage.. __C'est quoi son problème?_

J_e voulais aider le pauvre garçon mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, tout le monde la regardait décharger sa colère sur lui._

"Ya! Kim Taeyeon! ARRETE CA!" _Une voix forte et fluide cria parmi la foule._

_La seule et unique.. Kwon Yuri. Parfois, je me demande si elle sait a quel point nous lui sommes redevables qu'elle soit là. C'était la seule a pouvoir stopper le petit démon._

"T'es folle? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Aller, partons d'ici" _Yuri dit en trainant Taeyeon loin du garçon maintenant inconscient, allongé sur le sol._

_Ça a prit quelques secondes pour que Taeyeon reprenne ses esprits; Son visage plein de haine ne montrait maintenant aucune émotion. C'est alors qu'elle commença a s'éloigner de la foule.__  
__  
__Et après, c'est arrivé.__  
__  
__Pour la première fois en 3ans, nos yeux se sont rencontrés. C'était rapide et soudain. Si j'avais cligné des yeux à ce moment, je n'y aurait même pas remarqué. Ce regard.. ces yeux, je savais que j'aurais dê me sentir effrayée ou dégoutée, mais pourquoi.. Une fois que j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, tout ce que j'ai pu voir était de la solitude et de la __peine? Qui est vraiment Kim TaeYeon? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie intriguée par le diable._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 02 - PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE**

**Lycée SoWon,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Après toute l'agitation de tout à l'heure, nous avons finalement rejoint nos classes. Le garçon qui avait été battu a été emmené à la clinique et apparemment, il s'en remettrait, sauf que pour le moment, son nez avait une forme bizarre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser a ce qui s'était passé. La scène continuait de se répéter dans ma tête._

Évidement, Taeyeon et Yuri étaient introuvables.

Taeyeon.. Pendant si longtemps je ne pouvais pas ignorer quelqu'un plus qu'elle mais maintenant, la seule chose que je vois en fermant les yeux, sont ses yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander d'où venait toute cette tristesse.

"Hwang Mi Young? Hwang Mi Young?" J_'ai fini par entendre le prof m'appeler, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêvasser toutes les 5minutes, et il faut aussi que je lui dise de simplement m'appeler Tiffany.._

"Oui Monsieur! Je suis là" _J'ai crié, chose que j'ai immédiatement regretté en sentant que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi._

"Jung SooYeon?" _il continua de faire l'appel. Je soupirai en regardant la fille qui dormait à côté de moi. Elle dormait déjà, le premier jour de cours? Je lui donnai discrètement un coup de coude histoire de la réveiller._

"AISH! C'est quoi ton problème? Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes? Y en a qui essaient de dormir ici." J_essica dit tout en se redressant sur sa chaise._

_J'ai ouvert grand les yeux et tout ce que je pus faire était de prier pour qu'elle ne se rendorme pas. Heureusement, elle a sentit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et comme elle le fait si bien, elle s'est simplement tournée face au prof avec ce visage vide et endormit qui lui est propre._

"Mademoiselle Jung, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, j'aimerais vous parler." _Le prof dit calmement_

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle était a moitié endormit ou simplement paresseuse, mais elle s'est contenté d'acquiescer de la tête. C'est mieux que rien j'imagine..

"Hey sleepy head! T'as loupé un truc complétement dingue ce matin! Taeyeon a frappé un nouvel élève!" j_e lui ai soufflé_

"Et alors? Ca arrive tout le temps, c'est ennuyant à force." C_e fut tout ce qu'elle trouva a dire avant de refermer les yeux. Elle est pas croyable.._

Alors que je tentais vainement de la réveiller, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et ce n'était personne d'autre que Yuri, rapidement suivie de cette fille.. Kim TaeYeon. Yuri salua le prof et s'excusa par la suite d'être en retard. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir a une place libre. Taeyeon, quant à elle, s'est simplement dirigée vers un autre bureau libre et s'est assise sans regarder personne. Tellement malpolie..

Je jurerais même avoir vu Yuri soupirer en voyant le comportement de son amie

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, je dois admettre que c'était plutôt ennuyant. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis dans la même classe que mes amies. Je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait que Taeyeon soit dans ma classe mais bon, c'est assez simple de l'ignorer vu qu'elle ne fait que s'asseoir et fixer le mur ou la fenêtre toute la journée. Elle n'est jamais attentive en cours, n'écoute jamais, et ne prend jamais de note. Même Jessica fait un effort pour ne pas dormir dans toutes les matières. Ce n'est pas que je me soucie d'elle, quoique..

Avec Sica, Sooyoung et Hyoyeon, nous avions décidé de sortir manger quelque chose après l'école. C'était quelque chose que nous avions l'habitude de faire depuis plusieurs années. Notre petit rendez-vous ou nous discutions des rumeurs du lycée etc.

Alors qu'on traversait la rue devant l'école, j'ai vu Taeyeon monter dans une voiture toute neuve et très design. En effet, elle est super riche. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi elle ne fait rien en cours, elle n'en a pas besoin.

**Honey Dessert Shop,**

PDV de Tiffany  
**  
**_Nous sommes arrivés rapidement a notre café habituel. Ce magasin était vraiment confortable, et l'atmosphère très agréable alors nous pouvions rester la-bas pendant des heures et parler de tout et de rien._

"Alow.. on pawle de qwa aujoudwui?" _demanda Sooyoung pendant qu'elle mâchait une énorme part de gâteau.  
_  
"Ben.. il s'est rien passé de particulier a part la bagarre avec Taeyeon" J_'ai rapidement répondu. Je dois admettre que ça me trottait toujours dans la tête_. "Elle était vraiment effrayante aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est la première fois qu'elle perd totalement le contrôle non ?" _J'ai demandé, curieuse_

"Hmm.. Kim Taeyeon, 18ans, longs cheveux brillants et yeux d'un marron profond. Elle vit seule depuis ses 16 ans. Seule héritière de Kim Corporation. Seule amie, Kwon Yuri. Depuis son entrée au lycée, s'est retrouvée dans plus de 200 conflits ce qui n'est pas énorme selon moi en vu de sa réputation. Elle ne parle jamais en cours et le nombre de personne qui ont entendu sa voix est minimal. Pas de petit-ami connu à ce jour." _Hyoyeon dit nonchalamment, comme si c'était normal de connaitre tout ces trucs sur Taeyeon._

Nous l'avons regardé toutes les trois d'un air stupéfait, attendant des explications.

"Hum.. Comment ça se fait que tu en sais autant à son sujet?" _J'ai demandé_

"C'est la fille la plus populaire de l'école, ce ne sont que des infos basiques." _Elle répondit, ne quittant pas sa glace des yeux._

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je ne savais quasiment rien du Démon. Nous étions dans la même école depuis plusieurs années et les seules choses que je connaissais étaient son nom et sa réputation. Pour dire la vérité, c'était la première fois que ça m'intéressait d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Selon moi, c'était juste une enfant rebelle et arrogante qui ne faisait que poser des problèmes au sein de l'école. Mais évidemment, j'ai vu ces yeux.. Ces yeux solitaires allaient vraiment me hanter pendant un bon moment.

"Je me fiche de Taeyeon, par contre son amie.." _Sooyoung murmura, de manière a ce qu'on puisse difficilement l'entendre_

"YURI?! KWON YURI!? TU AIMES YURI !?" _Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler dans le magasin, et sachant que ma voix était naturellement assez forte.._

"YAH! HWANG MI YOUNG! Tais toi tu veux?!" _Sooyoung m'a crié dessus, embarrassée. Je pouvais voir qu'elle rougissait déjà_.

"Alors, est-ce que tu l'aimes?" J_'ai repris en murmurant_

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je dis juste.. qu'elle est.. hot." o_h gosh, son visage était rouge comme une tomate. Je me demandais même si c'était possible de devenir encore plus rouge que ça._. " Et plus important, sa personnalité ne craint pas comme celle de Taeyeon."

_Et bim. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. En effet, Yuri et Taeyeon étaient complétement différentes. Comment ont-elles finit par être si proches?_

"Kwon Yuri, 18 ans, fille de la compagnie Kwon Finance. Elle vit toujours chez ses parents dans leur résidence de 10 chambres. C'est l'amie d'enfance de Taeyeon; Elles sont voisines. Elle est aussi connue pour être romantique, elle s'énerve rarement et sourit dès qu'elle le peut. Un peu hyperactive je dois dire. Pas de copain non plus. Tu devrais tenter ta chance." _expliqua Hyoyeon, notre journaliste perso._

"Elles craignent toutes les deux.. Ces filles riches; Elles sont justes fausses.. Et cette Yuri, ça doit être la pire." _Jessica se manifesta_

"Sica-ah.." _fut tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire_

"Je dois aller à la librairie. A demain." _Elle dit avant de partir_

"C'est quoi son problème?" _Sooyoung me demanda une fois Jessica partie_

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules. Je savais qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps. Les choses s'arrangeront au fur et à mesure.

******Une librairie, quelque part dans Seoul;****  
********  
PDV de Jessica**

I_l y a avait un livre que je voulais vraiment. J'ai vu sur internet que c'était le bestseller de l'an passé. Ça ne m'a donc pas surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il n'en restait qu'un sur la table. Alors que je l'attrapais, quelqu'un d'autre le prit aussi. Avec un visage __irrité, j'ai regardé la personne qui se tenait en face de moi avant de dire quoique ce soit.  
_  
"Oh! Jung Soo Yeon! SALUT!" _elle me salua joyeusement alors que je lâchais le bouquin_

"..."

"Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Yuri, Kwon Yuri. On est dans la même classe."

"..." _Je la fixais, me demandant pourquoi elle était si amicale avec moi_

"Tu ne me connais vraiment pas? C'est pas grave. Comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours?" _elle demanda toujours en souriant_

"Est-ce que.. tu vas acheter ce livre?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était vraiment bien alors je voulais voir. J'espère qu'il est bien, tu penses qu'il est bien?"

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle? elle ne peut pas juste répondre à ma question et partir?_ "Je veux acheter ce livre alors si tu n'es pas sûre de le prendre, donne le moi." _Je dis froidement._

"Huh? Oh.. bien sur, s'il te plait prend le. Je peux voir que tu l'apprécieras surement plus que moi. Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre qu'ils en commandent d'autres."

_Je me suis contenter de prendre le livre et de partir. Je crois qu'elle a essayer de dire un truc mais je m'en foutais complétement. Je voulais juste aller loin, très loin de son sourire, de sa gentillesse.  
_  
**PDV de Yuri**

_Jung SooYeon ou Jessica comme l'appellent ses amies. Je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'elle m'avait laissée en plan, sans rien dire. Aussi impolie que ça pouvait l'être, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un comme elle. Elle me faisait penser à une version moins effrayante de Taeyeon._

Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je la voyais à l'école mais son mauvais comportement m'avait attirée. Elle s'endormait toutes les 10 minutes bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. C'est peut-être stupide mais je trouvais ça mignon. Je savais déjà qu'elle serait différente du reste. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas bégayé ou essayé d'être gentille avec moi était bien la preuve qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce sentiment, elle semblait froide et dure à approcher mais mon seule désir à ce moment là, c'était de me rapprocher d'elle.

**Un immeuble, Seoul**

PDV de Tiffany

_Alors que je rentrais de l'école, j'ai remarqué que la voiture de mon père était garée devant le bâtiment. Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose se passait puisqu'il ne rentrait jamais si tôt. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 12ème étage et je me suis dirigée vers mon appartement. Je souhaitais que mes intuitions soit fausses. La porte de l'appartement avait été laissée ouverte. Je pensais que mon père était simplement revenu chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié._

"Papa?Papa?"

_Puisque personne ne répondait, je décidai d'entrer pour vérifier. Un voleur ne serait pas assez stupide pour laisser la porte ouverte alors qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur._

Ca ne m'a pas prit longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avant même de franchir la porte du séjour, j'étais déjà en pleure.

"...Papa?"


	4. Chapter 4

******Hôpital de Seoul,**

PDV de Fany  
**  
**_Je savais que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il irait bien. ____Il ne peut pas me laisser seule, il me l'a promit.__ Je tentais de me convaincre moi-même. J'avais arrêté de pleurer depuis quelques heures. Je devais être forte._

"Fany?"

".. Sica.. Il va s'en sortir pas vrai?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il va.." _elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le docteur sortit de la salle d'urgence__  
__  
__En vu du regard qu'il avait, j'ai su. Papa m'avait quitté._

"Mademoiselle Hwang.. Je suis-" J_e ne l'ai pas laissé finir_

"Non.. Il ne m'a pas laissée.. il m'a promit, il m'a promit qu'il ne me laisserait pas.." _mes jambes devenaient faibles alors que je tombais sur le sol._

___Pas encore.. Pourquoi tout le monde me quitte?_

**********3 jours plus tard au funérarium, Seoul****  
**  
J_e ne sais pas à quel point j'ai pleuré. Les 3 derniers jours ont vraiment été difficiles pour moi. C'était comme si j'avais trop bu et que j'étais inconsciente pendant trois jours. La pièce était pleine de monde mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule.____Pourquoi je dois endurer ça encore une fois?__ J'aurais aimé m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas les entendre me dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour moi, me dire à quel point mon père était un homme bon, me dire que tout irait bien.. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait aller bien sans mes parents?__  
__  
__Tout ce que je me contentais de faire était de saluer tout le monde et d'acquiescer peu importe ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais à peine prêté attention à ce que mon oncle m'avait dit, comme quoi il allait prendre soin de moi, que je pouvais déménager chez eux. J'étais touchée et reconnaissante mais.. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon esprit était trop vide pour que je puisse penser à quoi que ce soit.___

_Quand je pensais que tout le monde était déjà partit, un couple d'age moyen s'était approché._ "Mademoiselle Hwang?"_L'homme m'adressa la parole._ "S'il vous plait, acceptez nos condoléances."

"Merci.." _J'ai répondu pour la millième fois._

"Je suis Monsieur Kim, un ami d'enfance de votre père" _ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.__  
__  
__Je me rappellais que mon père me parlait de ce vieil ami, il me racontait leurs aventures quant ils étaient enfants. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange par rapport aux yeux de cet homme_. _Ces yeux..Je jurerais les avoir déjà vu auparavant._

"Nous pouvons imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour vous en ce moment. S'il vous plait, restez forte." _Elle avait une voix si douce, si maternelle. Je savais que c'était des gens attentionnés.__  
__  
__Après s'être excusés, je les ai vu avoir une petite discussion avec mon oncle; Il leurs a même donné son numéro de téléphone. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer?_

**********Plus tard ce soir là à la résidence Kim;**

PDV de Yuri**  
**  
"Alors, tes parents sont revenus aujourd'hui?" _J'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie pendant que nous jouions à Mario Kart__  
_  
"Tôt ce matin"

"Où.. sont-ils.. ? YEAH!J'AI GAGNE!" _Je criai tout en sautant. Nous étions à égalité maintenant. Je détestais perdre __contre Taeyeon.__  
_  
"Babo, c'est juste le début. La prochaine course te sera fatale" _elle dit avec son stupide petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

"Tu ne vas pas rester avec tes parents? Au fait, où ils sont?" _Je lui ai demandé tout en choisissant soigneusement mon personnage_

"Wow, t'es journaliste maintenant? Et arrête de prendre mon perso! Laisse moi le champignon, merde!"_Elle commença alors a me frapper et essayait de me piquer ma manette afin d'annuler le choix.__  
__  
__Comme j'aurais aimé la filmer dans ces moments là, quand elle ressemblait a un enfant de 5ans.._

"Ils sont sortis ce matin. Problème personnel ou un truc dans le genre."

"Et ils restent combien de temps à Seoul?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne leur ai pas encore parlé."

"Au fait, tu es au courant pour Tiffany Hwang? Son père est décédé cette semaine, le premier jour de cours. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue dernièrement."

"Au lieu de parler ragots, tu devrais davantage t'entrainer à ce jeu si tu veux avoir une chance contre moi."_Elle ricana.. encore une fois, juste parce que son champignon menait. Mais il restait encore 6 tours.. ____Je peux le faire!_

"Je ne raconte pas des ragots. Tout le monde sait ça.."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu y fais attention? Tu ne la connais même pas.."

"Je me sens triste pour elle.. Elle est toute seule maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que sa mère est morte i ans dans un accident de voiture, et maintenant son père.." _Je me suis arrêtée une seconde.._ "J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle.."

"..."

"Je l'admire. Elle garde le sourire bien qu'elle doit être triste."

"Hey Kwon Yuri. Est-ce que tu aimes cette fille?"

"Non.. mais.. si tu veux savoir par qui je suis intéressée.." _Je voulais qu'elle me demande. Je voulais lui parler d'ELLE._

"Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Garde le pour toi." _Elle répondit rapidement__  
_  
"Ya! Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie? Tu devrais m'écouter et m'aider. Enfant inutile!"

"Aish.. Je ne veux pas connaitre ton histoire. Tu es toujours trop dramatique et ringarde pour moi. Ça me donne la chair de poule." _Taeyeon dit en faisant semblant de frissonner._

"OH vraiment? Alors.. dis moi.. si.. tu as la chair de poule.. maintenant que je t'ai BATTUE! J'AI ENCORE GAGNE! T'AS PERDUE! YOUHOU" _Je sautais sur le canapé en criant._

"Aish.. toi et ta stupide habitude de parler tout le temps..Ça me distrait!" _Elle jeta la manette__  
_  
"Alors, ce week-end.. tu penses quoi du Japon?" _J'ai demandé joyeusement_

"Peu importe."_Évidemment, elle était énervée_

"Aller, fait pas ta mauvaise perdante!"_Je l'ai taquinée_

"Je ne suis pas comme ça! Bref, sortons manger quelque chose. J'ai faim." _Elle dit tout en prenant ses clefs_

"J'ai dit a mes parents que je serais de retour pour diner. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas la? Tes parents seront peut-être revenus pour manger."

"Trop ennuyant. Je t'appellerai plus tard" _Elle dit tout en quittant la pièce_.

"Oh Taeyeon-ah!" _J'ai crié. Elle est revenue avec un visage contrarié et s'est calée contre le montant de la porte. _"Hmmm.. J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. C'est très important. Je ne sais pas comment te dire.. tu vois.. c'est que.. J'AI GAGNE CE SOIR! PERDANTE! AHAHAHAH" _J'avais besoin de savourer cette victoire. Ça faisait 10 semaines que je perdais.___

_Taeyeon leva ses yeux au ciel, soupira puis quitta la pièce. J'étais étonnée qu'elle se soit contrôlée. Ça a dû être dur de ne rien casser. Au final, c'était une bonne soirée. Je vennais de gagner un voyage gratuit pour le Japon ce weekend. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait toutefois.. ____Pourquoi ses parents sont-ils de retour?_

**********Aux alentours de 21h, Rivière Han, Seoul**

PDV de Tiffany

J_'ai trainé aux alentours avant de venir ici. J'aimais cet endroit, c'était calme et reposant. J'aimais regarder la rivière.. Ça m'apaisait. J'étais à la maison plus tôt mais.. je ne pouvais pas le supporter.. c'était juste trop dur de rester assise dans cet appartement et de savoir.. que mon père ne reviendrait pas. ____Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ses affaires? Et de l'appartement? Comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller?__ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer._

"Hey jolie fille! Est-ce que tu es seule?" J_e me suis tournée et j'ai vu un gars venir vers moi.__  
__  
____J'aurais dû rester à la maison.._

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de compagnie?" _il dit alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus._

"Je.. je.. je.. dois vraiment partir." J_'ai bégayé en essayant de m'enfuir.__  
__  
__Mais alors que je m'éloignais, il attrapa mon bras et me tira contre lui. Je voulais crier, appeler à l'aide mais.. le son ne sortait pas. J'étais trop épuisée pour résister. Il me poussa contre la rampe et me dit a quel point j'étais jolie, a quel point il avait envie de m'embrasser.. J'ai vraiment essayer de me libérer mais je n'avais aucune chance. Je pouvais seulement fermer les yeux et attendre.. qu'un miracle se produise.__  
__  
____*Bruit de bouteille cassée*__  
__  
__J'ai ouvert les yeux en entendant ce bruit. Le garçon était étendu sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Sa tête saignait et il y avait des morceaux de verre tout autour de lui. Et elle était là, debout devant moi, une bouteille brisée à la main.__  
__  
__Kim TaeYeon.__  
__  
__Comparé à la bagarre de l'autre jour, son visage était plus calme, elle ne semblait pas énervée. Avant que je n'eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle jeta la bouteille sur le gars, se tourna et s'en alla.__  
____  
__J'étais toujours choquée, je ne voulais pas restée toute seule mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Je suis restée la, et je l'ai regardé partir.__  
__  
__Je ne savais pas si c'était sa conscience qui la poussait à faire ça, mais elle s'arrêta pendant un moment. Je croyais qu'elle réfléchissait a ce qu'elle allait faire de moi. Je l'ai ensuite vu appeler quelqu'un alors qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir ou sa voiture était garée. Comme un enfant, j'ai décidé de me rapprocher d'elle et d'attendre.__  
__  
__La situation était gênante, sans aucune raison, je me sentais tendue et nerveuse. Je voulais la remercier de m'avoir sauvée mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.___

_5minutes plus tard, un taxi s'arrêta devant nous. ____Alors c'était ça.. elle a appelé un taxi pour me reconduire chez moi.._

"Juste.." _Elle commença a dire, mais son téléphone sonna__  
__  
__Elle s'éloigna afin de répondre. Je ne savais pas si je devais monter dans la voiture et partir ou l'attendre. J'ai choisi la première solution. C'est Kim TaeYeon après tout; Je ne ferais que l'énerver si je restais. J'ouvrai la porte du taxi quand j'ai entendu mon nom.__  
_  
"Hwang MiYoung?!"

"Oui?"

_C'était Taeyeon. Elle ferma son téléphone et marcha dans ma direction. Elle s'arrêta alors juste devant moi, et pour la seconde fois en même pas une semaine, elle regarda droit dans mes yeux._

"Qui es tu?" _Sa voix était douce et clair.. et surtout, elle n'était pas effrayante du tout. Assez relaxante en fait._

"Huh?"

"Comment connais tu mes parents?"

"Hein, quoi?" _Je ne pense pas que je pouvais paraitre plus idiote qu'à ce moment là en fait.._

"Peu importe.. viens avec moi" _elle dit. Elle parla ensuite au conducteur du taxi. Elle a dû s'excuser de l'avoir appelé.__  
__  
__Taeyeon se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture et monta dedans. Une fois encore, comme une enfant, je l'ai simplement suivie._

"Hum.. Ou est-ce qu'on va?" _J'ai timidement demandé une fois que nous étions dans la voiture. Je n'osais toujours pas la regarder. Même si je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal, Taeyeon était tout de même intimidante_

"Chez moi" _Elle a simplement répondu_

"Oh... QUOI?!" _J'ai crié plus fort que prévu.. Je crois que.. je l'ai même vu sursauter._


	5. Chapter 5

******Sur la route pour la résidence Kim, Seoul******

******PDV de Fany**

_Nous roulions depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Comme prévu, personne ne parlait. Pour me distraire pendant cette situation plus que gênante, je regardais de près sa voiture. C'était une Mercedes grise. L'intérieur était fait de cuir, évidemment. A la place de la radio, il y avait un écran LCD qui servait de GPS et de mp3 en même temps. Il y avait même un petit clavier. Ca ne me surprendrait pas si elle pouvait aller sur Internet avec ça.__  
__  
__J'ai tenté de regarder Taeyeon du coin de l'œil. Son visage était sérieux et elle ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Je pouvais dire que sa peau était douce et blanche, comme une peau de bébé. Elle avait aussi les mêmes joues rondes qu'eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais a ce moment, j'ai eu la forte envie lui les pincer mais je ne l'ai pas fait.. Je ne suis pas si effrayante.__  
__  
__J'ai finit par regarder a travers la vitre les paysages qui défilaient, allant des grands bâtiments commerciaux aux maisons résidentielles.__  
__  
__15 minutes plus tard, la voiture s'est finalement arrêtée devant un grand que les portes s'ouvraient, je l'ai vue. J'ai vu une résidence magnifique. Les grandes colonnes blanches lui faisait ressembler à la maison blanche. Alors qu'on roulait dans la cour, j'ai vu des fontaines et une grande variété de fleurs dans le jardin. Tout était si beau. Je me demandais pourquoi TaeYeon ne vivait plus ici. Cet endroit était génial._

_Alors.. c'est ici qu'elle a grandit?_ J_e me suis murmurée a moi même tout en continuant d'admirer l'immensité de la résidence devant moi._

******La résidence Kim,**

PDV de Fany**  
**  
_J'ai suivit Taeyeon en direction de la maison. La porte principale avait déjà été ouverte par une servante qui nous a accueillit chaleureusement. Si l'extérieur était incroyable, alors là, je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire l'intérieur de la résidence. L'entrée était arrondie et en face de la porte se trouvait un mini-ascenseur vitré en forme de tube. Des deux côtés de l'ascenseur se trouvaient deux escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. A chaque coin de l'entrée, se trouvaient d'autres portes menant à d'autres endroits de la maison. Les lumières étaient brillantes et lumineuses, comme si le soleil était juste devant nous.__  
_  
"Où sont mes parents?" _Taeyeon demanda à la servante une fois que nous étions entrées__  
__  
__Elle répondit d'un voix douce et polie _"M et Mme Kim sont dans la cuisine, Mademoiselle Taeyeon"

_Mademoiselle Taeyeon.._ _entendre ça était tellement bizarre.__  
__  
__Taeyeon se dirigea alors vers la porte à gauche de l'entrée, qui débouchait sur la cuisine et la salle a manger.__Une fois entrée, j'ai vu un homme et une femme qui cuisinaient quelque chose. Quand il s'est tourné pour nous regarder, je l'ai reconnu, c'était l'homme de ce matin, au funérarium._

"Monsieur Kim!?" _je l'ai poliment appelé_

"Ah! Mi Young, tu es là" _il dit en me souriant chaleureusement. Sa femme rigola en voyant ma réaction puis me sourit__  
__  
__Qu'est ce que l'ami d'enfance de mon père faisait là? Dans la maison de Taeyeon?__  
__  
____Dis moi quand même pas que.. Non.._

"Je l'ai amenée ici comme vous l'avez demandé. Je vais me coucher maintenant." _Taeyeon fit, prête à partir._

"Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas Taengoo? Papa et moi avons fait de la soupe."

___OMG! Ce sont vraiment les parents de Taeyeon? Ils connaissaient mon père? Et plus important, Taengoo? C'est quoi ça? C'est trop mignon pour aller avec cette fille sans cœur._

"Assieds toi pour le moment, je dois vous parler." _Bien qu'il ne semblait pas énervé, je savais que Taeyeon lui obéirait__  
__  
__Elle s'assit à table et regarda par la fenêtre._ "S'il te plait va droit au but, j'ai école demain"

"Mi Young est ce que tu veux un peu de soupe?C'est bon pour la santé avant de dormir." _Sa mère me demanda gentiment__  
__  
__Je ne pouvais pas refuser, surtout parce que je n'avais pas mangé du tout aujourd'hui. La mère de Taeyeon me donna un bol de donna aussi un bol énorme à Taeyeon. Non vraiment, il était ÉNORME. A ma grande surprise, elle l'a mangé, sans se plaindre. A ce moment, je me suis dis que c'était encore le bébé à ses parent après tout.__  
__  
__Pendant que nous mangions, ses parents m'ont posé quelques questions sur ma vie; comment ça se passait passait à l'école, mes passions, si j'aimais voyager etc. Les questions habituelles d'un premier diner. Nous avons joyeusement conversé pendant que Taeyeon mangeait calmement. Sans nous prêter attention.__  
__  
__Après avoir finit de manger, j'ai aidé la mère de Taeyeon à débarrasser. Je pouvais voir que Taeyeon commençait a être agacée; Elle attendait surement que son père nous dise la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans cette maison._

"On a finit de manger. Qu'est ce que tu attends?"

_Le visage de son père devint sérieux. Il se tourna vers sa femme comme pour lui demander son avis. Elle a simplement acquiescé et m'a lancé un sourire chaleureux.__Ca n'a fait que me rendre encore plus nerveuse. Qu'allait t-il se passer?__  
_  
"Bien, je vais aller droit au but.."_ il commença_ "Nous voulons que vous vous marriez."

_*Silence*_

"Huh?" _Et ça repart..__  
__  
__J'ai regardé Taeyeon, m'attendant à ce qu'elle cri ou qu'elle casse quelque chose mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.__  
_  
"Je sais que ça parait soudain mais nous y avons déjà pensé."

_Soudain? Juste soudain? je pouvais sortir plus d'un millier de mots mieux appropriés pour décrire le choc que M. Kim venait de nous faire._

"Mi Young.. ton père vient juste de décéder et je suis sûr.."

"Vous avez pitié de moi?" _je l'ai coupé_

"Nous voulons prendre soin de toi.. je veux.." _Il s'arrêta_ "Ton père était comme un frère pour moi."

"Il ne vous a pas vu pendant des années.."

_C'était vrai. Même si mon père me parlait souvent de ce mystérieux ami d'enfance, je ne l'avais jamais vu sur aucune photo_.

"Bien que nous avons perdu tout contact et que nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant des années, ce sentiment n'a pas changé. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je prenne soin de toi"

"Je.. J'admets que j'ai peur sans lui maintenant. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais me marier? A quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai jamais parlé auparavant?" _Je regardais Taeyeon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.. __Pourquoi elle ne proteste pas?_

"Vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance bien sur. Nous pensions à ça à vrai dire. MiYoung, pourquoi ne déménagerais tu pas chez Taeyeon dès demain? Ça vous aidera a vous rapprocher." _Il était sérieux.. Trop sérieux à mon goût.__Et comme toujours, Taeyeon ne réagissait pas._ _Ses parents veulent que je déménage chez elle et elle ne proteste pas?_ _Je l'ai regardée, surement avec une expression stupide sur le visage.__  
__  
__Son père parla de nouveau_ "j'ai parlé à ton oncle. Ils ne refuseront pas si tu acceptes. Ils vivent en dehors de la ville et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles changer d'école."

"Mais je.." j_'ai murmuré_

"Nous comprenons que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Nous comprenons vraiment." _dit sa mère_

"Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu te maries avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. C'est pour ça que nous te demandons simplement de déménager chez Taeyeon pour le moment."

"Attendez.. Je suis perdue.. vous voulez qu'on vive ensemble ou qu'on se marie?" _j'étais complétement confuse_

"Pour le moment nous voulons que tu vives avec Taeyeon. Je sais que tu es une grande fille mais ce n'est pas conseillé que tu vives seule. Taeyeon est indépendante depuis un certain temps alors elle pourra s'occuper de toi. Et puis, il y a assez de place a son appartement."

"Je ne pense pas que Taeyeon.." _J'ai essayé de dire_

"Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait avoir de la compagnie" _sa mère ajouta en la regardant_

"..." _Taeyeon n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cette conversation. Son visage était comme d'habitude. Vide._

"Taeyeon, tu sais a quel point nous voulons que tu viennes vivre avec nous à New York?" d_emanda son père__  
__  
__Finalement, Taeyeon se décida à parler _"Tu essaies de faire du chantage?" e_lle demanda en regardant droit dans les yeux de son père. _"Si je ne me marie pas alors je devrais vous suivre à New York? Vous avez vraiment besoin de faire ça?" _Elle semblait blessée_

"un an. c'est votre dernière année de lycée. Concentrez vous sur vos études et faites ce qu'on vous a demandé, on verra ce qu'on fait plus tard."

".. je ne comprends pas.." j_'ai dit_

"un an?" _je l'ai entendue demandé_ "Je fais ce que vous voulez pendant un an et après je suis libre?"

___Elle est sérieuse? est-ce qu'on va vraiment vivre ensemble?_

"Un jour avant la journée de remise des diplômes, vous pourrez me dire votre choix." _son père dit_

"Qu'est ce que ça change? Aujourd'hui ou l'an prochain? Vous savez que rien ne va changer."

"Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un an. Vous pouvez apprendre a mieux vous connaitre." _Cette fois, c'était sa mère qui parlait. Sa voix douce rendait les choses si simples._

"Je peux vous dire dès à présent que ma décision ne changera pas. Je ne me marierais jamais avec elle." _Taeyeon dit fermement_

"Monsieur et Madame Kim.. Je suis très touchée par votre geste mais.."

"Écoute, tout ce que nous vous demandons pour le moment c'est de vivre ensemble. Après, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Et l'an prochain, nous verrons comment ça s'est passé." _son père expliqua_ "C'est comme tu veux MiYoung, si tu veux déménager dans ta famille nous ne t'empêcherons pas."  
_  
__Sa mère me regarda, ses yeux étaient compatissants et chaleureux._ "J'admets.. je souhaite que tu deviennes ma belle-fille un jour" _elle dit de façon inattendue_

"Mais.. vous ne me connaissez même pas"

"Une mère sait ce qui irait le mieux pour son enfant. Je peux sentir que tu es quelqu'un de spécial MiYoung. Ce serait une bénédiction de t'avoir dans la famille."

"..Merci.." _J'ai dit, timidement_

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?" _Son père nous demanda, le visage sérieux mais calme_

"Peu importe." _Taeyeon dit en se levant, elle était sur le point de quitter la cuisine quand son père la rappela_

"S'il te plait fait un double de tes clefs d'appartement. MiYoung déménagera demain."

T_aeyeon quitta la cuisine__  
_  
"Hmm.. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée Monsieur Kim."

"Si c'est à cause de Taeyeon, ne t'en fais n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle en a l'air." _Son père me rassura_

"Bien, c'est décidé alors" _il dit en se levant_ "Je pense que c'est mieux que tu dormes ici ce ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appartement, on s'en occupera pendant que tu es à l'école." _Avec ça, il me souhaita bonne nuit._

"Viens MiYoung, je vais te montrer ta chambre." _Sa mère me dit gentiment en prenant ma main__  
__  
__Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit là, comment pouvais-je dormir? Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait. J'étais une __fille normale qui allait à l'école et sortait avec ses amies et maintenant? Je dormais dans un lit immense, dans une chambre immense et dans une résidence que même si je travaillais toute ma vie, je ne pourrais pas acheter. Mais le plus important, à partir de demain, je vais partager un appartement avec Kim TaeYeon.. ____Sur tous les gens du monde, pourquoi elle?___

_C'était avec cette question en tête que mes yeux se sont fermés.. ____Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil._


	6. Chapter 6

******Résidence Kim,****  
********  
PDV de Tiffany**

_Ce matin là, le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte me réveilla. Ça m'a prit un moment pour réaliser que je n'étais pas dans mon lit , je n'étais pas dans mon appartement. J'étais dans la résidence de Kim TaeYeon! Une des servantes m'a réveillée pour le petit-déjeuné. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la salle à manger. J'étais contente qu'elle m'y conduise parce que c'était juste impossible de ne pas se perdre ici. Le petit-déjeuné était déjà servit mais j'étais la seule dans la pièce._

"Hmm.. excusez moi..?" J_e ne savais pas comment m'adresser à elle..__  
__  
__Elle s'est arrêter de nettoyer et m'a regardée _"Oui? Est ce que je peux vous aider Mademoiselle Hwang?"

"Où sont-ils tous passés?"

"M et Mme Kim sont partis dans leur entreprise et Mademoiselle Taeyeon est allée avec eux." _elle a simplement répondu__  
__  
____Alors ils sont tous déjà partis.. Pourquoi Taeyeon est allée avec eux, si tôt le matin en plus?_

"Mais vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez Mlle Hwang. Monsieur Kim a préparé une voiture pour vous. On vous emmènera au lycée."

"Me conduire à l'école? Wow.."

******Lycée SoWon,****  
********  
PDV de Tiffany**

_Je venais de sortir de la voiture. J'avais demandé au chauffeur de me déposer le plus loin possible du portail de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher après l'école.__  
__  
____Alors je vais vraiment déménager chez Taeyeon aujourd'hui.. pour de VRAI_

"Oh Fany-ah!" _J'ai vu Hyoyeon et Sooyoung courir vers moi_

"Salut tout le monde!"

_Elles se sont regardées, pas sûres de ce qu'elles allaient dire. _"Comment tu te sens?"_Sooyoung demanda_

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas." J_e souriais__  
__  
__Bien sur, je ne m'en étais pas encore remise, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine mais aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, j'arrivais a le supporter. Je devais positiver et me dire que tout aller bien se passer.__  
__  
__Alors qu'on rejoignait la salle, j'ai vu Taeyeon à son bureau, elle regardait par la fenêtre comme elle le faisait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'allais vivre avec cette personne.. pour un an! Comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire ça!?__  
_  
"Hey les filles, où est Sica?" _Hyoyeon demanda_

"Pas besoin de demander, c'est Jessica après tout."

"Elle va être en retard.." _Je fis en soupirant alors que la prof entrait pour commencer le cours.__  
_

******Au même moment, en dehors du lycée,**

PDV de Jessica,**  
**  
___Aigoo, je suis encore en retard ce matin! Transports publiques de mes deux, je les trainerai en justice la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'à force ils seront à l'heure.__Je me suis plainte à moi-même__  
__  
____Je ferai mieux de courir pour aller au lycée mais.. Depuis quand je cours?Non, je vais prendre mon temps; Le portail est probablement déjà fermé de toute façon. Pas besoin de se presser.__  
__  
__Je marchais à mon rythme quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Quelqu'un essayait de grimper par dessus le mur a côté des courts de tennis. ____Wtf?__C'était une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle était assez grande mais elle avait quand même du mal à grimper. A chaque fois qu'elle sautait, attrapait le bord et essayait de passer par dessus..Elle échouait lamentablement. Alors elle réessayait. J'ai commencé à trouver ça amusant.. jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne et me remarque._

"OH! Jung SooYeon!"

_Merveilleux.. vraiment merveilleux.._

"Attends! Tu peux venir ici s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de ton aide!" _Yuri dit alors que je tentais de m'éloigner en douce_

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" j'_ai demandé, énervée__  
__  
__Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais posé cette question.. J'aurais mieux fait de l'ignorer. Stupide Sica!__  
__  
__Elle prit ma main et m'emmena vers le mur, elle a ensuite murmuré -bien que personne n'était aux alentours-_ "Nous sommes en retard et la porte est fermée" _elle me dit__  
__  
__Elle avait l'air d'une enfant désespérée_

"La porte est déjà fermée.." _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je me parlais juste à moi même.__  
_  
"Ouais, la porte est déjà fermée c'est pour ça que.."

"Que je vais rentrer et dormir." _J'ai dit, une fois encore, à moi-même_

"Huh? Tu ne vas pas t'introduire dans le lycée?" _elle dit, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, s'introduire.__  
__  
__"..."__Je l'ai simplement fixée, elle devrait comprendre simplement par mon regard qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je grimpe par dessus le mur._

"Aller SooYeon, on peut s'aider!" _elle dit joyeusement_

"Jessica.. appelle moi Jessica" J_e commençais à être agacée par le "SooYeon"_

"Jessica? Comme tes amies t'appelles?"

"Huh? Si tu connais mon nom anglais alors pourquoi tu continues de m'appeler Sooyeon?"

"Je sais que seulement tes amies t'appelles par ton nom anglais et vu que nous ne sommes pas amies.. Je ne savais pas si ça te dérangerait ou pas"_Yuri répondit simplement__  
__  
__C'était mignon. Je ne m'attendais pas a une réponse comme ça. Elle semblait sincère et gentille. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il y a toujours quelque chose de caché derrière un sourire chaleureux.. Je le savais trop bien._

_Je recommençais a être énervée._ "Bref, fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en vais."

"Attends, attends! Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas sécher les cours!" _Elle me rappela__  
__  
__Là, elle marquait un point. Je ne pouvais pas sécher les cours vu que je ne faisais déjà pas attention en classe._

"C'est quoi ton plan?" J_'ai finalement demandé_

"Alors voilà, tu peux m'aider à grimper sur ce mur et après je t'aiderai."

"Non, tu m'aides d'abord."

"Quoi?Mais.." _Elle tenta de protester_

"Pas de discussion"

_Yuri m'aida a monter sur le mur, pendant que j'étais assise dessus, elle me lança mon sac. J'étais sur le point de l'aider quand j'eus une idée._

"Je suis désolée.." j_e lui ai dis_

"Hein? Quoi?" _Yuri leva la tête alors que je sautais de l'autre côté._

"Jessica!? Attends! JESSICA!" _Je pouvais l'entendre crier_

"Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise journée que ça après tout." _Je souris en marchant vers l'école._

******PDV de Yuri**

"Je ne peux pas y croire.. Je ne peux pas.." J_e continuais de me répéter__  
__  
__Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? T-T_

"AHHHH! Juste parce que maman a oublié de me réveiller!"

_Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, je me suis mise à sourire._

"Elle m'a dit de l'appeler Jessica.. quel joli nom.. Jessica" _Je souris timidement_

******Fin des cours, 1er étage du Lycée**

PDV de Tiffany

_C'était enfin là.. le moment pour moi de déménager dans mon nouvel appartement. Je savais que le chauffeur m'attendait déjà, exactement au même endroit que là où il m'avait déposée mais je devais me débarrasser de mes amies avant de le rejoindre._

"Huh les filles, je ne viens pas avec vous. J'ai quelque chose à faire." _je leur ai dit_

"Ou tu vas? Ne reste pas seule Fany-ah, sortons un peu!" _Sooyoung dit en me faisant un câlin_

"Je vais bien vraiment. C'est juste que.. j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose toute seule aujourd'hui." _Je tentais de les convaincre_

"On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour toi?" _Hyoyeon me demanda. J'ai secoué la tête._"Ok alors mais appelle nous si tu as besoin!" _Elle m'enlaça a son tour et partie avec Sooyoung__  
__  
__Sica qui était restée en retrait demanda __"_Qu'est ce qui se passe? T'as été bizarre toute la journée."

"Moi? Non. TU étais bizarre toute la journée et tu es arrivée en retard. Comment t'es rentrée en plus?" _J'ai rapidement répondu.__ et son sixième sens.._

"..Peu importe. J'y vais." _Elle dit d'un coup_

_HUH? Ok.._  
_  
__Après être sûre que mes amies ne me voient pas, je me suis dirigée vers le lieu de chauffeur était déjà là bien sur. Il ouvra la porte pour moi et j'eus la surprise de voir Madame Kim à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait m'accompagner à mon ancien appartement pour la dernière fois et qu'ensuite on irait chez Taeyeon. Je me sentais bien, maintenant que je savais qu'elle serait la.__  
_

**Appartement de Tiffany,**

Tiffany's POV**  
**  
_Après quelques minutes nous sommes arrivées à mon appartement. C'était bizarre de revenir ici. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, je savais que je me sentirais mieux ailleurs. Du moins pour le moment.__  
__  
__En entrant dans ma chambre, je suis restée choquée. C'était complétement VIDE. Madame Kim me dit alors qu'ils avaient déjà déplacé toutes mes affaires chez Taeyeon. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait ça mais j'étais __contente, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ca aurait été trop dur de choisir ce qu'il fallait garder ou jeter._

"Que vont devenir les autres affaires?" J_e lui ai demandé_

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on y stockera quelque part. Personne n'y touchera." _elle me rassura__  
__  
__Avant de quitter l'appartement, je me suis assurée de prendre quelques albums photos avec moi. Et pour la dernière fois, j'ai fermé la porte de cet appartement où j'ai grandi. Je ne me sentais pas triste, pour une raison inconnue, j'étais soulagée._

******Environ 18h, Résidence Kim,**

PDV de Yuri

_J'ai passé toute la journée à trainer à la maison à cause de Jessica.. Ah.. Jessica..Jessica et son visage de poupée, Jessica et ses cheveux en forme de pieuvre, Jessica et son attitude cool..Jessica.._

"Hey babo! J'te parle" _Taeyeon dit, brisant mon rêve. __"_Pourquoi tu regardes dans le vide comme une idiote?"

"Tu veux savoir? tu veux vraiment savoir? Ne le regrette pas une fois que je te l'aurai dit."

"En fait NON, je ne veux pas savoir."

"KIM TAEYEON!" J_'ai crié en lui volant la boulette de riz qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche.__  
__  
__Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.._

"KWON YURI! Arrête d'intimider la petite Taengoo!" _ma mère me cria__  
__  
__Elle apportait plus de boulette de riz en faisant attention à ne les donner QU'A Taeyeon. _"Alors ma Taengoo, comme s'est passée ta journée?" _elle lui demanda en lui tapotant sur la tête__  
_  
"C'était une bonne journée, plus productive que celle de Yuri au final" _Elle rigola_

"Je sais. Yuri a oublié de se lever ce matin. Vilaine Yuri." _Ma mère a répondu tout en me tapant sur les fesses__  
__  
__Gosh..C'était embarrassant_

"MAMAN! S'il te plait ne fait pas ça, je suis grande maintenant"

"Ma pauvre petite chose, il n'y a que Taengoo ici, ne soit pas timide!" _elle me dit en me chatouillant._"Taengoo, est-ce que tu restes pour diner? Je cuisinerai ton plat favori !"

"J'aimerais vraiment tata mais je ne peux pas rester ce soir, je dois rentrer tôt à la maison." _Taeyeon répondit__  
__  
__Ma mère l'enlaça._"La prochaine fois alors!" _elle serra Taeyeon dans ses bras encore une fois et sorti de la chambre._ "Et Yul, va prendre une douche avant de manger.. et fais tes devoirs aussi!"

_Je me suis tournée vers Taeyeon __"_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Moi? rien, pourquoi?" _elle faisait comme si elle était surprise_

"Je te connais, aller, raconte!" _j'ai insisté_ "Je sais que tu me caches quelque -ah! DIS MOI!"

_Son visage devint sérieux_ "Alors, qui est-ce que tu aimes Yuri?" e_lle demanda__  
__  
__Le moment était enfin arrivé..__  
_  
"Omg Taengoo! Tu veux vraiment savoir? Je suis touchée.." _Je fis semblant de pleurer_

"Alors qui c'est?" _Elle semblait vraiment vouloir savoir__  
__  
__J'ai commencé a marcher dramatiquement vers la fenêtre, regardant dans la pénombre. J'ai alors commencé a lui raconter_."C'est.. une fille magnifique. Elle semble peut-être froide mais je sais qu'elle est douce. Son sourire est.. ok, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu sourire mais il doit être incroyable. Et sa voix, wow, si glaciale mais hot." J_e me suis tournée vers elle_ "Ah, Taengoo, essaie d'ima.."

_Ma mâchoire se décrocha.. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.. J'étais encore tombée dans son piège stupide.._ "AHHHHHHHHH! KIM TAEYEON!"_Comment a t-elle pu me laisser la, comme une idiote, en train de parler dans le vide!? Stupide Taengoo!__  
_

******Environ 19h, appartement de Taeyeon,****  
********  
PDV de Tiffany**

C_a faisait deux heures que j'étais dans l'appartement de Taeyeon. J'ai eu l'incroyable surprise de voir ma nouvelle chambre, deux fois plus grande que mon ancienne et avec toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur. J'avais même ma propre salle de bain maintenant. J'étais touchée qu'ils aient essayé de recréer mon ancienne chambre ici. Ca m'aidera a me sentir plus à l'aise j'imagine.__  
__  
__L'appartement de Taeyeon était juste génial. Le séjour et la cuisine ne formaient qu'une pièce. Elle avait un magnifique piano blanc à côté de la cheminée. Le canapé était en face d'un immense écran Lcd et je pense qu'elle adorait les jeux vidéos car elle avait des jeux et des consoles rangés devant la télé. Tout était tellement bien organisé et propre. J'allais devoir faire attention à ne pas être trop bordélique.__  
__  
__Ce soir là, j'aidais la mère de Taeyeon a préparer le repas bien que j'étais très mauvaise cuisinière. Nous discutions jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Taeyeon. Elle salua sa mère et alla dans sa chambre. Madame Kim me fit un sourire réconfortant. _"Je m'excuse pour son comportement, j'espère qu'elle deviendra plus sociable."

"Ce n'est pas grave Mme Kim. Ça ne me dérange pas" _C'était vrai; Je m'en fichais un peu, bien que ça me mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir lui parler_

"S'il te plait MiYoung, tu peux m'appeler tata. Madame Kim semble si distant." _elle dit en souriant_

"Alors appelez moi Tiffany! Je préfère ça que MiYoung.." _Je ris; Je commençais vraiment a me sentir à l'aise avec elle__  
__  
__Alors que je pensais que Taeyeon était quelqu'un de solitaire, elle sortit de sa chambre pour venir mettre la table. WOW. La fille rebelle qui met la table. J'étais vraiment choquée. Après qu'elle ai finit, elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télé.__  
__  
__30 minutes plus tard, le diner était servi. J'allais m'asseoir lorsque 'Tata' nous dit qu'elle partait. Son mari était toujours à l'entreprise alors elle allait le rejoindre et l'attendre. J'ai trouvé ça mignon__  
__  
__Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la porte et elle m'a réconfortée __"_Ne t'inquiète pas Tiffany-ah, laisse lui le temps de te montrer qui elle est vraiment. Taeyeon est une gentille fille, elle a juste besoin de temps." _Elle m'enlaça et partit.__  
__  
__Maintenant.. J'étais toute seule dans un appartement avec Taeyeon.._ _Qu'est ce que je dois faire?_ J_e suis retournée m'asseoir à la table alors que Taeyeon mangeait son riz en regardant la télé. J'étais rassurée qu'elle soit allumée, sinon le silence m'aurait tuée. Je savais qu'elle était introvertie et qu'elle ne parlait jamais à personne alors je me suis dis que je devrais peut-être faire un effort._ "Alors Taeyeon, comment était ta journée?" J_'ai essayé de lui demander__  
__  
__"..."__Elle ne quittaient pas l'écran des yeux_

_Ok..C'était embarrassant.. Pheww.. C'est bon Fany, sa mère a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Ne t'énerve pas.. ne t'énerve pas._ _J'ai essayé de lui parler de nouveau après m'être calmée. _"Ton appartement est vraiment sympa, merci de me laisser rester ici"_je l'ai regardée. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la remercier hier.__  
__  
__"..."__  
__  
__Ok c'était vraiment en train de m'énerver. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du exploser mais c'était vraiment dur de rester calme. __"_YA! Je te parle! Tu sais que c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre quand on te pose une question?" _Je lui ai crié. Elle était vraiment choquée de ma réaction, elle a même sursauté._

"Toi.." _elle commença a parler puis s'arrêta_ "...Peu importe."

_Elle me tue.. Comment quelqu'un peut être si froid et calme? Je pensais que Sica était le pire spécimen qui puisse exister.. J'imagine que j'avais tort.__  
__  
__10 minutes plus tard, nous avions finit de manger et j'ai commencer à débarrasser la table.. jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrête__  
_  
"Je vais le faire" _elle me dit en prenant le bol que je tenais..Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne parlais pas plus souvent.. sa voix était si douce.._

"Non, je vis dans cette maison, je dois le faire" _j'ai dit en récupérant le bol_

Elle reprit le bol encore une fois, "J'ai dit que j'allais le faire" _cette fois-ci sa voix semblait irritée._

"Noooooooon laisse moi le faire!" _J'ai gémit__  
__  
__Je lui avait encore fait peur. Elle a fait une tête bizarre alors que je me plaignais, comme si elle était dégoutée. Bien que c'était surement négatif, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.. Elle lâcha le bol et soupira._"Peu importe.." E_lle répéta une nouvelle fois son expression favorite puis partit dans sa chambre._ "Éteins les lumières une fois que tu as finis" e_lle me rappela avant de fermer la porte_

"Bonne nuit.." _J'ai dit alors que la porte se fermait. Je fis la vaisselle, nettoyai la table et éteins les lumières. Je suis ensuite retournée dans ma chambre, j'ai pris une douche bien chaude, me suis mise en pyjama et fait mes devoirs. Après les avoir finit, je suis allée me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas a m'endormir. C'était surement le fait d'être dans un nouvel environnement qui me gênait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la fille qui dormait dans l'autre chambre, juste à côté de moi. Je dormais sous le même toit que Kim TaeYeon__  
__  
__Pendant plusieurs heures, je n'ai pas arrêté de me tourner dans tous les sens, mais je n'arrivais pas a m'endormir. J'ai même essayer d'écouter de la musique mais ça n'a pas marché. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller regarder la télé, peut-être que ça m'aidera plus.__  
__  
__C'était a peu près deux heures du matin quand j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre. Il y avait une petite lumière qui venais de la cuisine.. J'ai commencé à avoir peur.._ _Je fais quoi si c'est un fantôme?_ J_'ai marché très très doucement vers la cuisine._

"Taeyeon?..." _J'ai murmuré en regardant dans la cuisine, d'où la lumière venait__  
__  
__Et elle était la.. Kim Taeyeon, debout devant le frigo ouvert et buvant un verre d'eau dans.. __HUH? UN PYJAMA KERORO?!QUOI?_ _Taeyeon ressemblait a une petite grenouille de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un pyjama keroro, par ça je veux dire que; il était vert avec des têtes de keroro de partout.. et avec ça, elle portait aussi des pantoufles vertes avec des keroro immense dessus..Il ne manquait plus qu'un masque et c'était bon, son costume Halloween était prêt.__  
__  
__Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée.__"_Hmmm Taeyeon?"_je l'ai appelé. Pas de réaction._"Ya Kim Taeyeon! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?"_Je l'ai réprimandée. Toujours rien. Elle était toujours la, buvant son eau.__  
__  
__Quand elle eut finit, elle posa son verre dans l'évier, ferma le frigo et retourna dans sa chambre.C'est à ce moment la que j'ai compris__  
_  
_ELLE EST SOMNAMBULE? KIM TAEYEON EST SOMNAMBULE! OMG!_ J_e me suis dit. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai assisté a un truc pareil.. La petite rebelle de l'école est somnambule et fan de keroro! Si seulement je pouvais le dire aux autres!__  
__  
__Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir, trop excitée de ce que j'avais vu. Ça a vraiment rendu ma journée.. ou ma soirée plus belle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, j'avais le sentiment que cette histoire de vivre avec Taeyeon.. allait être mieux que ce que je pensais._


	7. Chapter 7

******Le matin à l'appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

J_'étais tellement fatiguée. J'ai du dormir seulement quatre heures la nuit dernière. Tout ça à cause de Taeyeon et son pyjama Keroro. J'aurais dû prendre une photo. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris une photo d'elle dans son pyjama tout mignon? Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je me suis trainée comme une larve vers la salle de bain.___

_15 minutes plus tard, j'étais changée et prête pour cette nouvelle journée.___

_En sortant de ma chambre, je suis tombée sur ma colocataire._ "Oh ... Taeyeon bonjour" J_e lui ai souri___

_"..."__Elle m'a simplement regardée, puis elle est partie pour l'école.___

_Je me tenais là à la regarder bêtement. A ce moment, je voulais crier et lui dire que je l'avais vue porter un pyjama keroro mais j'ai tenue ma langue. C'était mieux de ne pas aggraver la situation___

_Quand je suis allée à la cuisine, j'ai eu la grande surprise de voir la nourriture sur la table. Taeyeon avait préparé le petit-déjeuné pour moi. Cette gamine était vraiment surprenante. Je me suis assise et j'ai déjeuné avant de partir pour le lycée.__  
_

******Lycée,****  
********  
PDV de Yuri**

"Ah ... Je suis dans les temps aujourd'hui!" J_e me suis félicitée.___

_J'ai garé ma voiture et me suis dirigée vers l'école. Sur mon chemin, j'ai vu une des amies de Jessica se plaindre dans un restaurant. Je pouvais l'entendre expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent ou un truc du genre depuis le trottoir. Je me suis alors dirigée vers elle._

"Ahjussi! Je vous ai dit que je dois aller à l'école maintenant, mais je reviendrai vous payer plus tard. Je dois emprunter de l'argent à mes amies, je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi maintenant ... " _a expliqué Sooyoun_g

"Je ne veux pas savoir! Tu dois me payer maintenant! "_Il a crié___

_Je me dirigeai vers elle._ "Hé, tout va bien?" J_e lui ai demandé___

_Elle me regarda et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand puis elle bégaya_ "O..o..o..h..K..w..o..n..Yu..Ri..?".

J_e ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si choquée, c'était comme si elle avait peur de moi. _"Ouais, c'est moi, est-ce qu'il y a un problème?" J_e lui ai demandé de nouveau.___

_Elle semblait s'être calmée un peu._ "Non... Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer la nourriture et ce ahjussi ne veut pas me laisser partir"

"Cette gamine n'a pas arrêté de manger pendant les 30 dernières minutes et maintenant elle dit qu'elle n'a pas assez d'argent!"i_l dit et prit alors le poignet de Sooyoung pour l'empêcher de partir._

"Je vous ai dit! Je vais demander de l'argent à mes amis et je vous paierai après l'école!" _Elle essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme._

"Laissez-la partir, je vais vous payer" _J'ai finalement dit.___

_Après avoir payé le gars, Sooyoung m'a remerciée et nous sommes allées à l'école ensemble.__  
_  
"Ah merci beaucoup Yuri! Je te rembourserai demain, promis! " e_lle dit_

"C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir pu t'aider" , _c'est l'amie de Jessica, après tout, c'est comme si j'aidais Jessica indirectement_. C_ette pensée me fit sourire.__  
_  
___Ah.. Jessica.. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son petit nez, ses petites mains.. Jessica..___

_Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas la voix de Taeyeon, mais celle de Sooyoung qui brisa mon rêve, surtout quand j'ai entendu le nom de Jessica_. "... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jessica pense que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de gentil" _je l'ai entendue dire._

_OMG Jessica a parlé de moi ?! Wow.. ouf.. je dois me calmer..joue la cool..__Je me suis dit. J'ai essayé de réagir naturellement et comme si je n'en avais rien à faire j'ai demandé a Sooyoung aussi calmement que possible. _"Tu disais?"

"C'est juste Jessica! Je.. Je sais que tu es très gentille", _elle me sourit.. un peu trop à mon goût.._

"Oh..okay.." _ça alors..J'avais trop peur pour lui demander quoi que ce soit sur Jessica._

_Puis de nul part, Sooyoung illumina ma journée_.

"Yuri.. pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec nous?" _Elle m'a demandé:_ "Je veux dire, tu es souvent seule quand Taeyeon n'est pas là"

"Bien sûr!" J_e ne pouvais pas cacher mon excitation. Sooyoung! Mon nouveau héros!_

"Oh vraiment? Ca ne te dérangerait pas? ", _Elle avait l'air vraiment surprise. Je suppose qu'elle n'imaginait pas que je dise oui._

"Bien sûr! Toi et tes amies avez l'air vraiment sympas! "_J'ai dit._ _Surtout Jessica..ahh.. Jessica.._

"Génial! On peut manger ensemble ce midi alors! Je suis sûre que les filles seront contentes que tu nous rejoignes. "_elle a joyeusement déclaré._

_J'ai souri comme une idiote_. "Crois moi, c'est moi qui suis contente!"

_Aujourd'hui est une si belle journée ..._

******Plus tard à l'heure du repas, Lycée********SoWon****  
****  
********PDV de Yuri**

_J'étais tellement excitée quand la cloche sonna.C'était finalement midi! J'attendais depuis ce matin. J'allais manger avec Jessica! Même dans mes rêves je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ça. Le seul problème était Taengoo.. Je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec nous.. Aish, voilà le problème quand vous avez une amie solitaire.___

_Je me dirigeai vers Taeyeon._ "Taeyeon si on mangeait avec Sooyoung et ses amies d'aujourd'hui?" _J'ai essayé de rendre les choses amusantes.. comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.._

_Elle me regarda. _"Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"Il ya des millions de raisons, mais je vais seulement t'en donner une" _Je l'ai regardée_. "Pour se faire des amis" _C'était une mauvaise raison en fait, du moins pour TaeYeon_

"Peu importe.." _Elle s'est alors levée et s'est en allée avec son repas.___

_Sooyoung m'attendait. Elle m'a dit que les autres étaient déjà dehors, près du terrain de foot. Il faisait beau alors elles voulaient manger dehors. Nous sommes alors parties toutes les deux les rejoindre. 5 min plus tard, nous sommes arrivées sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.C'était juste à côté du terrain de football, sur l'herbe. Elles avaient mis une couverture là et s'étaient assise en cercle avec leur pouvais voir Jessica au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions. Elle avait une expression endormie sur son visage alors qu'elle mangeait. Elle était si belle.. et comme le soleil brillait, son corps le reflétait._

"Hey tout le monde! Yuri va manger avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui! "_Sooyoung dit aux filles une fois que nous les avions rejointes.___

_Elles se sont toutes mises à me regarder. Jessica avec un visage contrarié, Hyoyeon curieux et Tiffany surpris._

"Salut! Contente, de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kwon Yuri! "_Je me suis présentée avec joie.___

_Tiffany a été la première à me saluer._ "Enchantée Yuri! Je suis Hwang Mi Young mais s'il te plaît appelles moi Tiffany! "_Elle souriait. Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Elle semblait vraiment gentille.__  
__  
__Hyoyeon aussi s'est présentée, seule Jessica est restée silencieuse._

"Excuse notre ice princess, elle est trop paresseuse pour parler" T_iffany rit. Ca m'a rappelé ma relation avec Taeyeon, comme je dois souvent parler à sa place._

"C'est pas grave, nous nous connaissons déjà." _J'ai carrément dit._

"Ah bon? Vous vous connaissez? "_Sooyoung, choquée, a demandé._

"Je ne la connais pas." _Jessica a répondu aussitôt que la question a été posée.___

_Bon.. c'était dur.. et froid.. mais gosh, elle était toujours aussi hot.___

_Nous avons ensuite joyeusement mangé notre repas et parlé de tout et rien. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec elles aujourd'hui.___

_Alors que nous rangions nos affaires, Tiffany m'a soudainement demandé. _"Oh Yuri, où est Taeyeon?"

"Hmm ... Taeyeon? Je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle aime être seule parfois alors.. "J_'ai trouvé une excuse. Je savais exactement où était Taeyeon mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire._ "Tu la cherches?" J_e lui ai demandé._

"Non! Je me posais simplement la question puisque vous êtes toujours ensemble. Ha ha " _Elle rit nerveusement avant de changer de sujet.___

___Bizarre..___

_Comme les autres se pressaient pour retourner en classe, Jessica était à la traîne. J'ai saisi cette occasion pour rester avec elle._

"Alors Jessica, tu vas faire quoi ce week-end?" J_e lui ai demandé.._ _omg, on dirait un stalker._

"Rien" _elle répondit froidement._

"Ca te dirait de sortir? Ca pourrait être amusant! "

_Elle me regarda et leva les yeux_. "Dans tes rêves". _Elle se mit à marcher plus vite, mais s'arrêta immédiatement et se tourna vers moi._ "Toi! Passe devant moi. Vite! "_Elle me dit_

_Je fis ce qu'elle demandait sans trop comprendre._ "Et ne te retourne pas! Contente toi de marcher! "_Elle a ordonné._

_Ah ~ je pourrais écouter les ordres de Jessica tous les jours.._

******Après les cours, Honey Dessert,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Sooyoung et Jessica n'ont pas arrêter de parler de Yuri depuis notre arrivée. Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à elles a vrai dire, j'avais mes propres problèmes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre lors de notre leçon de mathématiques. L'année dernière, j'ai eu du mal a passer à cause de ma moyenne; Les maths étaient mon point faible._

"Hé les filles.." _Je les ai appelées mais bien sûr,elles étaient trop occupés à débattre qu'elles ne m'ont même pas entendue._

"Tu m'énerves, si tu veux tellement passer du temps avec elle, fais le quand je ne suis pas là!" J_essica réprimanda Sooyoung._

"C'est quoi ton problème? tu devrais être reconnaissante,Yuri m'a sauvé la vie! " _Sooyoung répondit_

"Elle a juste payé pour toi, rien de plus! Tu n'avais pas a lui demander si elle voulait trainer avec nous."_Jessica leva les yeux au ciel.__  
_  
"Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? Yuri est très gentille et chaleureuse.. et elle est riche et jolie. Tellement parfaite.. Yuri-ah.. "_Sooyoung commença à rêvasser.. encore.. elle n'a pas cessé depuis ce matin. Jessica, énervée, pris son sac et partie, sans oublié de frapper sur la tête Sooyoung en partant.___

_Après avoir exagéré pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait que Jessica lui avait fait mal, Sooyoung commanda un autre __milk-shake au chocolat pour lui remonter le moral. J'ai essayé de nouveau d'attirer l'attention des filles. _"Les filles, je fais comment avec mes leçons de mathématiques? Je n'arrive vraiment plus à suivre en classe "J_e leur ai dit.___

_Sooyoung qui venait d'avoir son smoothie ne me portait bien sur aucune attention, donc j'ai regardé Hyoyeon, attendant son aide._ "Malheureusement on est pas plus douée que toi Fany-ah" _Hyoyeon dit. Elles ne m'aident vraiment pas du tout._

"Je voulais un tuteur, mais je ne sais pas qui et je ne veux pas payer pour en avoir un.." _J'ai soupiré, je pourrais probablement demander à un autre élève, mais il voudrait surement quelque chose en retour.___

_Sooyoung lâcha._ "Dommage que tu ne puisses pas demander à Kim Taeyeon".

"Hein? Pourquoi elle? "_J'ai demandé_

"Ah Fany-ah, tu ne sais vraiment rien sur cette école" _Hyoyeon dit. __"_Kim Tae Yeon est la meilleure élève du lycée"

"Quoi? Depuis quand? "_J'étais choquée_. "Elle n'écoute jamais en classe" J_'ai fait remarquer.___

_Hyoyeon roula les yeux et continua._ "Elle a toujours été la meilleure élève depuis qu'elle est entrée ici. Quant à Yuri, elle est la plupart du temps dans le top3." _Journaliste Hyoyeon nous informa___

___Intéressant.____Alors Taeyeon est une enfant intelligente?___

_Nous sommes parties peu après Jessica, Sooyoung voulait toujours manger de la glace mais on a finit par la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Je devais soit disant prendre mon bus habituel pour que les filles ne remarquent rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles découvrent que je vis avec Taeyeon.. pas maintenant._

******Résidence Kwon,****  
********  
PDV de Yuri**

___Ah quelle belle journée, ça aurait pu être encore mieux si Jessica m'avait adressé la parole, mais l'occasion se représentera a l'avenir. Nous allons manger ensemble tous les jours, je suis trop contente!__Je me parlais à moi même, sans remarquer que quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre.___

_Soudain, je me suis pris un oreiller dans la me suis retournée et j'ai rvu.. ma sœur bien-aimée.._ "Ya! C'est comme ça que tu traites ta grande soeur?"J_e lui ai crié___

_Elle me tira la langue._ "tu le mérites, babo!" e_lle dit avant de s'enfuir_  
_  
__"YA!__Yoona!__Reviens ici__petite vermine__! "Je criais tout en lui courant après jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère faisait la cuisine et mon père lisait les journaux___

_Yoona s'arrêta derrière lui et gémit._ "Appa! Yul veut me frapper! " E_lle fit semblant d'avoir peur. Quelle bonne actrice..___

_J'ai soupiré et me suis assise à table. _"Elle m'a jeté un oreiller dessus alors que j'étudiais.."

_Elle s'est alors moquée de moi. _"Elle n'était pas en train d'étudier. Elle marmonnait quelque chose au sujet d'une certaine Jessica. Et son visage était stupide" _Elle rit_.

"Vous pouvez lui dire d'arrêter s'il vous plait?" J_'ai demandé à mes parents.___

_Mon père prit la parole._ "Cesse de taquiner ta sœur Yoona!" _Mais ensuite il lui a chuchoté_ "Qui c'est cette Jessica?"

_Yoona sourit et chuchota_: "Je sais pas mais je suppose que Yul l'aime vraiment parce qu'elle rêvasse toujours en pensant à cette fille. Ha ha ", _puis ils ont rit ensemble.___

_Ils croyaient vraiment que je ne les entendrais pas? ____*soupire*___

_Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à la fin du dîner car je suis allée me coucher. Comme si avec ma sœur ce n'était pas suffisant, mes parents avaient a agir comme des gamins eux aussi. Pauvre de mo_i ...

******Appartement TaeNy,****  
********  
********PDV de Tiffany****  
**  
_Quand je suis revenue aujourd'hui, après l'école, j'ai trouvé Taeyeon endormie sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'étudier son visage endormi. Il ressemblait a celui d'un bébé.C'était un peu effrayant quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement fermés. Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'idée ultra intelligente de vouloir vérifier s'ils étaient vraiment fermés ou non. Alors je suis allée voir plus près.. plus près de son visage.._

"Tu fais quoi?" _Elle m'a demandé, les yeux maintenant ouverts.. Repérée!___

_J'ai littéralement fait un bon et secoué ma tête_. "Je.. Je.. j'ai rien fait! J'ai laissé tomber mon téléphone alors je le cherchais... ha, ha "_J'ai ris nerveusement.___

_Taeyeon était probablement encore endormie alors elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention a ce que je venais de dire, elle passa en mode je-men-fiche et alla à la cuisine. Elle prit une enveloppe sur la table et me la donna. _"De la part de mes parents", _elle a simplement dit puis retourna à la cuisine.___

_J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, c'était une lettre de ses parents. Ils s'excusaient de ne pas m'avoir dit au revoir avant de partir pour New York. Ils ont promis de revenir aussi souvent que possible et m'ont souhaité bonne chance avec Taeyeon. Ils ont également écrit leurs numéros de téléphone en cas d'urgence. Je me sentais vraiment triste de leur départ.. Je commençais à être vraiment à l'aise avec sa mère et.. je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les remercier non plus.. Je me sentais mal.___

_Puis j'ai pensé à Taeyeon. Elle n'a pas vraiment passer de temps avec ses parents depuis qu'ils sont revenus. La plupart du temps, j'étais là quand elle les voyait ce qui n'était pas énorme._

"Taeyeon! Tes parents ne restent que quelques jours quand ils viennent en Corée? "J_e lui ai demandé. Je me demandais combien de temps elle les voyait..___

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à ma question. Je pouvais sentir que ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori. _"Quelques jours suffisent ..."._ Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas en demander plus._

"Hmm ... Taeyeon-ah, je peux te demander une faveur?"

"Non",_ elle a immédiatement répondu. Elle n'y a même pas réfléchis..!_

"Quoi? Attends, je ne t'ai même pas encore dit ce que c'était! "J_'ai rapidement dit: _"J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider en maths. Je ne veux pas rater ma dernière année! S'IL TE PLAÎT !" _je l'ai supplié.__  
_  
"..Non.."

"Aish..pourquoi?" _J'ai demandé avec colère._

"Trouves quelqu'un d'autre, je suis occupée" _elle trouva une excuse stupid_e.

"Juste quelques heures par jour, je cuisinerai pour toi!"

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel_ "Tu ne sais même pas cuisiner"

"YA! Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas cuisiner? "_J'ai lui ai crié_

"C'est évident que tu ne peux pas..de toute façon, j'ai dit non" _elle dit contrariée.___

_Elle était sur le point de partir quand j'ai laissé échapper_ "T'es trop occupée a te réveiller pendant la nuit en pyjama keroro?_"__Hehe,elle devait m'aider maintenant.___

_Elle se retourna et me regarda avec une expression surprise. _"Qu'est ce que t'as dit?"

"Je t'ai vu, dormir debout dans ton pyjama Keroro la nuit dernière. Il était très mignon! J'ai même pris quelques photos en souvenir! "_J'ai dit avec mon plus beau sourire_.

"Tu mens.." _elle essayait de se convaincre.__  
_  
"Tu verras demain si je mens. Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue quand toute l'école sera au courant!"

"Toi.." _Elle soupira.. Je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille._

"YEAH! Alors, c'est réglé! Tu es ma tutrice! Félicitations! "_Je criais joyeusement tout en lui dansant autour._

_"Tu es la meilleure Fany!"_ J_e me suis félicitée.___

_Si Taeyeon était la plus intelligente des étudiants, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à étudier avec elle. J'étais confiante, j'allais surement m'améliorer. Et j'espérais aussi qu'avec ce tutorat, on pourrait devenir plus proches et même devenir nuit là, j'ai très bien dormi, les choses commençaient à aller de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux._


	8. Chapter 8

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Taeyeon était ma tutrice. Depuis,elle m'aidait a comprendre ce qu'on faisait en cours et elle me surveillait aussi pendant que je faisais mes devoirs. Demander a TaeYeon de m'aider était une bonne chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si sérieuse.___

_Elle était assez effrayante comme prof. J'avais découvert une autre facette d'elle depuis quelques semaines. Parfois, elle me menaçait de me priver de diner si je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs, ou si je n'arrivais pas à résoudre un exercice qu'elle m'avait donné.. Malgré ça j'avais de bon résultat, J'étais plus à l'aise dans cette matière.___

_Le seul inconvénient était; que je n'avais plus de temps libre.. En plus de ça, mes amies se doutaient de plus en plus de quelque chose vu que je disparaissais tous les soirs après l'école._

"Hé! T'as pas encore finit?" _Sa voix froide me demanda._ "Arrête de rêver si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est bientôt l'heure de diner, donc si tu veux manger.. "

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui crier dessus. __"_YA KIM Tae Yeon! Ça fait maintenant un mois que je travaille dur! Tu ne pourrais pas être plus sympa avec moi? "

"Je travaille dur aussi.. reste tranquille et étudie" _elle dit, les yeux rivés sur sa Nintendo DS. Oui, c'est ce que ma tutrice avait l'habitude de faire pendant que je faisais mes devoirs.. Elle jouait à des jeux vidéo.._

"Taeyeon-ah .. Ou pourrait faire un truc d'amusant pendant les prochaines vacances la semaines prochaine"_ Je lui ai demandé. Je savais que Sooyoung et Hyoyeon partaient avec leurs parents. Seule Jessica et moi n'avions rien de prévu pour l'instant_

"..."

"Taeyeon-ah!" _Je l'ai appelée tout en sautant sur ma chaise.___

_Elle soupira. _"Tiens toi tranquille, tu m'énerves"

_Je fis la moue_. "Taeyeon babo!"

_Depuis quelques semaines, notre relation se composait de quelques échanges. A chaque fois que nous nous parlions, c'était parce que je me plaignais d'elle. Même si nous ne sommes pas devenus meilleures amies.. ou même amies, les choses allaient vraiment de mieux en mieux et ça me faisait plaisir._

******Lycée,**

PDV de Jessica

_Je pouvais sentir que Tiffany me cachait quelque chose. Chaque jour, elle disparaissait juste après la fin des cours. Sooyoung et Hyoyeon n'ont rien remarqué mais je connaissais trop bien Fany. Elle n'était pas tant dans ses études au point de courir chez elle pour étudier. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Alors aujourd'hui, après les cours, j'ai décidé de la suivre.___

_Comme prévu, dès que la cloche a sonné, Tiffany ramassa son sac et claqua la porte de la classe. J'ai, pour une fois, fait un effort et je me suis mise à courir. Fany voulait tellement partir vite que c'était impossible qu'elle me remarque. Alors que je lui courait après, je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. Le choc nous a projetés à terre.__  
__  
__  
__Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de regarder pour voir qui c'était; sa voix était plus que familière. _"Oh Jessica! Je suis tellement désolée, ça va?" _Elle dit en me soulevant.. et quand je dis qu'elle m'a soulevée, elle m'a prise et m'a remise sur mes pieds, comme si j'étais un enfant._

"Yah! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas?" _Je lui ai crié avant de me rappeler ma mission._ "NON! Où est-elle? Je l'ai perdue à cause de toi! "_Je lui ai hurlé dessus à nouveau._

"Hein? Qui? " _Elle demanda, perdue._

"Tiffany!" _J'ai commencé à marcher vers le portail de l'école, mais Fany était nulle part_. "Aish ~ j'avais même couru aujourd'hui." J_e me suis plainte._

"tu suivais Tiffany? Quelle coïncidence! Je suivais Taeyeon!" _elle lâcha___

_Je l'ai regardée._ "Pourquoi tu suivais Taeyeon?"

_Yuri m'a alors expliqué la situation, que Taeyeon partait immédiatement après que la cloche ait sonné et qu'elle avait arrêté de venir chez elle depuis quelques semaines.___

_Alors Taeyeon aussi était bizarre depuis un moment.. Je me demandais si ces deux n'avaient pas quelque chose à voir ensemble._

"Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre elles?" _Yuri me demanda___

_Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ça_. "Bien sûr que non! Taeyeon est probablement la dernière personne avec qui Tiffany sortirait "_J'ai dit en toute confiance_. "Fany n'aime pas les gens comme Taeyeon, impitoyables et brutaux"

_Je pensais que Yuri allait s'énerver, mais son regard me dit que je ne devais pas juger son amie comme ça._ "Taeyeon n'est pas comme vous tous la décrivez.."_ elle dit simplement___

_Je savais que c'était mieux de ne pas plus continuer sur le sujet, évidemment, nous n'avions pas la même opinion_. "Alors, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a perdu leur trace?" _Je lui ai demandé; toujours en colère de ne pas pouvoir suivre Tiffany.___

_Elle réfléchit._ "Eh ben, on peut les suivre demain! On sera mieux préparées et plus efficaces ensemble! "_Elle dit joyeusement._

"Pourquoi je travaillerais avec toi? Je n'ai pas besoin de suivre Taeyeon" _J'ai déclaré_

"Tu as raison.. peut-être que je peux t'aider à suivre Tiffany et je suivrai Taeyeon un autre jour", _elle proposa_

"Et pourquoi je te laisserais m'aider?"

_Elle répliqua immédiatement_. "J'ai une voiture? Ce sera plus facile de suivre Fany si elle prend le bus ou qu'elle monte dans une voiture!" _Ok, là, elle marquait un point..__  
_  
"Ok, tu peux m'aider" _Je lui dis_ "Sois prête pour demain!" J_'ai dit tout en partant._

"Oh Jessica! Ca te dit de trainer un peu? " _Elle m'a demandé.___

_Je me suis retournée et j'ai crié_ "DANS TES RÊVES!" _avant de partir.___

_Le lendemain à l'école, Yuri a agit bizarrement toute la journée, elle me regardait tout le temps et me faisait des signes étranges, que je ne comprenais même pas ou alors elle me jetait des papiers écrits_ "Je suis prête à suivre Tiffany!" _Ou_ "J'ai trop hâte!"._ On dirait vraiment une enfant.._

_Après notre dernière après-midi de classe, j'ai suivie Tiffany avec Yuri. J'ai remarqué que Taeyeon était encore assise quand nous sommes parties. C'était donc impossible que les deux aient quelque chose à voir ensemble. On l'a suivie en dehors de l'école où elle devint plus prudente, elle marchait plus lentement. Gosh qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher?___

_Nous étions toujours derrière elle quand soudain elle s'arrêta. Je me suis précipitée et j'ai poussé Yuri le plus loin que ma force le permettait. Heureusement, Fany s'était juste arrêtée pour faire ses lacets, une fois faits, elle s'éloigna. D'un autre côté, Yuri avait eu moins de chance. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu ou je l'avais poussée.. elle avait en fait finit dans les buissons.. évidemment, elle était pas super contente.__  
__  
__  
__Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a me crier dessus, j'ai rapidement changé de sujet_. "Vite, on perd Fany!" _Je lui dis en le tirant hors des buissons_

"Aish.. Je suis toute sale maintenant.. mes nouveaux vêtements..", _elle gémit alors qu'on traquait Fany de nouveau.___

_Cette fois, on s'est arrêtée toutes les deux et on s'est cachée derrière une voiture quand on a vu Tiffany monter dans une autre voiture. Comme elle nous tournait le dos, il m'était impossible de voir avec qui elle allait. Mais quand je me suis tournée vers Yuri, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux énormes, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas son cas.__  
_  
"Quoi? Quoi? T'as vu quelque chose?"J_e lui ai demandé_

_Toujours avec une expression choquée, elle dit_. "C'est.. c'est.. c'est.. la voiture de Taeyeon.."

_Je n'arrivais pas à la croire_. "Tu plaisantes? Ça ne peut pas être Taeyeon!" _C'est pas possible._.

"Je connais la voiture de Taeyeon et je connais aussi l'arrière de sa tête. C'est Taeyeon!" _elle dit toujours en regardant la voiture._

"Et maintenant? Où est ta voiture? On doit les suivre! "_Je lui ai dit.___

_Yuri alla rapidement prendre sa voiture pendant que je l'attendais. On était vraiment chanceuse parce que même si Taeyeon et Fany étaient déjà parties avant que ne Yuri revienne, on pouvait encore les voir. Cette fois, j'ai dit à Yuri d'être prudente parce que si elles nous voyaient, on étaient mortes. Après un trajet de 10 minutes, Taeyeon a garé sa voiture dans un parking sous-terrain.___

_Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de demander que Yuri expliqua._ "C'est le parking de l'immeuble de Taeyeon.." _elle était encore sous le choc._

"Pourquoi Tiffany va dans l'appartement de Taeyeon? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "_J'ai demandé à Yuri même si je savais qu'elle ne savait pas non plus___

_Yuri gara sa voiture en dehors de l'immeuble et nous sommes restées là pendant au moins 30 minutes. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, effrayées d'apprendre la vérité j'imagine.___

_Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, Yuri prit la parole_ "Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier?" _Elle demanda__  
_  
"On devrait? Je ne suis pas sûre que je veux savoir.." j_e répondis. C'était vrai.. peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir_

"Moi non plus.. mais, on les a suivies jusque là, alors.."

_Tout d'un coup, Yuri sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher vers l'entrée du bâtiment_. "J'y vais mais si tu ne veux pas venir, attends moi là"

_Mon côté curieux m'a convaincu et j'ai fini par suivre Yuri à l'intérieur. On était vraiment nerveuse alors qu'on prenait l'ascenseur. On venait juste de voir deux de nos amis ensemble, et ça nous rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Nous sommes arrivées au 9ème étage et nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'appartement 909, une fois là, on s'est arrêtée et on a attendu.. pour quoi faire? Moi même je ne savais pas.___

_Sur une impulsion, Yuri a sonné et mon cœur a cessé de battre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Ce que j'ai vu ensuite était bien au delà de mon imagination._

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

_J'ai entendu quelqu'un sonner alors que j'étais sous la douche; j'ai fermé l'eau, prit un peignoir et lentement ouvert la porte de ma chambre. Je voulais voir si Taeyeon allait ouvrir la porte mais elle n'était pas dans le salon, je voulais attendre un peu et voir si elle sortirait de sa chambre, mais on continuait de sonner alors je suis allée ouvrir moi-même.___

_C'était une mauvaise idée ...___

_Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, ma bouche s'est ouverte en grand et mes yeux ont faillit sortir de leur orbites. Elles étaient juste en face de moi, aussi surprises que moi apparemment, Jessica et Yuri. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus choquant; le fait que je sois dans l'appartement de Taeyeon ou le fait que je ne portais qu'un peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés, dans l'appartement de Taeyeon. Ou peut-être les deux en fait..___

_Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à ce moment précis, Taeyeon décida enfin de se montrer.. ne portant elle aussi qu'un peignoir et les cheveux encore mouillés. "Qui est là?" Elle a demandé avant de voir les deux, choquées.___

_On était la, toutes les quatre, sans bouger. Je pensais que l'une de nous allait briser le silence, mais personne n'a parlé. Nous étions juste là, debout, comme des idiotes, jusqu'à ce que Taeyeon prenne l'affaire en mains, elle s'est approchée et a simplement fermé la porte, laissant Yuri et Jessica dans le couloir._

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" _Je lui ai demandé une fois la porte fermée._

"Ignore les et va te changer" _elle dit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre._

_Je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu leur voix._. "YA HWANG MIYOUNG! OUVRE LA PORTE TOUT-DE-SUITE! "_Jessica cria._

"YA KIM TAEYEON! OUVRE CETTE PORTE!" _Yuri criait aussi. Elle criaient et frappaient dans la porte toutes les deux.___

_Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la auraient finit par faire peur aux voisins si je les avais laissées crier comme ça. Je les ai donc fait entrer et leur ai dit de rester dans le salon pendant que j'allais me changer. Elles ne discutèrent pas, trop choquées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rester si calme. Taeyeon et son attitude je-me-fiche-de-tout étaient lentement en train de réellement m'agacer.___

_15 minutes plus tard, je suis sortie de la salle de bain, et je suis tombée face à face avec Jessica, qui avait l'air plus que fâchée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire qu'elle me réprimandait déjà._ "Fany! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié nue dans l'appartement de Kim Tae Yeon ?!" _elle cria._

"Ok, d'abord, je n'étais pas à moitié nue et ensuite, arrêter de crier!" _J'ai répliqué_. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment!" _J'ai essayé de lui expliquer._

"Pas ce que je crois? Alors c'est quoi?",_ Elle me regardait, avec son regard de maman._

"C'est une longue histoire" _Je lui ai dit, mais son visage devint encore plus effrayant que jamais._ "Mais je vais tout t'expliquer maintenant.." J_'ai rapidement ajouté.___

_Voilà comment j'ai finit par raconter toute l'histoire à Jessica ... de ma première rencontre avec les parents de Taeyeon à l'enterrement de mon père jusqu'à l'histoire du tutorat. Je dois dire que Jessica a eu du mal à me croire, une simple histoire ne suffisait surement pas a expliquer ma présence ici.___

_Après avoir eu cette petite conversation, Jessica accepta le fait que j'allais vivre avec Taeyeon, nous sommes donc allées dans le séjour. Pendant ma discussion avec Sica, j'ai pensé à ce que Taeyeon et Yuri faisaient de leur côté, si elles avaient la même conversation que nous.___

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.. Les deux étaient comme des enfants et jouaient aux jeux vidéos. J'ai pensé que Taeyeon avait peut-être déjà expliqué l'histoire à Yuri, c'est pour ça qu'elle agissait comme si de rien n'était, mais quand elle m'a vue, elle a immédiatement demandé._ "Alors Tiffany, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Hein? Taeyeon ne t'a pas dit? "_J'ai demandé surprise en regardant Taeyeon qui jouait encore._

"Je lui ai demandé mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire.. elle m'a dit de te demander.." _Yuri qui jouait jusqu'à présent arrêta le jeu et me regarda._

"Euh.. je viens de raconter toute l'histoire à Jessica.." J_e lui ai dit mais elle m'a regardé avec des yeux de chien battu._ "Mais bon, je vais te la raconter aussi" _j'ai dit._

"Tu ne joues plus?"_ Taeyeon, agacée, demanda à Yuri.___

_Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Jessica, qui était assise à côté de Yuri prit la manette_. "Je vais jouer avec toi" _elle di_t "enfin, si t'as pas trop peur de perdre contre moi" _elle taquina Taeyeon.___

_Taeyeon la regarda et comme d'habitude_ : "Peu importe.." e_t les deux commencèrent à jouer pendant que je parlais à Yuri.___

_Ce soir là, Yuri et Jessica sont restées dîner. J'ai même eu l'extrême plaisir d'être tranquille avec Jessica sur le canapé à jouer aux jeux vidéo pendant que Yuri et Taeyeon faisaient la cuisine. Bien sûr, Taeyeon ne voulait pas le faire, en fait elle voulait juste les virer de l'appartement, mais Yuri a commencé à se plaindre et à bouder et elle était tellement bruyante que Taeyeon abandonna. Je pense aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait manger, puisque ni Jessica ni moi ne savons cuisiner, et laisser Yuri cuisiner par elle-même serait dangereux.___

_Après dîner, j'ai lavé la vaisselle avec Jessica tandis Yuri et Taeyeon jouaient encore._

"Alors, combien de tours ce soir?" _Demanda Yuri. Elles étaient sur le point de jouer à Mario Kart._

"Pas plus de 5?! C'est pas grave, je vais gagner! " _Taeyeon sourit._

_Attends?! Taeyeon sourit? Depuis quand Taeyeon sourit?_ _C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Encore une autre facette de Kim Tae Yeon._

"C'est quoi la récompense?" _J'ai demandé une fois la vaisselle finie. Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté Taeyeon._ "On peut jouer?"

"Non" _Taeyeon répondit._

"Aller Taengoo! Ca va être marrant! Laisses les jouer avec nous! " _Yuri tenta de la convaincre_

"Je parie qu'elle a peur de perdre" _Sica taquina_

"Peu importe.. Je m'en fiche"

"Très bien alors! On joue! "_J'ai dit joyeusement_. "C'est quoi la récompense?"

"Hmm.. si vous gagnez contre Taeyeon et moi, vous pouvez venir en vacances avec nous" Y_uri proposa___

_Taeyeon ouvrit ses yeux en grands et la frappa à l'épaule._ "Qu'est ce que tu fais? Je ne veux pas d'elles avec nous" _elle dit_

"Oh Taengoo! Tu es déjà sûre de perdre contre nous? "_Je l'ai taquinée. C'était bizarre de l'appeler Taengoo.. c'était comme si nous étions plus proche._

"Bon.." _Elle soupira. _"Pas plus de 5 courses alors, si vous gagnez, alors vous pouvez venir avec nous."

"Ouais! Aller Sica! Remportons nos vacances gratuites! "_J'ai crié avec enthousiasme.___

_Nous avons donc commencé notre petite compétition.___

_Sur la première course, j'étais contre Taeyeon. Nous nous sommes battues un peu pour les personnages, elle avait pris le champignon que je voulais, donc j'ai pleurniché et elle me l'a donné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je jouais à ce jeu, mais évidemment Taeyeon était meilleure. Bien sûr,le fait que Jessica faisait des commentaires et soupirait derrière moi ne m'aidait pas. La deuxième opposait Yuri à Sica et pour une raison inconnue, Jessica a gagné un peu trop facilement. Même moi, je soupçonnais Yuri de l'avoir laissée gagner même si elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.___

_A la fin, nous avons gagné, principalement parce que Yuri était vraiment nulle cette nuit là. Elle a perdu ses deux courses contre Sica et moi alors que Taeyeon avait perdu contre Sica. Taeyeon s'est mise en colère après avoir perdu et a commencé à frapper Yuri avec un coussin. Elles ressemblaient vraiment à des enfants.. C'était vraiment un côté de Taeyeon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Elle restait encore un peu introvertie, mais les choses avaient changé. Derrière son visage je-m'en-foutiste, elle appréciait notre présence._

"Alors, où allons-nous la semaine prochaine?" J_e leur ai demandé. La destination m'importait peu, j'étais juste contente d'aller en vacances, surtout après tout ce tutorat._

"Eh ben, on ne sait pas encore..",_ dit Yuri._

_Jessica a ensuite dit_. "C'est la semaine prochaine, vous devriez déjà savoir! Comment vous allez faire pour les billets d'avion?"_Elle demanda_

"Préparez juste votre passeport et votre valise. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin", a_ déclaré Taeyeon. Elle s'est alors levée.__"_Je suis fatiguée; on a encore école demain, alors vous feriez mieux de partir" _avec ça, elle est allée dans sa chambre.___

_Yuri et Jessica sont parties peu après. Je n'avais jamais prévu qu'elle découvre que je vivais avec Taeyeon, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elles sachent finalement la vérité. Je me suis sentie soulagée de ne plus avoir à mentir à Jessica. Et bien sûr, j'attendais avec impatiente mes vacances la semaine prochaine._ _Qui aurait cru que moi, Hwang Tiffany passerais une semaine de vacances avec Kim TaeYeon? Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire._

******En dehors de l'appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Yuri

_On venait de se faire jeter de l'appartement de Taeyeon: je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ma meilleure amie vivait avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais de toutes les filles avec qui elle aurait pu vivre, j'étais contente que ce soit Tiffany. A part ça? Si ça n'avait pas été ces deux là, je n'aurais jamais passé une journée entière avec Jessica. Je n'avais même pas encore pensé à la semaine prochaine.. en vacances avec Jessica, une semaine entière!__  
_  
"Hmm ... Jessica, tu habites où?" J_e lui ai demandé après avoir quitté l'immeuble.___

_Elle me regarda étrangement, comme si j'allais faire quelque chose de pas net. _"Pourquoi tu veux savoir?"

"Hein? Pour te ramener!" _Je lui souris. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors et je n'allais pas la laisser prendre les transports publics alors que je pouvais la ramener chez elle en sécurité.___

_Elle me regarda_. "C'est bon, je vais prendre le bus" _elle dit enfin._

"Non, ça peut être dangereux dehors et il est tard, je vais te ramener, s'il te plaît?" J_e lui ai demandé gentiment. Je n'arrivais pas a croire que j'allais presque jusqu'à mendier pour ramener une fille chez elle._

"Je t'ai dit que ça irait" _elle dit, contrariée. Cette fille est tellement têtue, elle veut toujours agir froidement___

_Je savais que je pouvais lui demander autant de fois que je voulais, elle refuserait toujours. J'ai changé de tactique._ "Eh ben, c'est dommage.. quand je pense que t'aurais pu être dans ton lit en moins de 15 minutes si je t'avais conduite" _j'ai agi comme si je me sentais mal pour elle_. "Mais c'est bon, le bus te posera seulement 30minutes après, je suppose."

_Je pouvais voir qu'elle hésitait donc j'ai fais comme si c'était déjà décidé._ "Bon je t'emmène a l'arrêt de bus?" J_e lui ai demandé tout en montrant la direction.___

_Jessica y réfléchis une seconde, puis se dirigea vers ma voiture_. "Non, je viens avec toi" _elle dit en s'arrêtant près de ma voiture. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à son comportement.___

_J'ai reconduit Jessica chez elle, et comme prévu, ça n'a prit que 15 minutes. Rien ne s'est réellement passé pendant le trajet, je n'ai pas parlé et elle est restée silencieuse. Lorsque je suis finalement arrivée chez elle, elle dormait déjà sur le siège du passager.___

_Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Je savais que c'était mal et que je n'aurais pas du le faire, j'ai essayé de lutter contre mon instinct, mais c'était trop dur. La lumière du lampadaire reflétait sur son visage, on aurait dit une princesse.. si belle et parfaite.___

_J'ai étudié son visage, son petit nez qui allait parfaitement avec son visage délicat, sa frange qui cachait son front, ses joues qui avaient l'air si douce qu'il fallait que je me retienne de les toucher et enfin, ses lèvres ... elles étaient légèrement __rouges et je savais qu'elles étaient douces avant même de les avoir touchées.__ Je me suis détestée pour ce que j'ai fait ensuite, mais c'était si agréable.. La seconde même à laquelle nos lèvres se sont effleurées, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse sur terre.___

_J'ai ensuite doucement caresser sa joue._ "Je suis désolée Jessica.. mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi" _J'ai doucement chuchoté._


	9. Chapter 9

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée un samedi matin, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dans environ deux heures, j'allais monter à bord d'un avion avec mes amies. Notre destination?__  
_  
"YEAH! Je vais à Bali! " _Je criais et sautais partout comme une enfant.___

_Taeyeon qui était dans le salon, me cria_ "YA! Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille? Je peux encore changer d'avis si tu continues de m'énerver! "

_Je lui ai simplement tiré la langue. Je préparais mes affaires dans ma chambre depuis un moment maintenant parce que je ne savais pas quoi emporter, j'avais beaucoup de vêtements et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir tous les prendre. Taeyeon, quant à elle, avait déjà préparé ses affaires la veille. Elle était rapide, je parie qu'elle avait des vêtements spéciaux juste pour ses vacances.___

_Notre avion était à 13h30, on aurait pu partir plus tôt, mais Sica ne voulait pas se réveiller trop tôt alors Yuri a réservé un vol plus tard. Après notre petit pari de la dernière fois, qui nous a permit de partir en vacance gratuitement, Taeyeon a obligé Yuri à s'occuper de toute l'organisation. Yuri est marrante alors je suis sûre que ça va être une vraie réussite!___

_1 heure avant de quitter l'appartement, je suis sortie de ma chambre avec mes bagages. Au début, Taeyeon n'a pas fait attention à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'entende me battre avec mes sacs._

"C'est quoi?" _Elle m'a demandé._

"Quoi c'est quoi?"

"C'est quoi tous ces trucs?" _elle montra mes sacs du doigt__  
_  
"Mes bagages" _J'ai répondu honnêtement._

"Tu ne prends pas tout ça." _elle dit._

"Et pourquoi?"

"On part pour 1 semaine, tu n'as pas besoin de 3 valises. Une suffit. ", _elle leva les yeux avant de se retourner vers la télé_

"Mais je n'ai pris que mes vêtements préférés!" _J'ai gémit._

"Je m'en fiche, c'est une valise ou tu restes à la maison"

_J'ai finit par bourré le plus de vêtements possible dans ma plus grande valise puis je suis allée la montrer à Taeyeon. Elle était pas super emballée, j'imagine qu'elle se doutait de ce que j'avais fait mais elle n'a rien dit. Après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois si on avait pas oublié nos passeports, on a quitté l'appartement. On avait décidé de se rejoindre à l'aéroport avec Sica et Yuri. J'espèrais que Sica s'était réveillée à temps..___

_30 minutes plus tard, on était arrivée à l'aéroport d'Incheon et on a attendu Sica et Yuri pour s'enregistrer. On avait pas le choix en fait, vu que Yuri avait nos billets d'avion. Heureusement, elles sont arrivées 10 minutes après nous. Sica avait le visage typique de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller tandis que Yuri souriait à tel point que je me demandais si sa bouche ne lui faisait pas mal. Et j'imagine que c'est parce que notre ice princess est paresseuse, que Yuri ne trainait pas seulement sa valise, mais aussi celle de Sica. Est-ce que Taeyeon ferait ça pour moi?Nah.._

"Salut tout le monde? Prêtes pour les vacances? " _Yuri nous a demandé, son sourire était super brillant!__  
_  
"OUI! OUI!" _J'ai crié de nouveau._

_Sica et Taeyeon étaient comme deux poissons morts. Si je ne les connaissais pas, j'aurais dit que c'était parce que ce n'était que le matin, mais tout le monde connais la vérité hein.___

_Nous nous sommes ensuite enregistrées, notre timing était juste parfait, on a dû attendre seulement 20 minutes avant l'embarquement. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais assise en première classe! Une fois que l'avion a décollé, Sica s'endormit aussitôt. Je savais que Jessica pouvait dormir quand et où elle voulait, mais là je pense qu'elle faisait semblant.. parce que Yuri était trop excitée et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment elle se sentait. Encore une fois,_ _j'ai vu la différence entre Taeyeon et Yuri. Une fois assise sur son siège, Taeyeon était comme absorbé par l'écran télé en face d'elle. Elle réprimandait parfois Yuri parce qu'elle était trop bruyante ou alors elle se plaignait que je parlais beaucoup trop, mais c'est tout. J'étais heureuse que Yuri soit là parce qu'avec Taeyeon qui restait silencieuse et Sica qui dormait, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour partager ma joie et mon excitation._

******Hôtel, Bali**

_Après un long vol, on a finalement atterri sur la magnifique île de Bali. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour passer la douane et récupérer nos bagages. Pour arriver à notre hôtel 5 étoiles, on a pris un taxi. Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, nous étions toutes après regarder le paysage, on était émerveillée par la beauté de l'île, même Taeyeon. Malheureusement, une fois arrivées à l'hôtel, un problème nous attendait._

"Alors, Mlle Kwon, vous avez les chambres 703 et 704, avec un lit simple king-size dans chacune.." _la réceptionniste dit tout en nous donnant les clés._

_Taeyeon ouvra grand les yeux._ "Hein attendez, nous voulions deux chambres séparées"

_La réceptionniste regarda son ordinateur et s'est excusée _"Je suis désolée mais vous avez réservé 2 chambres simples. Nous n'avons plus de chambre séparées. "

"Quoi?" _Taeyeon demanda_. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais nous n'avons que 2 chambres simples disponibles pour la semaine."

"C'est bon, on prend" _Yuri dit finalement en prenant les clés._

"Ya Kwon Yuri! Qu'est ce que t'as fait?" _Taeyeon gronda Yuri une fois que nous étions loin du hall._

"C'est pas ma faute! On a réservé trop tard c'est tout! " _Yuri expliqua alors qu'elle marchait vers l'ascenseur.__  
_  
"T'aurais pu choisir un autre hôtel!" _Taeyeon poursuivit_. "Je ne veux pas partager un lit!" _Elle se plaignait.___

_Yuri cria_ "NON! Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi non plus! "_Son visage semblait triste_. "Je ne peux pas dormir avec Taeyeon! Elle parle en dormant, c'est horrible! "

_Taeyeon lui lança son regard attendsquejetetue puis soupira_. "Alors, elle est somnambule et elle parle aussi en dormant.." J_e me suis dit_.

"T'as dit quoi?" _Taeyeon m'a soudainement demandé._

"Hein? NON! Rien..Je.. disais juste que ça n'avait pas d'importance avec qui j'allais dormir " _Fallait que je trouve une super excuse.._

"Vraiment? OKAY! Alors Tiffany tu peux partager la chambre avec Taengoo! " A_ décidé Yuri, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres._"Oh! Jessica! on partage l'autre chambre! "

_Je pense que Sica était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de qui allait partager sa chambre, elle souhaitait probablement simplement s'écraser sur un lit et visiter le pays des rêves. J'ai regardé Taeyeon mais elle ne montra aucun signe d'opposition, peut-être de l'énervement mais, Taeyeon était souvent contrariée de toute façon.___

_Nous étions toutes très fatiguées après ce voyage alors on a décidé de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de rejoindre nos chambres._

******Chambre TaeNy, Bali**

_J'étais un peu nerveuse quand nous sommes entrées dans notre chambre, c'était la première fois que je partageais ma chambre avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis environ un mois. Notre chambre était assez spacieuse, pas de surprise pour un hôtel 5 étoiles. Le lit était immense et il y avait même un canapé.___

_Taeyeon et moi avons occupé la salle de bain tour à tour. Lorsque Taeyeon est sortie de la salle de bain, elle portait comme pyjama un pantalon bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche. Ca m'a rappelé l'époque où je l'ai vue avec son pyjama Keroro.___

_J'ai commencé à pouffer de rire à cette pensée. _"Y a quoi de drôle?" _Elle m'a demandé. ____Chopée_

"Où est ton pyjama keroro?" _Je l'ai taquinée._ "Je pense qu'il te va mieux" J_'ai dit tout en riant_.

"Toi.. peu importe.."_Taeyeon dit en se dirigeant vers le lit, elle prit un des oreillers et le jeta sur le canapé.___

_Je l'ai regardée, curieuse._ "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" _Taeyeon était déjà couchée sur le canapé._

"Je dors sur le canapé, tu peux prendre le lit" _elle a simplement répondu sans me regarder._

"Quoi? Non, je vais prendre le canapé " _j'ai dit. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchis au problème du lit..___

_Elle soupira et se tourna vers la télé_. "Soit tu dors sur le lit soit tu vas dormir dehors", _elle me regarda, et ses yeux me disaient clairement de faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.___

_On a ensuite regardé la télé pendant un certain temps avant d'aller dormir. Je ne sais pas exactement quand nous nous sommes endormies, mais je me suis réveillée vers 3 heures du matin.. avec Taeyeon dans le lit. Elle était couchée à côté de moi, dans une position très inconfortable, comme si elle faisait du yoga. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, être si près de Taeyeon m'a rendue nerveuse pour une raison inconnue. J'ai pensé à la réveiller comme ça elle retournerait dormir sur le canapé, mais ensuite, Taeyeon a soudainement changé de position et était maintenant en face de moi. Son visage de bébé était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques minutes alors que je la regardais. Son visage endormi était si paisible et angélique que je ne pouvais pas la réveiller. Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait faire puis j'ai décidé d'aller dormir sur le canapé à sa place.___

_Alors que je lui tournais le dos et commençais à partir, son bras m'a agrippée, comme si elle serrait un oreiller. Puis, lentement,elle m'a tirée fermement contre elle. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps, sa respiration régulière sur mon cou.. Mon cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu éclater. Et bien que c'était gênant, je ne peux pas nier que je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras._

******Même soirée, chambre YulSic, Bali**

PDV de Yuri

___OMG! Je vais dormir dans la même chambre que ma princesse Jessica, même chambre et peut-être même lit? Elle n'a pas vraiment réagi quand on a planifié tout ça, peut-être qu'elle aussi veut être avec moi?__On a laissé nos affaires et Jessica est allée prendre sa douche en premier.___

_J'étais allongée sur le lit quand elle sortit._ "Jessica! De quel côté du lit tu dors? "

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" J_essica a dit en se jetant sur le lit. _"Tu dors sur le canapé."

_Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. _"QUOI? On ne partage pas le lit? " _j'ai demandé, stupéfaite_

"Pour la dernière fois Kwon Yuri, dans tes rêves!" _Elle m'a dit avant de me mettre un coup de pied pour me faire tomber du lit___

_Je suis tombée sur le plancher et j'y suis restée pendant un certain temps, quand j'ai réalisé que Jessica ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle s'était déjà endormie, je suis allée prendre ma douche, j'ai mis mon pyjama et je suis allée dormir sur le canapé, mon meilleur ami pour cette semaine._

******Matin, chambre TaeNy, Bali**

PDV de Tiffany

_Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle j'étais la veille. Avec Taeyeon qui me serrait dans ses bras. Je m'apprêtais à me rendormir quand j'ai senti Taeyeon bouger derrière moi. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se réveiller et réaliser ce qui se passait.___

_En moins d'une seconde, Taeyeon avait émergé, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était agrippée à moi et elle sauta rapidement hors du lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Il valait mieux ne pas bouger, et agir comme si je dormais encore. C'était drôle, je pouvais entendre Taeyeon se rassurer et marcher dans la pièce en se répétant. _"Ce n'est rien, c'est rien, je n'ai rien fait de mal, elle ne sera même pas au courant", _elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ça, puis elle est allée à la salle de bain. Même après en être sortit, elle marmonnait encore._ "Calme toi, Taengoo, rien ne s'est passé, oublie ça, oublie". _Je devais vraiment me retenir de rire, dommage que je ne puisse pas la regarder, son visage devait être épique.___

_Je me suis 'réveillée' 15 minutes plus tard et j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. Taeyeon m'a dit que nous allions rejoindre Yuri et Sica pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai remarqué qu'elle évitait souvent mon regard quand on parlait. Je n'étais pas sûre __de ça mais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle rougissait un peu. ____Trop mignonne._

******à la plage, Bali**

_Cet après-midi la, le temps était parfait. Nous n'avions pas vraiment envie de faire quoique ce soit, mis à part trainer sur la plage, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Nous avons apporter de quoi manger et nous nous sommes assises confortablement sur nos chaises longues. Taeyeon et Jessica, paresseuses, s'ennuyaient sur leur chaises._

"Foutez moi la paix" _Jessica nous a dit_. "Allez nager"

"Je ne sais pas nager!"

"Je sais pas nager" _J'ai crié en coeur avec Yuri. On s'est ensuite regardée surprises. __"__Yuri? Tu sais pas nager?"__J'ai demandé._

"Elle voulait devenir un poisson quand elle était petite, du coup elle a essayé de respirer dans l'eau, et bien sur elle a échoué misérablement et a faillit couler. Depuis ce jour, baby Yul a peur des eaux profondes." _Taeyeon révéla avant que Yuri puisse dire quoi que ce soit._

"Ya Taengoo! Pourquoi tu leur as raconté mon histoire?" _Yuri gronda___

_Jessica -que je croyais endormit- éclata de rire. _"HAHA! tu voulais être un poisson?! Trop bizarre!" _Sica se moqua de Yuri___

_Yuri se contenta d'ignorer le commentaire de Jessica et attrapa ma main. _"Aller Fany, on va jouer ensemble. Restons pas avec ces pauvres filles." _Elle dit alors que nous nous éloignions.___

_Nous avons joué avec le sable pendant un moment, construisant des châteaux et creusant des trous partout comme des enfants. Le sable commençait à nous ennuyer, alors nous avons jouer au foot, nous faisant des passes. De temps en temps, j'apercevais Taeyeon et je suis sûre qu'il lui arrivait de sourire et rigoler en voyant nos comportements. Jauris aimé qu'elle arrête de se préoccuper de son image et qu'elle nous rejoigne, je sais qu'elle s'amuserait.___

_Alors que je regardais Taeyeon, je n'ai pas fait attention à Yuri qui m'a envoyé la balle. Je n'ai pas pu l'attraper et elle a terminée dans l'eau. J'ai couru pour la récupérer mais je n'ai pas réaliser que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans l'eau, alors que les vagues poussaient le ballon un peu plus loin. Avant même de m'en apercevoir, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. A partir de cette instant, la dernière chose que j'ai vu, était une vague qui me heurtait.__  
_

******PDV de Taeyeon**

_Ça commençait à faire un moment que je regardais ces deux enfants jouer dans le sable, je ne savais pas ce qu'elles y trouvaient de si amusant mais elles rigolaient bien. Pourquoi je ne jouais pas avec elles? J'étais loin de Seoul, loin des gens qui pourraient savoir qui est Kim Taeyeon mais.. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette image mature et calme qui me caractérisait..___

_En regardant ces deux jouer ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment quelque chose.. J'ai remarqué que Tiffany regardait parfois dans ma direction, mais je ne sais pas si elle me regardait, où si elle regardait son amie endormie. En parlant de Jessica, Je n'ai jamais vu une fille capable de dormir autant..___

_Yuri et Tiffany avaient finit leurs trous; elles ont fait un concours, pour savoir qui creuserait le plus grand, je ne sais même pas qui a gagné. Une fois fini, elles ont joué au foot. Alors que Yuri frappait comme une folle, Tiffany était maladroite et loupait parfois le ballon, frappant dans le sable à la place. C'était marrant de les regarder mais j'ai commencé a avoir sommeil, alors j'ai fermé mes yeux pendant un moment, et j'ai profité du temps radieux.___

_J'ai dû m'endormir un peu, et la voix de Yuri m'a réveillée. Elle était devant la mer, et appelait Tiffany. Je me suis immédiatement levée,et j'ai couru vers elle. Les cris de Yuri avaient aussi réveillé Jessica__  
_  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Tiffany?" _J'ai demandé à Yuri en regardant autour de nous._

_Quand elle m'a parlé, j'ai vu que Yuri était anxieuse._ "Je...Je...sais pas...elle...elle...est allée cherché le ballon...et là..." _Elle bégayait_. "elle...elle sait pas nager...Je...J'ai...juste regardé ailleurs pendant une minute et..."

_Je n'ai pas réfléchis deux fois_. "Continues de la chercher et dis moi si tu trouves quelque chose!" _j'ai indiqué à Yuri avant de courir dans l'eau aussi vite que je pouvais. J'ai nager jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, Fany devait être quelque part par là.. C'était obligé..___

_J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien. Je regardé où était Yuri et j'ai vu Jessica; Elles cherchaient toutes les __deux Tiffany. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de Yuri une nouvelle fois.._

"TAEYEON! ICI ICI! IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE!" _Elle cria en m'indiquant quelque chose du doigt.___

_Je me suis tourné sur la droite et, je l'ai vue...Je ne pensais pas être capable de nager si vite sans être fatiguée. A partir de ce moment, tout s'est accéléré. J'ai attrapé Tiffany et je l'ai ramenée sur la plage. Mon esprit ne réfléchissait plus du tout, bien que je pouvais sembler extrêmement calme de l'extérieur, en réalité j'étais vraiment effrayée et nerveuse. Tiffany était allongée là, inconsciente, sans respirer.___

_Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire, la RCP. Combien de fois mes lèvres ont-elles touché les siennes? Dans une situation pareille, j'étais toujours en train de penser à autre chose. Mon coeur battait si fort que ça me faisait mal. Mais, est-ce que mon cœur battait vite parce que j'avais peur pour la vie de Tiffany où parce que en quelque sorte, j'étais en train de l'embrasser?___

_Mon cœur s'est arrêté quand Tiffany a commencé à respirer et a cracher de l'eau. C'est a ce moment là que j'ai sentit la fatigue s'emparer de mon corps. Yuri et Jessica l'ont aidée jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience. Je l'ai vu ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir, en réalisant doucement ce par quoi elle était passé. Je me suis levée et je l'ai regardée, mes yeux étaient surement distants, mon esprit aussi, réalisant doucement ce que je venais de vivre.__  
_  
"Tiffany est-ce que ça va?" J_essica demanda__  
_  
"Je suis tellement désolée Tiffany, je n'aurais pas du regarder ailleurs" _Yuri s'excusait, son visage toujours effrayé et anxieux._

"Est ce que tu veux aller à l'hôpital?" _Jessica continua de demander.___

_Tiffany regarda autour d'elle plusieurs fois, puis elle sourit, comme elle faisait toujours._ "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien maintenant" _elle dit en les regardant___

_Et là, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. _"Pourquoi tu souris.." _J'ai commencé à lui dire_. "EST E QUE TU RÉALISES QUE T'AURAIS PU MOURIR ?" J_'ai crié. _"POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS PLUS PRUDENTE? TU SAIS PAS NAGER MAIS T'ES QUAND MÊME ALLER DANS L'EAU! T'ES FOLLE?" _Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.. ____elle est si négligente...fragile et négligente..._

_Je les ai laissées là, après avoir déchargé ma colère sur elle, je me suis éloignée.. Pourquoi j'étais si énervée qu'elle se soit presque tuée?_ ___Je connais seulement cette fille depuis un peu plus d'un mois; Je ne devrais pas y prêter tant d'attention.. Je n'aurais pas du me sentir nerveuse à la pensée de toucher ses lèvres.. Quel est ce sentiment.. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_


	10. Chapter 10

******A la plage, Bali****  
********  
PDV de Tiffany**

_La dernière chose que j'ai vu était cette immense vague...ensuite plus rien. Quand j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Yuri et Jessica, leur visages marqués par l'inquiétude, j'avoue avoir mis du temps à réaliser ce qui m'était arrivé. Yuri s'excusait et Jessica me demandait si je voulais aller à l'hôpital, elles semblaient si nerveuses.. Est-ce que j'avais été si proche de la mort? Je me suis forcée à sourire, pour rassurer mes amis. Je ne me sentais pas bien.. j'étais toujours choquée..mais je ne voulais pas leur faire peur alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux, j'ai souri._

"Pourquoi tu souris..." _C'était Taeyeon...sa voix était si froide et distante. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite, bien qu'elle se tenait devant moi. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était complétement trempée._. ___Elle n'est pas aller dans l'eau pas vrai.. où peut-être que si?___

_Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.._ "EST-CE QUE TU RÉALISES QUE TU AURAIS PU MOURIR? POURQUOI TU NE FAIS PAS PLUS ATTENTION? TU SAIS PAS NAGER MAIS TU ES QUAND MÊME ALLER DANS L'EAU!T'ES FOLLE?"_Elle me cria. Sa voix était si froide mais ses yeux.. Ils étaient chaleureux et.. tristes? A ce moment, je souhaitais être celle qui calme sa douleur, celle qui éloigne toute la tristesse.___

_Elle ne dit rien de plus; Elle brisa le contact que nous avions par le regard et partit. Je suis restée là, la regardant s'éloigner inexorablement de moi. Encore une fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose au niveau de mon ventre.. Un sentiment amer; Ça me blessait de la voir partir, sans moi.__  
_  
"Elle se soucie de toi" J_'ai entendu Yuri dire, elle regardait aussi Taeyeon.___

_J'ai regardé Yuri.. attendant qu'elle continue._ "A chaque fois qu'elle te gronde, que vous vous disputez, qu'elle te taquine.. a chaque fois qu'elle.. dit simplement quelque chose.C'est la preuve qu'elle est soucieuse." _Yuri expliqua. Ensuite elle me sourit._"Je n'avais jamais vu Taeyeon courir si vite, nager si vite et réagir si rapidement..elle est toujours si lente.."_Elle rigola___

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait,_ _Taeyeon à couru ? nagé?_

"Je suis pas une fan de Kim Taeyeon mais je dois admettre qu'elle m'a vraiment impressionnée cette fois-ci." _Jessica di_t "Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle fasse tant d'efforts pour te sauver."

"De quoi vous parlez vous deux?" _j'ai finalement fini par demander. Plus elles parlaient, plus j'étais confuse._

"Je suis désolée Tiffany...je n'ai pas fait attention quand tu es aller dans l'eau...je n'ai pas vu que tu..." _Yuri recommença à s'excuser...___

_Je l'ai coupée._ "Arrête de t'excuser Yuri, ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment!" C_'était de ma faute si je n'avais pas été méfiante._"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après?" J_e lui ai demandé. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé._

"Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était t'appeler...Taeyeon est arrivée et je lui ai expliqué mais avant d'avoir pu finir, elle était déjà dans l'eau, en train de nager et de te ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné si Taeyeon n'avais pas été là.. Si elle n'avait pas réagis si vite.." _Yuri expliqua_

"Alors...Taeyeon...m'a sauvée?" _J'ai demandé.___

___Elle m'a sauvée...encore une fois..._

"Elle t'a réanimée...J'étais soulagée que Taeyeon sache faire du bouche à bouche." _Jessica dit. _"elle était parfaite"

_Elle m'a fait du bouche à bouche? Taeyeon?_ _Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, pas après avoir été si proche de la mort. Mais à cet instant, la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit, la seule image que je voyais était celle des lèvres de Taeyeon posées sur les miennes.__  
_  
"Tiffany, on va te raccompagner à ta chambre. Tu dois te reposer" _Jessica m'a dit.___

_Mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur Taeyeon, elle était assise sur un rocher éloigné de nous mais je pouvais toujours voir son visage. _"Hmm.. non, allez y en premier, je veux parler à Taeyeon" j_e leur ai dit_

"Tu ne peux pas lui parler plus tard?" _Sica insista mais soudain Yuri l'entraina avec elle._

"Viens Jessica, Je suis sûre que Tiffany ira bien. Elle est avec Taeyeon" _Yuri lui dit tout en la trainant vers l'hôtel.___

_Je les ai regardé partir; Sica frappait Yuri parce qu'elle la forçait à s'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Elles étaient mignonnes ensemble. C'était évident que Yuri avait plus que des sentiments amicaux pour notre ice princess.___

_J'ai respiré profondément alors que je me dirigeais dans la direction de Taeyeon. Alors que je me rapprochais, je pouvais voir son visage, ses yeux qui regardaient le vaste océan. Elle pensait à quelque chose, quelque chose d'important pour elle j'imagine, puisqu'elle n'a même pas remarqué ma présence.___

_J'ai essayé de grimper sur le rocher mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre__._"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" J_'ai entendu sa voix. J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai vue me regarder; son visage était encore une fois, sans émotion._

"J'essaie d'escalader.." _Je lui ai répondu_. "C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais y arriver toute seule"

_Taeyeon se leva. Je pensais qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois partir mais elle m'a simplement tendu sa main. Elle m'aida à monter sur le rocher puis retourna s'asseoir. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle. Personne ne parlait, mais comparé à la première fois où nous étions seules, le silence était.. agréable. Je n'étais pas gênée ni même nerveuse, juste relaxée, d'être là.. à ses côtés.___

_Après un long silence, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai parlé._ "Je..Je suis désolée"

_Nous regardions toutes les deux le magnifique océan en face de nous__  
_  
"De quoi?"_Elle répondit simplement._

"D'avoir été négligente...d'avoir inquiété tout le monde...Je suis désolée"

"..."

_Je me suis finalement tournée vers elle_. "Et merci...pour tout" _J'ai dit, en murmurant...___

_Après un long silence, elle a enfin parlé_. "Babo" f_ut son seul mot. Mais c'était suffisant...parce que je savais qu'elle se souciait...___

_Nous étions assises silencieusement, profitant de la belle vue et lorsque j'ai regardé Taeyeon, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était plus relaxée. Son expression était plus douce et je pouvais voir qu'elle souriait presque. J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air et j'ai souri. Bien que nous étions juste assise ici, sans parler, je chérirai pour toujours ce moment._

**Côté YulSic, Bali**

PDV de Yuri

_J'ai laissé Tiffany et Taeyeon seules, ces deux la avaient probablement besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais surprise que Taeyeon montre ses émotions tout à l'heure, elle est toujours si calme et cache si bien ce qu'elle ressent, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accorde tant d'importance à Tiffany, après tout, elles ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps. Bien sur, j'avais eu à éloigner Jessica..Si je ne l'avais pas fait, cette ignorante ne les aurait pas laissées seules.___

_Je rentrais à l'hôtel avec Jessica; c'était encore assez tôt dans l'après-midi alors je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble._"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant?" _Je lui ai demandé au moment d'entrer dans l'hôtel__  
_  
"Dormir"

"Encore? Jessica on est a Bali! Tu pourras dormir ce soir, allons quelque part" J_'ai essayé de la convaincre___

_Elle y réfléchit un moment._ "Ok...Je prends mon sac et on y va" _elle dit avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.___

_Pendant que j'attendais Jessica, j'ai regardé quelque brochures touristiques pour savoir ce que nous allions faire. Je dois admettre que j'étais un peu effrayée que Jessica m'ait laissé là et soit en train de dormir dans la chambre..mais 5 minutes plus tard, elle redescendit, avec son sac à main et un sweat léger._

"On va où?" _elle me demanda. Son visage ne montrait aucun enthousiasme mais je commençais à y être habituée.__  
_  
"J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais l'art et les musées alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait en visiter quelques un et faire du shopping?"_J'ai proposé_."Il y a d'autres endroits intéressants mais on devrait y aller avec Taeyeon et Tiffany un autre jour."

"C'est bon pour moi, allons y" _elle acquiesça. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle accepte si facilement, d'habitude je dois la supplier pour qu'elle soit d'accord.___

_On a prit un taxi et on a visité quelques musées. Je ne m'y connaissais rien en art, alors que Jessica semblait vraiment intéressée par ce qu'elle , on est aussi allée dans un musée d'archéologie qui était bien plus intéressant.__  
__Les visites des musées n'étaient pas si intéressantes mais je me suis trouvée une autre activité. Prendre des photos.. de Jessica!Son visage était si joli quand elle regardait les peintures, alors j'ai pris pleins de photos. A chaque fois qu'elle se tournait et me prenait sur le fait, je trouvais une vieille excuse du genre: je prenais une photo de la peinture; et ça marchait. J'ai fait ça tout le long; Jessica marchait et regardait autour d'elle pendant que je la prenais en qu'elle était silencieuse la plupart du temps, elle souriait de temps en temps et rigolait quand je tentais de deviner ce qui était représenté sur les peintures.___

_Après les musées, nous avons fait du shopping dans les rues de Bali. Une nouvelle fois Jessica se baladais pendant que je prenais des photos. Je voulais en faire un album, Jessica au musée, Jessica faisant les magasins. Elle acheta différentes choses. Quelques petites souvenirs. C'était des trucs complétement banals mais elle semblait heureuse..___

_Jusqu'au moment où elle s'arrêta devant une bijouterie pour regarder à travers la vitrine. Elle regardait intensément une bague en argent, je me demandais si c'était la bague de ses rêves où un truc comme ça. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé.__  
_  
"Jessica, tu veux qu'on aille diner?" _J'ai demandé en m'approchant.___

_Je l'ai effrayée un peu_ "...Je suis fatiguée...je veux rentrer"_elle répondit sans me regarder, ses yeux toujours sur cette bague.___

_Je ne voulais pas insister, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose la dérangeait, elle semblait triste et était distante pendant tout le trajet du retour. Nous sommes allées dans notre chambre et elle s'est immédiatement changée, mettant son pyjama et filant au lit. J'ai essayé de lui demander si elle voulait manger quelque chose mais elle refusait de me répondre. Mon téléphone s'est alors mis à sonner alors je suis sortie pour répondre._

"Allo?"

_J'ai entendu la voix de Tiffany._ "Yuri? Vous êtes où? Vous voulez venir manger avec nous? On est en ville" _elle semblait heureuse. J'imagine que sa petite discussion avec Taeyeon s'était bien passée.__  
_  
"Hmm...non. On est à l'hôtel et Jessica est déjà couchée...Je vais manger quelque chose ici"_je lui ai dis._

"T'es sûre? C'est ennuyeux si tu restes toute seule!"

"Non, ça va aller, on était en ville cet après-midi alors je suis un peu fatiguée aussi. Amusez vous, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

"Okay alors. Oh au fait, Taeyeon veut que je te dise que tu es un poisson paresseux. On se voit demain Yuri!" _Je pouvais imaginer le sourire brillant de Tiffany alors qu'elle me parlait.___

_Même si je voulais sourire, je ne pouvais pas, mon esprit était hanté par le visage triste de Jessica._

******Dans les rues de Bali avec Taeyeon et Tiffany,**

PDV de Tiffany**  
**  
_J'ai avec succès réussi à convaincre Taeyeon d'aller faire du shopping avec moi après notre petit moment à la plage, elle n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste mais elle m'a tout de même accompagnée. Elle craignait surement de me laisser toute seule puisque j'ai tendance à me fourrer dans des situations dangereuses.. Elle voulait appeler Yuri pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, mais je l'ai arrêtée. Je voulais que Yuri puisse passer du bon temps avec Jessica.___

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec Taeyeon. Cette enfant était toujours aussi silencieuse mais l'atmosphère entre nous était différent.. On a marché de magasins en magasins,et j'essayais quelques chapeaux et des vê rigolait où gardait un visage vide. C'était sa façon de me dire si ça m'allait ou pas. Après le shopping, on a décidé d'aller manger dans un restaurant local. Nous étions sur le point d'entrer quand quelqu'un appela Taeyeon___

_J'ai regardé sur ma gauche et j'ai vu un garçon accompagné d'une fille; Je ne les avais jamais vu, mais ils paraissaient vraiment arrogants._

"Oh My! Regarde qui voilà! La populaire Kim Tae Yeon!" _le mec dit, d'une voix moqueuse.___

_J'ai regardé Taeyeon; elle était légèrement en retrait et regardait ailleurs. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle contrôlait sa colère._

"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là Taeyeon?" _**il continua**__._ "La petite fille a papa passe de bonnes vacances?"

_Ensuite la fille parla_. "Elle est surement la pour éviter tous les diners d'affaires", _elle souri d'un air satisfait_. "Elle se cache là et dépense l'argent de papa"

"Oh...est-ce que c'est trop de travail pour toi petite Taeyeon? Agir comme un enfant modèle?" _il la provoqua encore une fois.___

_J'ai regardé Taeyeon de nouveau, elle n'avait pas bougé et était extrêmement clame...trop calme peut-être.___

_Elle me surpris quand elle prit ma main_. "Allons manger Tiffany" _elle dit alors qu'elle était prête a me tirer dans le restaurant. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait Tiffany. Ca m'a fait quelque chose.._

"Quoi?Tu nous quittes?"_Le garçon parla de nouveau_ "Tu ne nous présentes même pas ton petit jouet?" _Il dit...en parlant de moi_

_TaeYeon s'arrêta net. Elle lâcha ma main et se tourna pour faire face aux deux._

"Combien tu l'as payée pour qu'elle traine avec toi?"_la fille demanda. C'était quoi leur problème?__  
__  
__Taeyeon serra son poing; Je savais ce que ça signifiait... Heureusement, je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne bouge._

"Ne..fais pas ça, Taeyeon-ah"_je lui ai murmuré. J'étais devant elle, l'empêchant de marcher dans leur direction_.

"Pousse toi.." _elle me dit sans détourner son regard du garçon___

_J'ai pris sa main droite avec mes deux mains pour la calmer. _"Ils n'en valent pas la peine...S'il te plait?" _Je l'ai regardée. Ses yeux semblaient s'être calmés un peu quand nous nous sommes regardées. Je lui ai souri, fière qu'elle n'ait pas perdu le contrôle._

"Petite fille, ne soit pas naïve"_le garçon me parla._ "Ne tombe pas dans son piège; elle semble mature est cool mais juste en apparence. C'est juste une enfant gâtée qui agit froidement et intelligemment pour attirer les pauvres filles comme toi."

_Je ne le supportais plus; Je me suis tournée et je les ai regardés, ma main droite toujours agrippée à celle de Taeyeon._ "Qui a dit que j'étais naïve? C'est évident que vous êtes jaloux d'elle. Vous pouvez essayer autant que vous voulez, vous ne pourrez jamais être proche d'elle!" _J'ai divulgué_

"Oh mais.. tu ne serais pas déjà tombé amoureuse de cette fausse enfant?" _il me demanda__  
__  
__Je l'ai fixé.. confuse, sa question m'avait surprise.. Je ne pouvais pas être tombée amoureuse d'elle.. pas vrai?__  
__  
__Je n'ai pas eu à répondre à sa question que Taeyeon m'avait emmenée dans le restaurant et cette fois, nous n'avons pas regardé en arrière.___

_Le diner était extrêmement calme; J'ai essayé de lui parler et de détendre l'atmosphère mais ce n'était pas facile. Même si je continuais de penser à ce qui c'était passé.__  
_  
"Tu...ne devrais pas trainer avec moi"_je l'ai entendu dire. Sa voix était douce, si douce que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu__  
_  
"Pardon?" _Je l'ai regardé confuse_.

"Ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, ça va arriver de nouveau" _elle dit. Ses yeux fixé sur la nourriture._

"Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent...tant que..." _Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour Taeyeon mais ce que je savais c'est que.. je voulais être avec elle, je voulais qu'on passe nos vacances ensemble, je voulais qu'on sorte après l'école, qu'on fasse des choses que les amies font._

"Idiote" _Elle dit en me regardant. Puis elle continua à manger, un petit sourire au visage._

"Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiote? Little kid" _je l'ai taquinée. J'avoue que ma voix était un peu trop forte. D'autres clients se sont tournés pour nous regarder___

_Taeyeon leva les yeux au ciel._ "Tais toi et mange" e_lle m'ordonna.___

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Derrière son visage cool, Taeyeon était très timide et devenait gênée rapidement. J'ai remarqué à quel point elle n'aimait pas être au centre de toutes les attentions. ____Je me demande ce que ces deux fous ____voulaient dire quand ils disaient que Taeyeon fuyaient les diners d'affaires. Est-ce qu'elle doit y assister à la place de ses parents?__J'ai décidé d'oublier cette pensée pour apprécier mon repas.___

  
******Plus tard cette nuit, chambre de Taeyeon et Tiffany, Bali**

_Je regardais la chambre, le lit vide et Taeyeon couchée sur le canapé. Je pensais à la nuit dernière..quand nous avons dormis dans le même lit, accidentellement. Je pensais que peut-être Taeyeon devrais dormir dans le lit avec moi puisqu'elle va faire la somnambule de toute façon. Non pas que j'apprécie dormir avec elle..__  
_  
"Hmm...Taeyeon-ah..." _Je l'ai appelée___

_Elle me regarda_. "Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans le lit? Avec moi..." _J'ai osé demander_

"Huh?" _sa bouche était grande ouvert. Évidemment, ma question l'avait choquée.._

"Je veux dire...il y a assez de place dans le lit, et c'est aussi plus confortable"

"Je suis bien sur le canapé, va te coucher"

_Je savais qu'elle serait entêtée alors je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'élever la voix. _"YA Kim TaeYeon! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste ce que je t'ai demandé?"_j'ai grondé___

_J'attendais qu'elle me réponde où qu'elle me réprimande mais elle ne fit que soupirer. Ensuite elle se leva, pris son oreiller et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qu'on venait juste de gronder..___

_Alors que je me posais sur le lit, j'ai senti que son corps se crispait. je savais à quoi elle pensait, et j'y pensais aussi.___

_J'ai éteins les lumière._ "N'essaie pas d'en profiter" _j'ai blagué._

"Même pas en rêve" _elle me taquina_

"Ya! Ne soit pas si méchante" J_'ai dit en la frappant__  
_  
"Hmm...Taeyeon-ah...merci" j_'ai dit avant de fermer les yeux.___

_J'ai souri même avant d'entendre sa réponse_. "Babo" _elle murmura___

_J'ai su immédiatement quand elle s'est endormie, parce que j'ai senti ses bras m'étreindre encore une fois, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit passé. Je me demandais si elle rêvait.. si oui, est-ce que j'étais dans son rêve? J'ai souri puis me suis endormie aussi._

******Environ au même moment, chambre de Yuri et Jessica, Bali****  
********  
PDV de Yuri**

_La voix de Jessica m'a réveillée. Immédiatement, j'ai couru vers le lit et me suis assise à côté d'elle. Elle faisait un cauchemar_

"Non...non...d..dis...moi...que ce n'est pas vrai..." _Je lai entendu dire_. "S'il te plait...s'il te plait...ne...me quitte pas..." _elle dit en tendant sa main, cherchant quelqu'un...___

_Mon coeur s'est brisé à la vu de son beau visage en train de pleurer. Je lui ai donné ma main. Elle l'a serrée fermement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux, essayant de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Doucement, Jessica a bougé un peu et sa tête et venue se poser sur mes genoux, sa main toujours dans la mienne._

"Ne t'inquiète pas.."_je lui ai soupiré. _"Même si je ne suis pas celle que tu cherches...Je serai toujours à tes côtés."

**********Le matin suivant, chambre de Yuri et Jessica, Bali**

_Je me suis réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude et j'ai remarqué que Sica n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. J'ai délicatement lâché sa main, et doucement mis sa tête sur l'oreiller. J'étais chanceuse qu'elle ait le sommeil lourd, même si je sautais sur le lit, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Je me suis assurée qu'elle dorme bien avant de retourner sur le canapé. C'était mieux que Jessica ne soit pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière..Je ne saurais pas comment lui __expliquer, surtout qu'elle semble plus amicale avec moi maintenant, je ne veux pas que notre relation en prenne un coup.___

_Voilà comment j'ai agit toute cette semaine, comme si rien ne s'était passé,comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle avait appelé cette personne dans son sommeil, comme si je ne savais pas que les larmes avaient coulé à cause de cette personne.. J'ai agit comme la Kwon Yuri que tout le monde connait, joyeuse et entrainante.___

_Malgré ça, à l'intérieur, mon cœur saignait.._

******Reste de la semaine vu par Yuri**

_J'ai essayé d'oublier mes sentiments pour le reste de la semaine, comme prévu, Jessica ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé.. Elle dormait après tout. C'était plus simple comme ça, en peu de temps, Jessica était revenue à elle même, plus de cauchemar, plus de visage triste; Elle appréciait vraiment ses vacances avec nous.. avec moi.___

_Du côté de Tiffany et Taengoo, c'était toujours pareil. Fany était toujours excitée et voulait faire toutes les activités possibles; de la plongée -bien qu'elle ne sache pas nager- au kayak, elle voulait tout faire. Bien sur, Taengoo la grondait toujours et faisait comme si elle était énervée, mais à la fin, elle faisait ce que Tiffany avait demandé. Taeyeon était juste trop faible face aux aegyo de Tiffany.___

_Nous avons fait tout ce qui pouvait se faire Bali et nous sommes rentrées avec des tonnes et des tonnes de photos, seulementune moitié d'entre elle ne concernait que une des photos, il y avait Jessica devant la bijouterie, regardant cette bague.___

_Mon cœur était de nouveau blessé...___

_J'ai balayé ces tristes pensées de mon esprit. Je devrais oublier cette seconde nuit à Bali, et devrais seulement garder les bons moments. Après tout, j'ai passé une semaine avec Jessica. J'ai pu la voir sourire, me taquiner, jouer avec Tiffany, être paresseuse et endormie. Tout ça me suffisait pour me sentir heureuse. Une semaine entière à ses côtés était suffisante.___

___Je me fiche de l'identité de cette personne qui lui a brisé le cœur; a partir de maintenant, je m'assurerai qu'elle garde le sourire._


	11. Chapter 11

******Appartement Taeny,**

PDV de Tiffany

_C'était jeudi soir; je jouais à Street Fighter IV avec Taeyeon, celle qui perdait devait faire la vaisselle.. D'habitude, je fais la vaisselle parce que Taeyeon cuisine, mais cette fois-ci je l'ai aidée alors on était quitte. Elle m'a laissée choisir à quel jeu je voulais jouer, alors évidemment j'ai choisit un jeu de combat, le seul genre de jeu auquel je suis douée. Tu peux appuyer aléatoirement sur tous les boutons que tu veux, tu auras toujours une chance de gagner. J'ai déjà gagné plusieurs fois et a chaque fois, Taeyeon faisait sa mauvaise joueuse en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, que j'étais chanceuse, ou alors elle m'accusait de l'avoir distraite.___

_Je gagnais 2 round sur 5 quand son téléphone sonna. Habituellement, Taeyeon ne répond jamais quand elle gagne, mais vu qu'elle perdait, elle s'empressa de répondre. Je savais que ce n'était pas Yuri parce qu'elle lui aurait crié dessus pour l'avoir dérangée pendant qu'elle jouait. Taeyeon et ses vieilles excuses..___

_Alors quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne criait pas, j'ai su que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.___

_Elle parlait avec une voix douce, très calme et affectueuse._ "Bien sûr ça ne me dérange pas, je serai heureuse que tu viennes"j_e l'ai entendu dire au télé souriait même___

_Qui ça pouvait bien être, cette personne qui rendait la voix de Taeyeon si douce et qui la faisait même sourire au téléphone?_

"Je viendrais te récupérer après l'école" _elle continua_. "Non je viendrai, pourquoi tu veux prendre le bus alors que je peux te conduire?"

_Je ne voulais pas vraiment écouter leur discussion mais, si c'était privé, elle s'éloignerait plutôt que de rester à côté de moi._

"Ils t'ont parlé de ça? Hmm...ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, ne t'inquiète pas" _elle rassura la personne au téléphone_. "Je viendrai à ton école demain alors attends moi devant le portail, ok?"

J_'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas paraitre intéressée par ce qu'elle disait; ce n'était pas si simple vu qu'elle était assise à côté de moi. Après avoir raccroché, Taeyeon continua simplement à jouer. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander avec qui elle parlait et qui venait demain mais je savais qu'elle ne me le dirait pas alors je n'ai rien dis. A la place, je l'ai juste battue au jeu alors elle a eu à laver la vaisselle. C'était mieux de ne pas l'embêter avec ça puisqu'elle était déjà énervée d'avoir perdue.__  
__  
__Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir a cause de cette mystérieuse personne_. _Est-ce que c'est son copain? Elle a dit que cette personne pouvait dormir dans son lit après tout.. Et si c'était son petit-ami? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire?_

******Lycée Sowon,**

PDV de Jessica

_Yuri n'est pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui, cette hyperactive ne sèche jamais les cours d'habitude. Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé._

"Fany-ah, est-ce que tu sais où est Yuri?" _J'ai demandé. l'école était terminée et je sortais de la classe avec Tiffany qui d'ailleurs avait été bizarre toute la matinée_

"Nop, même Taeyeon ne sait pas, elle a essayé de l'appeler mais personne n'a répondu" _elle répondit._

"Et où est Taeyeon? Elle ne te ramène pas aujourd'hui?" ._Toujours personne n'était au courant qu'elle vivait avec Taeyeon, elles le cachaient toujours mais chaque jour après l'école, Taeyeon la ramenait à la maison. Alors c'était bizarre que Tiffany ne se subtilise pas après la classe comme elle le faisait toujours._

"Taeyeon doit récupérer quelqu'un" _elle dit. Sa voix semblait inquiète.__  
_  
"Qui ça?"

"Je ne sais pas mais elle, ou il, va passer la nuit à l'appartement...et va probablement dormir dans la chambre de Taeyeon" _elle dit tristement_.

"Peut-être que c'est un ami proche...et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ça au fait?" _J'ai demandé suspicieuse_

"Je ne suis pas inquiète! Je veux juste savoir qui c'est puisqu'il ou elle va rester à côté de ma chambre" _elle trouva une excuse. C'était tellement évidemment que Taeyeon avait une place importante en elle._ "Et toi! Pourquoi tu demandes pour Yuri? Est-ce qu'elle te manque?" _Elle demanda à son tour_

"Qui a dit qu'elle me manquait? Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas la, elle est trop bruyante!"_J'ai rapidement dit.___

_Fany n'était pas vraiment convaincue._ "T'es sûre qu'elle ne te manque pas?" _elle me taquina._ "Je suis sûre que tu apprécies beaucoup sa compagnie! Mais tu as trop peur de l'admettre!"

"Pas du tout! elle est bruyante et folle, toujours en train de sourire et rigoler sans raison..." _J'ai marmonné_

"Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre quand elle n'est pas là?" _elle me demanda sérieusement___

_Je réfléchis un moment_. "..."

"Bien, ne dit rien. Je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment!" _Fany sourit.___

___Comment peux tu savoir ce que je ressens Tiffany? Même moi je ne sais pas.._

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement, Taeyeon était déjà là mais notre mystérieux invité n'était pas ici. J'étais sur le point d'aller me changer quand la porte de la chambre de Taeyeon s'est ouverte.___

_Une fille grande avec de longs cheveux noirs se présenta devant moi. Elle était surement aussi grande que Yuri mais sa peau était plus blanche. Elle me salua gracieusement dès qu'elle me vit_

"Bonjour, ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Seohyun." _Elle se présenta poliment. Son sourire était innocent, son apparence aussi._

"LA PETITE AMIE DE TAEYEON?" J_'ai accidentellement hurlé. Taeyeon qui était assise sur le canapé cracha l'eau qu'elle buvait.___

_Puis toutes les deux avec une expression choquée m'ont répondu _"QUOI?"

_Je les ai regardées, en souriant._ "Ou peut-être que tu n'es pas la petite-amie de Taeyeon..." _J'ai rigolé comme une idiote._

"Je pense que tu as mal compris" _elle commença à dire._ "Je suis la petite cousine de Taeyeon"

___La honte...___

_J'ai essayé d'agir comme si de rien n'était_. "Ravie de te rencontrer SeoHyun. Je suis Tiffany"

"Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Tiffany unnie" _elle sourit.___

_C'était vraiment facile de parler à Seohyun; elle était si polie et douce, comme un petit enfant. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir que je vivais avec Taeyeon alors j'en ai conclu qu'elle était au courant. Nous n'avons pas énormément parlé non plus; Taeyeon nous a obligées a faire nos devoirs avant de diner. T-T___

_Pendant le diner, le téléphone de Taeyeon sonna, et cette fois, c'était évident que c'était Yu_ri.

"YA! Où t'étais aujourd'hui? Pourquoi tu as loupé l'école babo?!" _Elle gronda dès qu'elle répondit au téléphone._ "Quoi? T'es coincée à la maison? Pourquoi?"_elle demanda surprise.___

_Seohyun et moi nous sommes regardées, nous questionnant sur ce qui se passait._

"Tu l'es vraiment? pour de vrai?" _elle semblait choquée_. "J'ai cru que tu l'avais déjà eu? Enfin, je l'ai eu donc tu devrais l'avoir aussi"

_J'étais complétement perdue par leur conversation, Taeyeon était surprise mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, elle rigolait __aussi. Elle sourit plus souvent ces jours ci, surtout depuis que nous étions rentrées de Bali.__  
_  
"Tu veux que je vienne? Tu dois t'ennuyer à la maison" _elle dit à Yuri_. "Je t'ai dit, je l'ai déjà eu. Quoi? Tiffany? Je sais pas..laisse moi lui demander" _elle dit. Taeyeon allait me demander quelque chose quand elle entendit Yuri crier dans le téléphone.___

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et écouta Yuri. _"Comment je suis supposée savoir si tu ne me laisses pas le temps de lui demander?"elle gronda. "Aish je viendrai demain alors demande à Tatie de faire quelque boulette de riz! Hehe"_Taeyeon sourit._ "Ok on se voit demain, bye!" _elle raccrocha et se tourna vers nous._

"Vous avez déjà eu la varicelle?" _elle nous demanda.___

_On a réfléchi un moment puis on a acquiescé_. "Oui unnie, je l'ai déjà eu" _SeoHyun répondit poliment___

_Taeyeon me regarda ensuite. _"Yup moi aussi" _Je lui ai dit. _"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Yul l'a en ce moment et on va aller la voir demain alors si vous ne l'avez pas encore eu, vous ne pouvez pas venir"_elle expliqua._

"Yuri a la varicelle?" _J'ai crié, ce qui a effrayé un peu Seohyun___

_Taeyeon leva les yeux une nouvelle fois._ "Baisse un peu les son de ta voix s'il te plait" _elle me di_t. "Yeah Yoona l'a attrapée par un de ses camarades de classe et maintenant c'est au tour de Yuri"_elle souri_t. "Et nous devons aller la voir, ça va être marrant!"

"On va chez Yuri? YEAH! Je n'y ai jamais été!" J_'ai dit joyeusement_

"Tu viens aussi Seohyun, c'est samedi demain et on a rien de prévu de toute façon. Tu pourras rencontrer Yoona la petite sœur de Yuri. Elle a juste un an de plus que toi" _Taeyeon dit gentiment. C'était agréable de voir Taeyeon parler si gentiment à quelqu'un; elle devait vraiment apprécier sa cousine__  
_  
"Oh Taeyeon! Tu penses que je peux demander à Jessica de venir?" _J'ai demandé_. "Je pense que Yuri sera contente de la voir!"

_Taeyeon y réfléchit_. "Pourquoi pas? Si elle veut venir" _elle dit simplement.___

_Plus tard j'ai appelé Jessica pour lui dire au sujet de Yuri, étonnamment, elle était vraiment motivée pour aller voir Yuri. C'était surtout parce qu'elle voulait voir Yuri avec des boutons partout sur le visage mais je sais qu'au fond, sa nouvelle amie lui manquait.___

_On regardait la télé avec Taeyeon quand Seohyun est partie mettre son pyjama. Quand elle est sortie de la chambre, ma bouche s'est ouverte en grand. Elle portait un pyjama Keroro! Il était un peu similaire à celui de Taeyeon mais la couleur était différente._

"Seohyun? Tu aimes Keroro aussi?" J_e lui ai demandé_.

"I LOVE keroro!" _elle sourit_. "Taeyeon unnie n'aime pas vraiment keroro par contre" _elle dit.___

_Je l'ai regardé confuse. _"Mais Taeyeon a un pyjama keroro aussi" _je lui ai dis.___

_Taeyeon me fixa._ "Oui, je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire !" _elle dit joyeusement_. "Je suis contente que tu le portes unnie!_"__elle sourit à Taeyeon.___

_Avec ça, l'affaire pyjama était finalement résolue.._

******Résidence Kwon,**

PDV de Tiffany

_On s'est réveillée vers 9h ce matin là, Taeyeon voulait être chez Yuri avant midi parce qu'elle voulait manger la-bas. Avant d'aller chez elle, on est allée chercher Jessica. J'étais heureuse d'aller voir Yuri; Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait sa famille, vu que Yuri est folle.___

_Je n'étais pas déçue...Une fois arrivée, j'ai vu sa maison. Elle était aussi grosse que celle de Taeyeon, puis j'ai remarqué la maison à côté. Et ce n'était pas autre chose que celle de Taengoo. Alors ces deux ont grandi ensemble, elles ont probablement passé leur enfance toutes les deux.___

_Bien que les deux maisons étaient aussi grosses l'une que l'autre, elles étaient vraiment différentes. Il y avait même une cour à l'extérieur et une statue de sable de Yuri et sa sœur je suppose. J'ai été surprise quand Taeyeon a simplement ouvert la porte de la maison sans sonner. Nous sommes alors rentrées, nous avons enlevé nos chaussures et mis les pantoufles que Taeyeon nous a donné. Elle savait même où elles étaient rangées._

"Oh Taengoo!" _J'ai entendu une voix d'adulte l'appeler.___

_Une femme qui ressemblait a Yuri vint nous voir; elle se rua immédiatement sur Taeyeon pour l'enlacer. Je l'ai regardée assez choquée. Même Jessica était surprise._

"Tatie! Bonjour!" _Taeyeon la salua_. "Je suis venue avec quelques amies" _elle dit puis nous introduisit à la mère de Yuri._

"OH my! Elle est trop mignonne!" _La mère de Yuri dit en se rapprochant de Seohyun_. "Tu dois avoir environ le même age que Yoona! Cette paresseuse dort encore mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te rencontrer! Vous pouvez être amies!" _Pas de doute, c'était la mère de Yuri; Elles étaient exactement identiques. Toujours en train de sourire et parler.__  
__  
__Sa mère se tourna ensuite vers Jessica et moi. _"Et OH MY! Vous êtes si jolies!"_elle nous complimenta. J'ai vu Jessica rougir._"Taengoo! Tu as vraiment de bons goûts! Ta petite-amie est vraiment belle" _elle parlait de moi. Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de rougir._

"Qui? Elle? Cette fille maladroite et ignorante? C'est plus un gêne qu'autre chose" _Taeyeon dit en me regardant.__  
_  
"YA! Redis ça pour voir!"_J'ai immédiatement répondu.___

_La mère de Yuri sourit. _"Vous êtes déjà comme un couple! Comme c'est mignon!" _elle nous dit_. "Et toi Jessica? Est ce que tu sors avec mon petit bébé Yul?"

_Le visage de Jessica était maintenant rouge comme une tomate._ "Huh non, on est juste amie" _elle dit._

"Haha...pour l'instant" _La mère de Yuri murmura mais j'avais très bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire._ "Bref, je vais préparer le repas. Yul est dans sa chambre" _elle indiqua_. "Et les filles! Soyez à votre aise! Cette maison est la votre!" _elle dit avant de partir___

_Nous avons suivi Taeyeon jusqu'à la chambre de Yuri. Comparé à la maison de Taeyeon, c'était plus simple de trouver sa direction puisqu'ils avaient mis des signes avec des flèches sur chaque porte pour indiquer où était la cuisine, la salle de jeu etc. Comment savoir si c'était la chambre de Yuri? En fait, il y avait une pancarte sur la porte avec "Awesome Yul" écrit dessus. Typique de notre Yuri.___

_Cette fois, Taeyeon frappa à la porte_. "Kwon Yuri! Es-tu nue?" _elle demanda. Mes yeux, les yeux de Jessica et ceux de Seohyun se sont ouverts en grand au même moment. ____C'est quoi ce genre de question?__  
_  
"T'espère hein!" _on a entendu Yuri répondre de l'autre côté de la porte. Taeyeon ouvrit alors la porte.___

_Yuri était allongée sur le lit avec pleins de photos autour d'elle. C'était comme l'oncle de Donald Duck avec sa __piscine de pièce__. A l'instant où elle vit Jessica, elle cria. _"STOP! Ne rentrez pas! Attendez! ATTENDEZ! ATTENDEZ!" _elle cria en courant vers nous, nous poussant dehors et nous fermant la porte au nez.___

_Taeyeon était si choquée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui crier dessus. 5 minutes plus tard, Yuri ré-ouvrit la porte. _"Okay! C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer!"_elle sourit. ____Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_J'ai regardé son lit et j'ai vu que les photos avaient disparues...qu'est ce qu'elle regardait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit au courant? Bizarre.___

_On s'est toutes arrêtées pour regarder Yuri. Son visage était plein de boutons..enfin, vu qu'elle avait la varicelle.. On l'a fixée pendant environ une minute avant d'éclater de rire._

"Ya! Y a rien de drôle! Comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais eu avant!" Y_uri gémit, puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit._

"C'est différent,on était mignonne et toi tu es drôle" _Taeyeon la taquina.___

_J'ai observé la chambre de Yuri, son lit était à droite, et à ses pieds, il y avait un canapé plutôt confortable. Le lit et le canapé faisait face a un immense écran placé sur le mur. Yuri m'a dit que c'était sa télé et son écran d'ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller au cinéma avec un écran aussi grand !__  
__  
__Je me suis assise sur le canapé avec Jessica. j'ai remarqué que les yeux de Yuri étaient toujours posés sur elle. La pauvre fille, elle était surement folle d'elle maintenant.._

******PDV de Yuri****  
**  
_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jessica était dans MA chambre, assise sur MON canapé! Je devais vraiment remercier Tiffany de l'avoir amenée ici_

"Jessica! Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir!" J_e lui ai dit.___

_Tiffany qui était à côté d'elle, rit et me demanda;_ "Tu es seulement contente que Jessica soit venue? On devrait partir alors"_Fany me taquina_.

"Non! Je suis contente que vous soyez toutes venues! Je suis coincée ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine je pense" J_e leur ai dit.__"__Tout ça à cause de ma sœur!"__J'ai gémit. A ce moment, je me suis pris un oreiller dans la tête._

"Mauvaise sœur! Comment peux tu blâmer ta mignonne petite sœur comme ça?" _Yoona dit, en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte._

"Hey Yoong! Quoi de neuf?" _Taeyeon lui demanda. Ces deux là s'entendaient tellement bien, Yoona n'embêtait jamais Taengoo et écoutait toujours ce qu'elle lui disait._

"Taeyeon unnie! Où étais-tu?" _ma "mignonne" petite sœur salua son unnie favorite en entrant dans la chambre_

"J'étais un peu occupée. Viens, laisse moi te présenter mes camarades" _Taeyeon commença. __"_Cette ramen c'est Tiffany et la pieuvre là c'est Jessica. Elles sont dans notre classe". _Jessica et Tiffany étaient à deux doigts de frapper Taengoo mais elles se sont contrôlées._ "Et enfin, voici ma cousine bien aimée, Seohyun! Elle a un an de moins que toi!" _elle dit à Yoona.___

_SeoHyun sourit et salua ma sœur poliment. J'ai remarqué le sourire en coin de Yoona. Quel genre de plan diabolique elle préparait encore?_

"Contente de te rencontrer Seohyunie! Je suis Yoona! Viens allons jouer!" _elle dit en tirant Seohyun hors de la chambre._

"Prends soin d'elle!" _Taeyeon lui cria après._ "Ah...les enfants de nos jour" _elle soupira. __Tu peux parler_

_On est restée dans ma chambre pendant un moment, simplement à parler et à regarder la télé. 30 minutes après, ma mère nous a appelées pour manger. Elle avait préparé des boulettes de riz pour Taeyeon et d'autres de ses spécialités.___

_Pendant le repas, ma mère et Yoona n'arrêtaient pas de dire n'importe quoi et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elles n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter Jessica avec des questions bizarres.__  
_  
"Alors Jessica, Qu'est ce que tu penses de ma Yuri?"_ma mère demanda soudainement___

_J'ai cru que Jessica allait recracher ce qu'elle mangeait quand ma mère lui posa cette question_ "Huh..ben, elle est marrante."_elle répondit nerveusement_

"Baby Yul est hilarante! Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble!"_ma mère ajouta_

"Yeah je suis sûre qu' unnie serait heureuse d'avoir une petite amie aussi magnifique" _Yoona dit en souriant. J'ai décidé de lui botter les fesses plus tard._

_J'ai regardé Taeyeon, la priant de m'aider à me sortir de cette situation délicate mais cet enfant inutile rigolait et mangeait ses boulettes de riz. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour changer de conversation__  
_  
"Seohyunie, Yoona ne t'as pas trop effrayée j'espère?" _J'ai demandé a la maknae._

"Non elle était très gentille" _elle répondit. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Yoong__  
_  
"Je pense qu'on formerait un beau couple aussi!" _Yoona dit en regardant Seohyun._

"S'il te plait, laisse ma petite cousine en dehors de ça" _Taeyeon dit_. "Elle est tellement innocente" _elle tapota la tête de Seohyun._

"Unnie! Est ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas innocente?"_Yoona se plaignit à Taeyeon.__  
_  
"Tu n'as jamais été innocente!" _Je lui ai dit.___

_Nous avons continué à débattre jusqu'à avoir finit de manger. Yoona et Seohyun ont de nouveau disparu après manger, j'espérais que Yoona n'avais pas une mauvaise influence sur la cousine de Taeyeon, sinon, elle me tuerait surement. Taeyeon, Sica et moi sommes retournées dans ma chambre pour faire un karaoke alors que Tiffany insistait pour aider ma mère à nettoyer la cuisine_

******PDV de Tiffany**

_Je suis restée avec la mère de Yuri pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle, un peu comme avec la mère de Taeyeon mais d'une façon différente. La mère de Taeyeon était très délicate et parlait avec douceur alors que la mère de Yuri ressemblait plus à une grande enfant; bruyante et amicale._

"Je me demandais quand est-ce que Taeyeon t'emmènerait ici" _elle m'a soudainement dit_. "Sa mère ma parlé du petit arrangement. Je mourrais d'envie de voir à quoi tu ressemblais"

"La mère de Taeyeon vous à parlé de moi?" _Je lui ai demandé.__  
_  
"Elle t'apprécie énormément" _elle sourit. __"_Je peux comprendre pourquoi"

"Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose de spécial" _J'ai dit. Parfois, je me demandais ce que la mère de Taeyeon pouvait bien voir en moi._

"Crois moi, personne d'autre n'est aussi bien fait pour aller avec Taeyeon. Je peux voir que tu fais déjà du bon travail avec cet enfant"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait changé"

"Ses yeux ont considérablement changé"_elle me regarda_. "Tu ne l'as pas remarqué? Il y a moins de tristesse et de solitude à l'intérieur"

"Je..."_Je n'avais rien remarqué de spécial. Bien sur, Taeyeon était différente du premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrées mais, ce n'était pas à cause de moi, où peut-être que si?_

"Je peux dire en la regardant qu'elle est plus heureuse maintenant bien qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais" _elle rit_ "C'est un enfant têtu."

"Vous avez l'air de très bien la connaitre"

"Taeyeon est comme ma troisième fille" _elle admit._ "Tu sais, elle a grandit dans cette maison, avec Yuri" _elle me dit, un sourire chaleureux au visage._ "Je la considère comme ma fille autant que Yuri et Yonna la voient comme une sœur"

"Êtes vous proche des parents de Taeyeon?" _Je lui ai demandé. Ils devraient être proches puisque Taeyeon a passé toute son enfance chez Yuri_

"Nous sommes des amis proches. Nous n'avons pas la même façon de vivre mais je les admire. Ce sont des gens bien et je pense que ce sont de bons parents. Taeyeon le sait aussi.."

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais, Taeyeon ne semble pas très proche d'eux, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus active quand ils sont là" _j'ai oser lui dire._

"Ah, regarde toi! Déjà inquiète à propos de sa relation avec ses parents! Trop mignon!" _elle me taquina. Mais son visage devint rapidement sérieux de nouveau._ "Taeyeon aime ses parents; c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter avec eux. Je pense qu'elle a grandit trop vite"

"Je pense aussi qu'elle est trop sérieuse et calme. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point Taeyeon et Yuri étaient différente"

"Oh ne la compare pas à Yuri! Baby Yul vient juste d'une autre planète" _elle rit._ "En fait, elles se ressemblent assez mais il y a certaines facettes de leur personnalités qu'elles ne montrent pas facilement"

_J'étais sur le point de poser une autre question à la mère de Yuri a propos de Taeyeon quand j'ai entendu sa voix_ "Tatie, est ce que tu as du dessert?" _Taeyeon demanda en entrant dans la cuisin_e

"Bien sur il y a du gâteau dans le frigo, laisse moi te couper quelques morceaux"

"Ramen, tu viens chanter avec nous?" _Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Ramen depuis que j'avais changer de coupe de cheveux la semaine dernière..._ "Tu devrais venir, Sica chante comme une folle et Yuri n'arrête pas de se gratter" e_lle dit en rigolant._

"Tiffany, tu peux dire à Yuri de se mettre de la crème? Et dis lui d'arrêter de se gratter sinon je vais l'attacher" _La mère de Yul me demanda.___

_J'ai poussé Taeyeon en sortant. Elle était tellement énervante et n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner depuis une semaine. Si ce n'était pas un signe de notre rapprochement, je l'aurais déjà tuée, cette merdeuse.___

_Nous sommes restées chez Yuri jusqu'après diner. Malheureusement, le père de Yuri était à l'étranger pour son travail_ _alors nous n'avons pas pu le voir mais nous avons promis à sa mère de revenir. Seohyun était elle aussi très contente de s'être fait une nouvelle amie; Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler et rigoler avec Yoona.___

_J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec la mère de Yuri car il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre et comprendre à propos de Taeyeon. ____J'espère qu'un jour; Taeyeon sera assez à l'aise avec moi pour me parler d'elle, et de son passé._


	12. Chapter 12

**Lycée Sowon,**

PDV de Tiffany

_J'ai vu Taeyeon quitter l'appartement très tôt ce matin là mais elle n'était pas à l'école. Ce n'était pas la première fois en fait; elle se réveillait parfois très tôt et disparaissait pour toute la journée. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé où elle passait tout ce temps lorsqu'elle séchait les cours. J'imagine..qu'il y avait des choses que je n'étais pas supposée savoir._

On mangeait à notre endroit habituel avec Sica, Yuri, Sooyoung et Hyoyeon. J'avais envie de demander à Yuri si elle savait où était Taeyeon mais vu que Sooyoung et Hyoyeon étaient là; Je devais attendre qu'on retourne en classe pour le lui demander.

"Yuri-ah! est-ce que tu sais où est Taeyeon?" _Je lui ai demandé, alors qu'on était en retrait des autres._

"Hmmm...Taeyeon? Je sais mais..." _elle commença._

Je l'ai regardée avec mes yeux de chien battu. "S'il te plait dis moi Yuri-ah! Taengoo ne le saura pas! Je promets!" J_'ai supplié._

"Hmm...je pense que c'est mieux si tu lui demandes directement Fany-ah...Aish, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, c'est flippant!" _elle dit alors que je tentais de la convaincre avec mon regard._

"Wah tu ne trouves pas ça mignon? Même Taeyeon ne dit pas que je suis flippante.." _Je me suis plainte_. "Si c'était Jessica, tu aurais adoré! n'est ce pas Yuri?" _je l'ai taquinée_

"Qu..quoi? De quoi tu parles?" _elle essaya de nier._

"Écoute, et si je te disais un secret sur Jessica? Tu me dirais où est Taeyeon?"_ Je me suis arrêtée de marcher pour la regarder_

Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser mon offre. "OKAY! DEAL" _elle me serra la main. Ces yeux transcrivaient sa joie._

"Alors? Où est-elle?" _J'ai immédiatement demandé_

"Je ne peux pas te le dire directement, Taeyeon me tuerait, MAIS je peux te montrer quelque chose qui te fera comprendre"e_lle sourit_

"Huh c'est quoi la différence?" _Yuri et ses plans compliqués me donnaient la migraine parfois  
_  
"Il y a une différence! Bref, on ira ensemble après l'école" a_vec ça, elle couru pour rattraper les autres ._

Elle a oublié de me demander pour Jessica...bizarre

Après les cours, Yuri m'emmena dans un bureau de tabac. "Huh Yuri, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?" _Je lui ai demandé confuse._

Elle cherchait un magazine. Une fois trouvé; elle le prit. "Est-ce que tu as déjà lu des magazines de business?" _elle demanda en me le donnant._

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de lire ce genre de truc?"

"Exacte...Peu importe, regarde le, tu pourrais y trouver quelque chose de très intéressant"

_J'ai parcouru les pages; il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, principalement l'actualité des transactions accompagnée de photo de gens que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. J'étais sur le point de tuer Yuri pour s'être foutue de moi quand j'ai vu un visage familier sur l'une des pages._

"Taeyeon-ah?" _j'ai dit en regardant la photo._

Le titre de l'article disait "L'héritière de Kim Corporation, Kim Tae Yeon frappe encore". _Sur la page de droite, il y avait une photo de Taeyeon portant un costume noir et serrant la main d'un businessman. La photo venait probablement d'une conférence de presse. J'ai lu un peu l'article et il parlait de la façon dont Taeyeon était capable de s'associer avec des société Japonaises pour la compagnie de son père. Apparemment, c'était un échange important parce que beaucoup de compagnie Coréenne se battait aussi pour ça. Le journaliste qui a écrit cet article était surement un fan de Taeyeon car les mots "intelligente" et "génie" étaient souvent repris._

"Alors tu comprends maintenant?" _Yuri me demanda_.

_Mes yeux étaient scotchés au magazine_. "Je...Je...Comment c'est possible?"

_Yuri me reprit le magazine et le reposa dans le rayon_. "Taeyeon aide son père depuis qu'elle a environ 14 ans, c'est pour ça que les gens qui font partie du monde du business la voient comme un petit génie" _Yuri dit, le visage un peu triste.  
_  
"14 ans? C'est pas un peu jeune?"

"C'est la seule héritière...quelqu'un devra reprendre l'affaire un jour et plus tôt tu apprends,meilleure tu deviens" _elle dit simplement. C'était évident que Yuri n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça_

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle part tôt le matin et que je ne le vois pas pendant tout le week-end parfois..." _Ca expliquait pourquoi elle rentrait parfois épuisée le dimanche soir.._

"Ses parents sont a New York alors elle doit garder un œil sur l'entreprise en Coré doit s'y rendre environ trois fois par semaine" _elle m'expliqua_

"Je ne lui ai jamais demandé mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait exactement?"

"En fait, au début ce n'était que dans la publicité mais ils ont investi dans l'immobilier et récemment dans la télécommunication. Taeyeon vient juste de signer un partenariat de 5ans avec la branche publicitaire de la société. Cette société Japonaise n'utilisera que des pubs qui proviennent de la société de Taeyeon. Ils n'ont pas révélé de chiffre mais je peux te dire, c'est BEAUCOUP d'argent" _Yuri me dit alors qu'on montait dans sa voiture._ "Taeyeon travaille énormément sur ce projet, je me demande même comment elle fait pour aller en cours" _elle soupira_.

"Tout prend un sens maintenant...Hmm, est-ce que tu sais si elle doit participer aux diners d'affaire aussi?" J_'ai demandé. Je me rappellais de cet incident à Bali avec ces deux merdeux; Ils ont parlé de diners d'affaire à Taeyeon._

"Huh comment tu sais?" _Yuri était surprise par ma question_

"En gros, on est tombée sur deux ados à Bali et ils n'ont pas arrêté de provoquer Taeyeon et de dire qu'elle dépensait l'argent de son père et l'un d'entre eux a dit qu'elle se cachait de ce genre de diner, un truc comme ça. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant mais ils avaient l'air d'être pourris gâtés." _J'ai expliqué_

"Hmm...ouais probablement des riches de compagnies rivales. Beaucoup de ces merdeux sont jaloux de Taeyeon parce qu'elle a déjà énormément de succès pour son age et qu'ils ne peuvent pas trainer avec elle, alors ils sont haineux envers elle à la place. Pour ce qui est des diners..C'est ce genre de diner de charité où tous les gens riches et leurs enfants vont pour montrer leur réussite et parfois faire quelques affaires." _Yuri soupira de nouveau. Ca devait être dur pour elle de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie.  
_  
"Et toi? Est-ce que tu dois aussi aider tes parent?"_ je lui ai directement demandé_

Elle sourit. "Nah, mon père me virerait de la compagnie si je mettais les pieds là-bas. Je ne serais pas capable de rester assise même un jour dans une entreprise. Le business c'est pas mon truc tu sais? Je dis toujours que la plus grande différence entre Taeyeon et moi c'est ça...alors que mon avenir était encore flou, le sien était déjà tout tracé "

"C'est pour ça qu'elle doit garder une image mature peu importe où elle va..." J_'ai dit en regardant par la fenêtre. Yuri me ramenait à la maison_

"Taeyeon à toujours été quelqu'un de calme, même quand nous étions enfant. Les seules fois où elle était "normale" c'était quand nous jouions ensemble chez moi, parce que là, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être bien habillée, de s'asseoir correctement, de parler lentement et avec douceur comme si elle parlait à la reine où quoi. Personne ne la jugeait."

"Mais comment elle a fait pour se trouver dans tant de bagarres à l'école? Elle sait que ça a une mauvaise influence sur son image et sa réputation"

"Déjà, la plupart des rumeurs que tu entends sont fausses.C'est vrai que Taeng s'est déjà retrouvée dans quelques conflits mais pas autant que ça. Son problème c'est qu'elle garde tout à l'intérieur et que parfois, elle explose. Je lui dis toujours qu'elle est chanceuse, si quelqu'un était assez intelligent pour prendre une photo d'elle en train de se battre, ça ruinerait tout."

_Notre conversation prit fin une fois arrivées à l'appartement. J'étais sur le point de sortir de la voiture quand elle me rappela._"Fany-ah!C'est mon tour maintenant!" _elle dit_

"Quel tour?" J_'ai demandé confuse._

"Je t'en ai dit beaucoup sur Taeyeon alors maintenant tu dois me parler de Jessica" _Yuri gara sa voiture devant l'entrée du bâtiment_

"Bien sur! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?"

_J'étais sûre que Yuri allait me demander des choses inutiles au sujet de Jessica mais elle sortit une photo et me la montra._ "Où as-tu eu ça?" _j'ai demandé en regardant la photo. C'était une photo d'une bague très familière_

"Je l'ai prise à Bali...Jessica semblait très intéressée par cette bague alors...qu'est ce que ça signifie pour elle?" e_lle me demanda. J'ai vu son regard concerné_

"Yuri...je sais qu'on a fait un deal mais j'ai promis a Sica...je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne peux même pas en parler avec elle..."_J'ai dit sincèrement_ "Tout ce que je peux te dire sur cette bague...ne lui montre jamais cette photo Yuri, ne la laisse pas la voir..."

"Je...Je comprends..." _elle dit déçue_. _Tôt où tard tu comprendras Yuri._..

"Je suis vraiment désolée Yuri-ah"

"Fany...est-ce que je vais nul part? Est-ce que c'est une cause perdue de courir après Jessica?" _C'était la première fois que je voyais Yuri si...déprimée, même sa voix n'avait plus cette joie qui lui était propre._

"N'abandonne pas. S'il y a une personne qui peut la faire sourire de nouveau sur terre, c'est bien toi" J_e lui souris._

Elle sourit gênée. "Ouais...et s'il y a une personne sur terre qui peut changer Taengoo, c'est toi"

_J'ai réalisé comment Yuri et moi étions dans la même position; on voulait toutes les deux nous rapprocher de quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt pour ça.  
_

******Appartement TaeNy,**

_Ce soir là, je voulais faire quelque chose pour Taeyeon puisque je savais son petit secret. C'était surement une mauvaise idée mais je voulais quand même essayer. Cuisiner ! J'ai regardé sur internet quelques recettes bien mais faciles puisque je sais difficilement préparer du riz. J'ai choisit de faire du riz avec d'autres plats et de la soupe. Ca m'a prit deux heures pour tout finir. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais. J'ai mit la table et attendu Taeyeon_

Elle est rentrée vers 20 heures, comme j'imaginais, elle avait l'air très fatiguée. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?" _elle me demanda quand elle vit la table_

"Tada! C'est ma surprise!" _J'ai dit joyeusement. Je me suis dirigée vers Taeyeon et je l'ai forcée à s'asseoir_. "J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts alors tu dois tout manger!" j'ai ordonné

"Attends! Tu as cuisiné tout ça? Toute seule? Toi même?" _elle me demanda. Évidemment, elle doutait du résultat  
_  
"YA! Je peux cuisiner si je veux!" _Je me suis énervée_. "Tu ne peux pas juste dire merci et manger?"

"Okay okay mais si je suis malade, je te poursuis en justice" _elle me menaça_

J'ai observé Taeyeon de près quand elle commença le premier plat; viande et légume. Elle commença a mâcher doucement puis mangea un peu de riz. J'attendais qu'elle fasse quelques critiques mais elle se contentait de manger

"Alors? Comment c'est?"

"Bien, je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui"

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est bon?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça"

"Kim Tae Yeon! J'ai travaillé dur pour faire ça, contente toi de me complimenter!" j_'ai gémit_

Elle soupira et me regarda sérieusement. "Tiffany, ta nourriture est incroyable. tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant!"

_Je me suis retenue de rire_. "Merci" j'ai dit en gardant une expression sérieuse.

"De rien" _elle sourit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi_

_Voir Taeyeon manger ce que j'avais fait me rendait vraiment heureuse._

******Lycée Sowon,**

PDV de Yuri

_J'ai fait comme Fany m'avait dit. Je n'ai plus pensé à la photo et à la bague. Si Jessica tentait d'oublier aussi alors je ne devrais pas essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ces derniers jours, Jessica et moi nous étions rapprochées. Elle me remballait toujours parce que j'étais trop bruyante où me demandait de sauter du toit parce que je la soulais. Ca peut paraitre méchant mais c'était sa façon de communiquer avec moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être active et joyeuse, et pour la faire rire. Les choses allaient vraiment mieux jusqu'à ce jour de cours, où la prof a demandé a me parler personnellement._

"Yuri tu peux rester une minute? j'ai quelque chose à te demander" _le professeur me dit quand la cloche sonna._

J'étais supposée ramener Jessica à la maison alors je lui ai dit de m'attendre. Elle était restée en dehors de la classe pendant que le prof me parlait.

Il y avait une autre élève avec moi et le professeur. "Yuri,j'aimerais que tu te mettes à côté de Park GyuRi et que tu l'aides pendant les cours."

_Park GyuRi était une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns; j'ai entendu dire que c'était la fille du principale ou quelque chose comme ça. J'imagine qu'elle ramait complétement en cours, c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé de l'aide_

"Huh, pourquoi moi?"_ Il y avait pleins d'élève dans cette classe...pourquoi moi?_

"Toi et Taeyeon êtes nos meilleures élèves et je ne pense pas que Taeyeon soit d'accord" _il dit. Évidemment que Taeyeon ne serait pas d'accord._

"Hmmm...Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger Yuri mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide" _Gyuri, qui se tenait derrière moi, dit._

J'y ai réfléchis un moment. "Juste pendant les cours ok? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps après les cours" _j'ai menti_

"Oui juste pendant les cours"

"Ok, ça ne me dérange pas alors" _j'ai dit directement. Elle était chanceuse que je ne partage pas de bureau avec Jessica, sinon je n'aurais pas été d'accord du tout._

"Okay alors c'est fait. Vous commencez demain" _Le prof dit avant de quitter la classe_

J'allais dire a Gyuri qu'on se voyait demain quand elle m'attira littéralement vers elle pour m'enlacer super super fort. "Oh Yuri-ah je suis si heureuse que tu aies accepté de m'aider!" _Elle dit en m'enlaçant, encore une fois, assez fort._

Je ne savais pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un tousser. Jessica. Je tournais le dos à la porte alors je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je savais qu'elle me regardait...qu'elle regardait cette fille m'enlacer.

"Kwon Yuri, j'y vais" _j'ai entendu sa voix froide dire. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir, mon corps réagit tout seul. J'ai rapidement poussé Gyuri et couru après Jessica_

"Jessica attends!"_ J'ai dit en l'attrapant._ "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Elle m'a sautée dessus!"

_Le visage de Jessica resta calme mais je savais qu'elle était vraiment énervée_ "Je m'en fiche de qui tu enlaces. Tu fais ce que tu veux" _elle me dit froidement_

J'ai marché dans sa direction et me suis mise devant elle. "Ya! Enlève toi!" _elle m'ordonna, mais je n'ai pas bougé_

Je l'ai regardé. "Je veux que tu te soucies de ça...Je veux que tu me regardes comme je te veux te voir sourire comme je te souris. Je veux que tu me vois Sica..." _je lui ai sincèrement dit ce que je ressentais_

Jessica me regarda confuse; Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que ces mots sortent de ma bouche. Ignorait-elle autant mes sentiments? "De...de quoi tu parles?" _elle me demande, elle était si ignorante.._

Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. "Jessica je suis..." _j'étais sur le point de lui dire quand quelqu'un m'a coupée._

"YURI-AH! Yuri-ah!" j_'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Je me suis tournée et j'ai vu Gyuri courir vers moi._ "Yuri-ah! Attends!" _elle dit en se rapprochant de nous_

J'ai soupiré et me suis tournée pour regarder Sica mais elle était déjà en train de partir. "Jessica!"_ je l'ai appelée mais j'ai senti la main de Gyuri sur mon poignet, m'empêchant de lui courir après._

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?!" _je lui ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas être agressive mais...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

Elle me lâcha et paraissait un peu effrayée. "Je...Je suis désolée mais tu as oublié ton sac"

_Je l'ai pris sans la regarde_r "Merci et je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer"_ je me suis sincèrement excusée.  
__  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je courais déjà. J'ai essayé de trouver Jessica mais elle était déjà partie...Elle a probablement prit un autre chemin ou s'est cachée quelque part. J'ai tenté de l'appeler même si je savais qu'elle ne répondrait pas._

___J'ai vraiment raté mon coup cette fois-ci..__  
_

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany

_Depuis que je connaissais le secret de Taeyeon, a chaque fois qu'on mangeait, je lui demandais de mettre les infos. Je priais pour qu'elles parlent de Taeyeon ou de la compagnie parce que c'était dur de ne pas lui avouer que j'étais au courant._

On regardait la télé quand j'ai décidé de lui demander. "Taeyeon-ah, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose demain?"

"Non" _elle répondit rapidement, ses yeux toujours sur la télé_

"Pourquoi pas? c'est samedi! on devrait sortir!" _j'ai commencé a me plaindre. La plupart du temps, j'avais toujours ce que je voulais quand je me plaignais comme ça._

Taeyeon ignora mes aegyos. "Je suis occupée demain. Va jouer avec Yuri et Sica"

"Non je veux jouer avec toi!"

"Ya! Depuis quand t'es si ennuyante! Je dois travailler demain!"

_Touchée._

"Tu dois quoi?" _j'ai fait comme si j'avais mal entendu._

Taeyeon réalisa son erreur. "J'ai quelque chose a faire alors ne me dérange pas"

"Tu as dit que tu allais travailler? Où? A la compagnie? Je peux venir?" _Je lui ai demandé, elle l'aurait su tôt où tard que j'étais au courant alors..._

"Ya! Pourquoi tu poses autant de question? Qui t'as dit que je travaillais la-bas?"  
_  
__"T_u viens de le dire_"__ je lui ai souri_

"Non je ne l'ai pas dit!" _elle commençait a être frustrée_

"Si tu l'as dit!"

"Non!"

"Est-ce que je peux venir?"_ Je lui ai encore demandé  
_  
"Je sais qui te l'a dit! C'est Yuri pas vrai? Je vais la tuer!"

"Non Yuri ne me l'a pas dit! Tu l'as fait! En dormant...ouais en dormant" j_'ai menti._

"Huh? Ca n'a pas de sens!"

"Tu l'as dit hier soir...quand tu parlais et marchais en dormant" _J'ai rapidement ajouté. Parfois je me surprends moi même._

Taeng resta silencieuse un moment. "Aish je ne peux pas y croire!" e_lle s'énerva_

"C'est bon Taengoo-ah! Je suis fière de toi!" _J'ai souri et passé ma main dans ses cheveux._ "alors est-ce que je peux venir avec toi demain? je veux vraiment te voir travailler!" _j'ai insisté_

"Non. Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés la-bas" _elle me taquina._

"Je suis plus grande que toi alors ne commence pas" _je l'ai menacée_. "S'il te plait! je serai obéissante!"

_Taeyeon se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte elle me dit_ "8 heure demain matin dans le salon. Si tu n'es pas là, je partirai sans toi."

"BONNE NUIT Taengoo!" _je souriais, fière de moi_

___Cette merdeuse est trop facile à duper.___

Le matin suivant, j'étais prête exactement à 8heures. Taeyeon m'attendait dans le salon et portait des vêtements assez normaux. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas de réunion de prévue. On a mit environ 15minutes pour arriver. C'était la première fois que je voyais le bâtiment. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser qu'il était IMMENSE? Il avait 40 étages ou même plus et la compagnie de Taeyeon occupait les 6 derniers. Tout était si high tech que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas y croire

Tout le monde saluait Taeyeon poliment en la voyant.C'était bizarre de marcher à côté d'elle, la mini boss. La Taeyeon que tout le monde connaissait était de retour. Son visage était très sérieux, même quand elle souriait à ses employés;c'était un sourire polit, sans sentiments.

Nous sommes rentrées dans son bureau personnel;la vue m'a laissée sans voix! Elle pouvait voir la ville entière d'ici. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je revienne de nuit pour prendre des photos. Sur son bureau, j'ai remarqué une photo d'elle est Yuri au Japon et à côté il y avait aussi une photo de.. nous toutes à Bali. J'ai souri inconsciemment.

"Ca va être ennuyeux ici" _elle me disait_. "je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail alors on pourra partir dans 2-3heures mais..."

_Je l'ai coupée_. "Je vais t'attendre. Est-ce que je peux me balader dans les bureaux? Ou t'aider?"

_Elle réfléchit_. "Hmmm...tu es très maladroite alors..." _elle commenca._

"Ya! Fais attention Kim Tae Yeon!" je l'ai prévenue. J'ai essayé de ne pas crier parce que ça n'aurait pas été très approprié avec toutes les personnes qui travaillaient autour

"Bien, je peux demander à mon assistante de te donner des taches faciles comme faire des photocopies ou emmener des documents a d'autres étages.." _elle pensa_

"OKAY! Je suis prête!"_ je lui ai dit.J'étais plus que contente de l'aider, même un petit peu._

Taeyeon soupira avant d'appeler son assistante. 10 secondes plus tard, une femme assez grande portant une jupe courte entra dans le bureau. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous mademoiselle Kim?" _elle demanda à Taeyeon_

"Mlle. Son, voici Tiffany. Elle va rester au bureau jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini mon travail alors si vous pouvez lui donner quelque chose de facile à faire pour l'occuper ce serait bien"_ elle ordonna_

"Avec plaisir. Mademoiselle Tiffany, si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plait" _elle me parla poliment._

"Fany, si tu as faim dis le à Mlle. Son, elle te commandera à manger" _Taeyeon me dit._

Je lui ai souri "A plus tard Taeyeon!"

_J'ai suivi son assistante en dehors de son bureau_. "Mlle. Tiffany, avez vous des liens avec Mlle. Taeyeon?" _elle me demanda alors qu'on se dirigeait vers son bureau_

"Non, nous sommes actuellement..amies" _je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un peu hésité. Nous étions seulement amies...juste amies._

"Oh vraiment? Ca fait de vous la seconde amie que Mlle. Taeyeon a emmené ici" _elle dit avec un sourire._ "Mlle Yuri était la première"

_Cette petite révélation me fit sourire. J'étais la seconde personne à voir son agence, après les gens avec qui elle travaillait._

Pendant environ 3heures, j'ai aidé l'assistante de Taeyeon. J'ai fait des photocopies pour ses prochaines réunions, transporté des documents et même apporté à boire à Taeyeon. Elle était très surprise de me voir lui apporter son chocolat chaud préféré. Taeyeon n'aimait pas le café. Je suis restée dans son bureau et je l'ai regardée travailler pendant les 30 dernières minutes. Elle était si concentrée que c'était facile pour moi de rester calme et de la regarder

Avant de partir, Taeyeon donna quelques instructions à son assistante. On a ensuite prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au garage.

Alors que nous marchions vers la voiture, Taeyeon me complimenta. "je dois dire que tu m'as impressionnée aujourd'hui!"

_Je lui ai souri._ "Vraiment? Pourquoi?"

"Ben, ce que tu as fait était facile mais ennuyant et répétitif mais tu l'as fait sans te plaindre. Je suis fière de toi" _elle dit en me tapant la tête_

"Je dois admettre que tu es mignonne quand tu travailles" _j'ai dit timidement_

_Elle souri_ "Je suis toujours mignonne!"

_J'ai fait une tête de dégoutée et je l'ai poussée._ "Ne soit pas si insolente" _j'ai ri._

J'adorais ces moments qu'on partageait maintenant, il n'y avait plus de gêne entre nous, plus de silence inconfortable. Taeyeon n'était plus cette fille tendue et froide que j'avais rencontrée. Elle était plus relaxée et heureuse

Mais quelque chose...quelqu'un...a brisé tout ça

"Taeyeonnie?" _Le corps de Taeyeon se contracta et son sourire disparu aussitôt qu'elle entendit cette voix derrière nous. C'était une voix douce, une voix féminine_

Avant de me tourner pour la regarder, je savais qu'elle serait jolie...et elle l'était. Elle semblait avoir le même age que moi, et était surement un peu plus petite. Ses cheveux longs et soyeux et sa robe dégageaient quelque chose de chaleureux.

Taeyeon n'avait toujours pas bougé...Elle semblait choquée, comme si la fille qui se tenait derrière elle était un fantôme. Je ne savais pas qui elle était mais, j'ai su...que là...à cet instant précis,

___plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._


	13. Chapter 13

******Parking de l'entreprise Kim,******

******PDV de Taeyeon**

_Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.. mon corps se glaça.. mon esprit devint blanc, vide.. La seule chose que j'étais capable d'entendre à ce moment là était l'écho de sa voix dans ma tête, encore et encore. Ca faisait si longtemps.. si longtemps que j'en avais oublié le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle appelait mon nom.. Si longtemps que j'avais oublié a quel point celle-ci était chaleureuse.. Si longtemps que je pensais t'avoir oubliée.. Min SunYe.___

_Devais-je vraiment me retourner et la regarder? Je n'imaginais même pas à quel point ça pourrait être blessant pour elle si je m'en allais maintenant, en sachant qu'elle était là.. Qu'elle était de retour.__  
_  
_Pourquoi? Pourquoi es tu revenue?_

_Je ne sais pas combien d'effort et d'énergie il m'a fallut pour me retourner et la regarder_. "SunYe" _J'étais à peu près capable de prononcer son nom maintenant..___

_Ce visage familier... Ce sourire qui me réconfortait tellement auparavant, comment ai-je pu l'oublier?_

"Quand..."

"Hier soir..." _Elle était là, tenant ses mains et me regardant, comme elle le faisait toujours.___

_J'ai marché vers elle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte_. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"_J'ai demandé inquiète.___

_J'imagine qu'elle avait toujours ce même effet attractif sur moi._

"Oui...ne t'inquiète pas" _Elle me lança ce sourire qui lui était propre.. Celui qui pouvait me réchauffer le cœur et à la fois le briser._ "Est-ce qu'on peut se voir plus tard dans la soirée? Ou demain? J'aimerai te dire quelque chose".

_Je l'ai vu jeter un œil sur Tiffany.. Curieuse de qui pouvait bien être cette fille j'imagine. Je me contentais alors de faire les présentations. SunYe sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant Tiffany._ "Ravie de te rencontrer Tiffany"

"De même pour moi SunYe" _La réponse douce de Tiffany me mit mal à l'aise. J'étais habituée à sa façon bruyante et claire de s'exprimer, peu importe qui elle rencontrait. Mais cette fois, elle était douce et incertaine.__  
_  
"Est-ce que tu seras chez toi? Je peux venir quand tu es libre" _SunYe reprit alors la discussion qu'elle avait entamée auparavant.___

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire.. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais déménagé. _"Je.. Je ne vis plus à la maison. J'ai mon propre appartement."_Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je lui dise que Fany vivait avec moi. La confusion pouvant alors se lire dans mes yeux lui avait sûrement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête._ "Appelle moi Taeyeon-ah, quand tu veux. Pour l'instant, je suis heureuse de t'avoir revue"_elle dit doucement en m'enlaçant.___

_Je n'ai pas bougé. Mon corps était aussi dur que la pierre et mon esprit toujours vide même si j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle s'était inclinée devant Tiffany avant de repartir. Tout ce que je vis réellement était son petit visage souriant lorsqu'elle s'éloignait.. Comme elle l'a fait il y a deux ans de ça.___

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là comme une idiote, regardant dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Mon esprit était encore en train d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer.__  
__  
__Après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, la voix de Tiffany me ramena à la réalité._

"Taeyeon! Allons y!" T_iffany dit avec son ton de voix habituel.___

_Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.___

_Sur la route pour l'appartement, Tiffany était comme toujours, bavarde et bruyante, se parlant à elle même. Je savais qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ambiance mais j'étais trop confuse pour lui répondre. Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, j'ai déposé Tiffany et je suis partie. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule...__  
_

******Appartement TaeNy,**

PDV de Tiffany**  
**  
_J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait lorsque j'ai vu cette fille étreindre Taeyeon. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ça mais... Ca blesse quand même, énormément. Sur le chemin du retour, Taeyeon était extrêmement silencieuse, je savais qu'elle pensait à quelque chose, quelque chose en rapport avec cette fille. Elle a dit que c'était une vieille amie, mais je pensais que ça seule vraie amie était Yuri.__  
__  
__Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à leur conversation, à la façon dont Taeyeon la regardait. Elle n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un comme ça avant.._

******Résidence Kwon,**

PDV de Yuri

_Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière.. Pas du tout. J'ai tenté à mainte reprise d'appeler Jessica mais comme prévu, elle ne répondait pas. Je me suis même rendue devant chez elle et j'ai attendu. Mais rien. Je devais attendre d'être lundi pour la voir en cours, si bien sûr elle se décidait à se montrer.___

_J'étais allongée sur mon lit en train de regarder le plafond lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte soudainement. C'était Taeyeon. Elle entra et vint s'allonger juste à côté de moi. Nous sommes restées silencieuses un long moment, toutes deux repensant à nos problèmes, nos yeux fixés au plafond._

"Elle est revenue."_Taeyeon prit la parole en premier. Aussi froide et silencieuse qu'elle pouvait paraitre, elle ne pouvait pas garder ses pensées pour elle lorsque nous étions ensemble. De nous deux, je suis celle qui garde le mieux ce que je ressens pour moi._

"Depuis quand?"_Inutile pour moi de lui demander de qui elle parlait, il n'y avait qu'une seule fille, et ça n'a toujours été qu'elle._

"Hier soir.."

"Pourquoi elle est de retour?"

"Je.. J'en sais rien, elle a dit qu'elle voulait me parler quand je serai libre" _Elle soupira._

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" _Je sais très bien ce que ressens Taeyeon pour SunYe. Trop bien même.._

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix?"_Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus me rendre compte à quel point elle était perdue rien que par son regard. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était partie._

"Tu l'as vue où? Elle t'a appelée?"

"On l'a vue plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'on partait de l'entreprise." T_aeyeon regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond avant de fermer les yeux en respirant calmement. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir.__  
_  
"On?"

"Tiffany et moi. "_Ses yeux se sont directement ouverts dès qu'elle a mentionné Tiffany, comme si elle venait juste de réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle était. Comment si elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point les choses allaient être compliquées._

"Tu as parlé de SunYe a Tiffany?"

_Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment, réfléchissant à une réponse appropriée j'imagine_. "Je n'ai rien à lui dire."

"Vraiment? Alors ça ne va pas changer ta relation avec Tiffany? Ou avec Sunye?"

"Tiffany est juste ma coloc pour cette année.. Après ça, je ne la reverrai plus" _Elle dit, mais j'étais loin d'être convaincue._

"Tiffany est gentille et vous.."

_Elle me coupa_ "Il n'y a rien entre nous. Et pour ce qui est de Sunye.. J'irai lui parler demain."

_C'est alors que le silence regagna ma chambre une fois de plus. C'était maintenant à mon tour de parler._

"Je suis amoureuse de Jessica."

"Je sais."

"Mais elle continue de me repousser."

"Je sais."

"Et quelque chose est arrivé hier. Elle a vu Gyuri me faire un câlin et elle est partie en courant, elle avait vraiment l'air énervée et.. J'ai essayé de me justifier, je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais elle.." J_e commençais a sentir l'émotion me gagner peu à peu._

"Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi Yul?" _Elle me demanda. C'était une question rituelle. A chaque fois que j'avais un problème, elle me le demandait._

"Le fait que je sois génialissime?" J_e souris. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait que je réponde mais je ne lui disais jamais._

"J'aime tout de toi." _Elle me gratifia de ce sourire, celui qui me disait que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, elle me soutiendrait_. "Alors fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, sois toi-même ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi."_Elle s'assit alors sur le lit en me frappant de façon joueuse_. " Après tout, tu es ma meilleure amie. "

"YAH! Ca fait mal espèce d'idiote!" J_e criai au moment de lui frapper le dos.___

_On finissait toujours par se frapper après chaque discussion sérieuse ou après un moment embarrassant. Même quand nous étions enfant, si je la faisais pleurer je m'excusais et nous nous battions joyeusement pour nous amuser. C'était notre façon d'être bien l'une avec l'autre, surtout quand on en venait à parler de sentiments.___

_Tae était debout au milieu de ma chambre, tenant le coussin que je venais de lui lancer. _"Je suis contente de te voir sourire de nouveau, n'oublie pas que si Jessica tombe amoureuse de toi, ce sera pour ta bonne humeur. Si elle te voit avec cette tête triste elle ira voir quelqu'un d'autre." _Elle me conseilla avant de me lancer le coussin en pleine face._

"Je n'étais pas triste.. J'étais juste plongée dans une réflexion profonde"

"Peu importe.. J'y vais. Je dois m'assurer que Tiffany ne fait pas brûler le poulet" _Elle rit alors que je me demandais si elle se rendait compte de l'impacte qu'avait Tiffany sur elle, la place qu'elle venait de prendre dans son coeur.___

_Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque je l'ai appelée. Elle savait sûrement de quoi j'allais lui parler vu qu'elle ne se retourna pas._ "Tae.. "

"Je sais..." _Elle dit d'une voix douce avant de sortir._

".. Ne la blesse pas.. " _Je finis enfin ma phrase alors qu'elle était déjà partie.___

___Pourquoi est-ce que les choses deviennent si compliquées pour nous deux?_

******Quelque part à Seoul,****  
********  
PDV de Tiffany**

_Je savais que Taeyeon n'était pas au mieux alors je me suis dis que j'allais cuisiner. La dernière fois, ça avait été un succès même si je n'avais pas cuisiné de plats exceptionnels. Mais cette fois-ci, je ferai mieux ! J'avais pris une autre recette sur internet puis j'étais allée au supermarché pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin. A vrai dire, la cuisine me permettait aussi de penser à autre chose.. Autre chose que cette fille aux longs cheveux.. Quelque chose qui n'enlaçait pas Taeyeon comme si c'était une chose naturelle.___

_Je sortais du supermarché quand une voiture manqua de me renverser alors que je traversais la rue. A cause de la soudaineté du choc, je me suis retrouvée par terre, le genoux légèrement tordu.__  
_  
"Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va?" _un jeune homme me demanda alors qu'il vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés._

"Oui.. oui" _Mais je senti la douleur dès que je tentai de me relever._

"Laisse moi t'aider" _Il dit en se relevant puis prit mon sac avant de m'aider à me relever._ "Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu ailles à l'hôpital, juste pour être sûr que ce n'est rien de sérieux."

_Il était très grand et ne portait qu'un simple jean et un t-shirt.___

_J'ai alors lentement secoué la tête_. "Ca va, je peux marcher"_Je me suis ensuite mise à marcher et je jure que s'il n'avait pas tenu ma main à ce moment là, je me serais encore retrouvée par terre._

"Je pense que tu devrais m'écouter" _Il sourit._ "Viens je vais te conduire à l'hôpital"

_Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture puis je m'installai à côté du conducteur. Nous avons un peu parlé durant le trajet et même si je ne le connaissais que depuis quinze minutes je n'étais pas gênée en lui parlant. Sa voix était calme et polie.__  
_  
"Je suis désolé je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Lee SungMin"

"Hwang Tiffany" _Je répondis simplement._

"Ravi de te rencontrer Tiffany"

_Il souriait constamment. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de sourire comme le max white de Yuri, c'était un sourire qui dégageait beaucoup de politesse et de respect.__  
__  
__Je regardais ma montre et j'ai vu qu'il était déjà 18h. J'en ai alors déduit que je n'aurais jamais le temps de préparer le diner et j'ai donc appelé Taeyeon pour lui dire que j'étais chez Jessica et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de m'attendre. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a cru mais elle n'a rien dit, à part de ne pas rentrer trop tard.. Et aussi un truc par rapport à des mecs dangereux mangeur de ramens.. Elle est bizarre parfois mais j'étais contente qu'elle ait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée..___

_Nous sommes allez à l'hôpital et on m'a fait des radios au genoux et fort heureusement il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Le docteur me mit un bandage et je pus repartir. Je voulais d'ailleurs prendre le taxi pour rentrer mais SungMin insista pour me raccompagner et quand nous fûmes arrivés, il ne voulait toujours pas me laisser seule et il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'étage._

"Vraiment tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce n'était pas très loin tu sais." _Je lui dis alors que nous arrivions devant la porte de l'appartement._

"Je t'ai limite envoyée à l'hôpital avec ma voiture alors c'est le minimum syndical"

_Nous étions en train de parler devant la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup.___

_C'était Taeyeon._

"Yah! Qu'est ce que tu fais derrière la porte?" E_lle me cria avant d'observer le garçon qui se tenait à côté de moi, tenant toujours mon bras._

_Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, Taeyeon était choquée._

"Sungmin? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" _Elle lui demanda._

"Je l'ai raccompagnée parce qu'elle s'est tordu le genoux"

_Taeyeon soupira et redirigea son regard sur moi._ "Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore? T'es tellement négligente." _elle dit avant de me tendre sa main.___

_Je la pris pour m'appuyer dessus afin de sauter de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me tenais alors à côté d'elle, ma main toujours dans la sienne pendant que je remerciais SungMin.__  
_  
"Est-ce que tu es revenu hier?" _Taeyeron lui demanda_

"Ouais, tu lui as parlée?"

"Rapidement, ce matin.. Je l'appellerai demain. Merci d'avoir pris soin de cette maladroite même si je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez ensemble.." _Elle nous regarda alors d'un air suspicieux.__  
_  
"C'est une longue histoire.." _Je lui dis, mais elle ne voulait visiblement pas m'écouter._

"Vous vivez ensemble?" _Sungmin nous demanda._

"On est plutôt coincée ensemble.." _Elle soupira_

"Ya! Kim Tae Yeon! Estime toi heureuse que je te supporte !" J_e lâchai sa main et me préparai à la frapper lorsque je perdis l'équilibre. _

_J'étais lentement en train de tomber lorsque le bras gauche de Taeyeon se posa autour de ma taille pour me rattraper. Nous nous sommes regardées et je savais qu'elle allait encore me réprimander. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Sungmin qui se tenait toujours devant nous._ " Sungmin, je te verrai surement demain, merci de me l'avoir ramenée en un seul morceau. "

"Avec plaisir. Peut-être à une prochaine fois Tiffany" I_l dit en souriant___

_J'entendis Taeyeon soupirer de nouveau. _"Bien sûr! Je t'emmènerai boire un verre la prochaine fois!"_Je dis joyeusement. Je ne savais pas s'il comptait répondre quoi que ce soit car Taeyeon ferma rapidement la porte dès que j'eus fini ma phrase._

"Ya! C'est malpoli!"

_Elle me regarda d'un air énervé._ "Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses des étrangers te ramener? Et si c'était un pervers qui comptait t'attaquer dès que tu ouvrirais la porte?"

"Je savais que tu étais à la maison" _Je répondis. C'était mignon de la voir s'inquiéter pour moi._

"Et si j'étais sortie? Tu peux pas faire plus attention?"

"Ok ok je suis désolée Taengoo! Est-ce qu'on peut passer à table maintenant? J'ai faim!"

"Aish regarde toi, tu ne peux même pas marcher toute seule"

_Elle m'aida à me diriger vers la table mais s'arrêta dans le couloir_. "Quoi? Quoi?" _Je lui demandais tout en regardant autour de moi_

"Va prendre une douche avant de manger" _Elle me conduisit alors jusqu'à ma chambre_. "Go go!"

"J'ai vraiment faim Taengoo-ah!" J_e suppliais mais elle se contenta de me pointer du doigt la salle de bain_.

"Prends une douche et après tu pourras passer à table"

"Je ne peux même pas marcher! Comment tu veux que je me douche toute seule? Ou peut-être que.." _Je lui lançai un regard joueur._

_Taeyeon ouvrit ses yeux en grand alors qu'elle recula d'un pas_. "Ya! Je rêve ou tu deviens perverse? Je ne vais pas me doucher avec toi!"

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire comme une hystérique face à sa réaction.. Et surtout face à son imagination_. "Excuse moi mais quand est-ce que je t'ai demander de prendre une douche avec moi?" J_e ris de nouveau_. "J'allais simplement te demander de m'aider pour entrer dans la douche"

"Ouais.. C'était.. Exactement ce que j'allais.. Te demander.. Alors oui.. Ouais.." _Elle marmonna embarrassée.___

_C'était toujours drôle de la taquiner. Derrière cette attitude froide elle était vraiment timide et innocente.___

_Elle m'aida alors à entrer dans la douche, me donna mon pyjama et retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur mon lit._. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" J_e lui demandai_

"Comment est-ce que tu veux aller à la cuisine après ta douche?" _Elle dit avant de s'allonger en travers de mon lit___

_Je réfléchis alors à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain en souriant.___

_Je sortis environ 15 minutes plus tard et je vis Taeyeon, toujours allongée, les yeux clos. Je sautillai alors jusqu'au lit, m'arrêtant devant elle._

"Ya Taeyeon-ah!" J_e l'appelai, mais elle ne répondit pas. Je me penchai alors légèrement pour secouer sa jambe_.

"BOUH!" _Elle cria soudainement___

_Ca m'a tellement effrayé que je perdis de nouveau mon équilibre, lui tombant dessus. _"Ouch!"

_Je me relevai légèrement mais c'était une mauvaise idée.. Mon visage était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Nous nous sommes regardées un moment, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Elle était si proche.. Ses yeux.. son nez.. ses lèvres.. Je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon esprit.. de mon corps, alors que je me trouvais si près d'elle.___

_Taeyeon ne bougea pas et se contenta de me regarder.. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce que je voulais __à_ _ce moment là, mes yeux étaient assez clairs. C'est alors que je sentis mon corps agir de lui même, rapprochant lentement mon visage du sien.. Nous savions toutes les deux ce qui allait se passer ensuite.. Et elle ne bougea pas.___

___*growl growl growl*___

_Ce bruit nous surpris toutes les deux. Je me suis rapidement redressée afin de m'asseoir sur le lit, mon visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et mon coeur battant si vite qu'il pourrait remporter une course de formule 1. Je sentis Taeyeon faire de même et je pouvais deviner qu'elle souriait, qu'elle riait même de moi. Mais elle ne dit rien._

"Reste assise" _Elle m'ordonna avant de sortir de la chambre.___

_Taeyeon réapparu rapidement avec des bandages à la main. Elle s'agenouilla, prit mon genoux et s'occupa de le soigner. Mon coeur battait toujours aussi vite.. Je luttait contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.._

_*growl growl growl*_

T_aeyeon rit de nouveau._ "Je crois que quelqu'un a faim ici.. Allons manger"_Elle dit en finissant le bandage.___

_Le diner se passa sans encombre. Nous avons regardé la télé et nous nous sommes pris la tête plusieurs fois. Le silence gênant de ce matin s'était définitivement volatilisé. Je voulais lui poser des questions sur cette fille.. Ce qu'elle représentait pour Taeyeon.. Quelle était leur proximité. Mais je n'osais pas. Une partie de moi n'était pas prête à l'entendre.___

_Après manger Taeyeon me força à aller me coucher bien que je voulais faire la vaisselle. Elle m'emmena même jusqu'à mon lit, comme si j'étais une petite fille. Elle posait la couverture sur moi lorsque je pris sa main. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur. Cette proximité que nous partagions.. J'avais l'impression que.. qu'elle pouvait disparaitre du jour au lendemain.. Tout ce qui se passait.. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.. Qu'elle prenne soin de moi. Est-ce que c'était son dernier geste envers moi avant de partir? De retourner vers cette fille.. Cette vieille amie. Le silence et la gêne que nous avions après avoir vu cette fille.. Je ne veux pas le revivre une nouvelle fois.._

"Taeyeon-ah..." Je murmurais, incapable de la regarder

Elle savait que c'était important.. Je sentis son corps se tendre alors que je prononçais son nom. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Promets moi.. Promets moi que tu ne redeviendras pas la Taeyeon froide que j'ai connue.." _Je dirigeais finalement mon regard dans le sien___

_Je serrais davantage sa main. _"Babo" _elle me frappa gentiment sur le haut de la tête._ "Comment tu veux que je sois froide alors que tu m'appelles Taengoo?" _Elle sourit._ "Ne t'en fais pas.. Rien ne va changer..." _Elle me rassura.___

_Taeyeon me borda avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant seule dans le noir.__  
____  
__  
____Même si je veux te croire, je sais que ça va changer.. Bientôt.. Cette vie heureuse qui vient juste de commencer.. Je sais que ça ne durera pas..___

_Demain.. Taeyeon va la voir demain et.. Elle ne reviendra probablement plus vers moi.._


End file.
